Sacred Crew !
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures] Obéissant aux ordres de l'Eglise de la Lumière, Theo Silverberg doit se charger d'emmener un homme (?) d'un point A à un point B et de le tuer en cours de route si les soupçons de l'Eglise se confirment, mais même accompagné de ses amis, le voyage sera loin d'être de tout repos. Et pas seulement à cause dudit homme (?).
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Aventures n'est pas à moi, que ce soit son univers ou ses personnages, il revient à ses créateurs. Vraiment pas à moi donc !

Ndla : Première fanfictions à chapitres sur Aventures que j'ose publier, ça mérite du champagne ! Aaaaah, le stress des premières heures après la publication, à essayer d'imaginer si l'histoire va plaire ou non, si elle réussira à se développer jusqu'à la fin sans impair. Ces mini-déprimes qui ponctuent les moments de joie dès que tu vois les compteurs monter et les inoubliables frustrations provoquée par une page blanche ou un trou de mémoire fugace. Que du bonheur !

Et vous savez quoi ? C'est ma 100ème publication sur ce site ! Oui oui, 100ème et c'est une histoire d'Aventures qui me fait passer le cap après avoir tant et tant roulé ma bosse. Jamais je n'aurai cru ça possible. Je suis émue. 100 histoires contées en seulement quelques années, ça fait tout drôle, je n'ai pas l'impression que je n'ai écris tant que ça. J'en suis toute retournée !

*Hem* Revenons un peu à l'histoire. J'ai jamais été douée pour les titres alors, ne cherchez pas trop loin pour celui-ci. Si vous tenez réellement à avoir une explication, attendez la toute fin de cette histoire.

Pour être un peu plus sérieuse, je vous remercie d'avoir choisi de passer un peu de temps par ici, curieux que vous êtes, et j'espère que cette histoire comblera vos attentes. Et que les personnages ne sont pas OOC. Je ne fais que vous proposer une histoire que vous pouvez placer bien avant l'histoire contée dans Aventures. Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **Sacred Crew**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **.**

 _ **The die is cast**_

 **.**

« Par la présente lettre, Inquisiteur de la Lumière Theodore Silverberg, l'Ordre vous demande expressément de vous occuper de l'affaire que Sœur Flora de l'Eglise de l'Eau nous confie. L'Inquisition compte sur vous pour vous occuper de ce suspect et de l'amener devant les tribunaux de l'Inquisition, ou de prendre les dispositions nécessaires au cours de votre voyage s'il est confirmé qu'il s'agit d'un ennemi de l'Eglise de la Lumière. L'Inquisition compte sur vous pour la tenir au courant du dénouement de cette affaire.

Ci-jointe à cette missive, nous vous avons confié la lettre de Sœur Flora où sont consignées toutes les informations que vous devez connaître avant d'arriver sur place. L'Eglise de la Lumière compte sur vous, votre intuition et votre bras armé pour résoudre cette affaire. »

Il referma la lettre avec un soupir, préféra de loin sauter les formules de politesse qui accompagnait chacune de leurs lettres. En un mot comme en mille, on lui refilait la charge de tuer ou d'épargner la vie d'un probable innocent. Formidable. Comme si sa vie d'aventurier n'était pas assez chargée, on le poussait entre deux feux alors que ce n'était pas dans ses obligations de faire dans les courbettes face à une autre Eglise. Il n'avait lu qu'une seule fois cette fameuse lettre, seulement pour avoir le nom du village et sa localisation. Refermant les deux missives qu'il avait sorti d'un sac accroché à la selle de Lumière, il se tourna vers son compagnon de voyage qui le hélait. D'un mouvement de menton, il lui indiqua l'Eglise en question.

Theo n'était pas de ceux qui s'extasiaient sur l'architecture, contrairement à son ami, aussi descendit-il de sa monture pour entrer tout en laissant son compagnon de voyage avec les chevaux. Il poussa la porte en chêne où avaient été incrustés, non sans difficulté, des arabesques dont le bleu vif attirait le regard, que ce fut celui du plus rustre des seigneurs au plus humble des paysans. Le marbre et la pierre polie de l'Eglise avaient été teintées d'une couleur si intense, omniprésente, que le paladin crut fugitivement avoir atterri dans la grotte la plus civilisée et dévote qu'il lui ait été donné d'entrer.

D'autant que le reflet de l'eau qui courrait dans les petits canaux de chaque côté, ainsi que des fontaines et des cascades artificielles, donnait à l'endroit un cachet auquel, en d'autres circonstances, il aurait été un peu plus sensible. Ses yeux balayèrent l'endroit, plus par habitude que par réel désir de se délecter de la beauté du lieu, ses pas résonnèrent sur le sol en marbre blanc veiné de bleu marine. Les bruits métalliques produits par son armure attirèrent le regard des gardes sur sa gauche. Il avait constaté, non sans une certaine surprise, l'absence de garde à l'entrée, à l'extérieur. Un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule le renseigna. Pas de garde là-non plus. Portant un pourpoint de cuir couleur azur, une main serrée avec conviction sur une épée-fouet, prête à jaillir au moindre mouvement menaçant ou suspect, les gardes placés à chaque couloir, de fait un à droite et un à gauche, le défièrent du regard en reconnaissant un envoyé de l'Eglise de la Lumière.

L'Inquisiteur s'arrêta une fois face à l'autel, la pierre avait été creusée pour pouvoir y accueillir l'eau bénie aux vertus reconnues dans tout le pays, par leurs fervents croyants ici bas tout du moins.

― Vous voici, Inquisiteur de la Lumière.

Il suffit à Theo de tourner la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'une vieille femme venait vers lui depuis le couloir à sa droite, accompagnée d'un domestique à l'humble livrée au bleu si clair que le paladin eut l'impression qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec le décor. La tête baissée, il s'appliquait à rester derrière la sœur à la tunique d'un élégant bleu de minuit.

 _Trop de bleu tue le bleu_ , se dit Theo, sarcastique. Pourtant, cela lui changeait agréablement de l'Eglise de la Lumière et de tout ce jaune, ce blanc et… Cette lumière intense qui se dégageait du moindre centimètre carré qui avait agressé sa rétine assez longtemps pour le rebuter à y retourner. Au contraire, malgré son sarcasme, il trouvait dans ce lieu une sensation d'apaisement si naturelle qu'il se tendit, plus méfiant encore.

Aussi, il se contenta d'opiner en direction de la sœur qui poursuivit sa marche. Il esquissa un geste pour lui montrer les deux lettres, les cachets prouvant leur validité, que déjà elle eut levé une main vers lui.

― Je sais pour quelle raison vous venez et qui vous êtes, nos Dieux m'ont prévenue de votre arrivée prochaine.

― Aussi facile que de prévoir que la pluie va bientôt tomber à la vue de nuages gris je suppose, lâcha sans façon le paladin en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

Le domestique tressaillit, dardant un imperceptible regard noir en direction de l'auteur de ce blasphème, tandis que son interlocutrice lui offrit un sourire plein de clémence.

― La route fut si longue qu'elle a attisé tel un tisonnier les jeunes braises de votre esprit, jeune Inquisiteur.

Theo lui retourna son sourire, plus sarcastique encore, face à l'ironie d'une telle métaphore au cœur de l'Eglise de l'Eau. Croisant les bras, il répliqua sans changer de ton :

― Le route fut très longue, en effet, Sœur…

Florette ? Non. Florence ? Non plus. Florentine ? Trop long. Flore ? Presque...

― Flora, finit-il par dire dès que son regard aperçut un discret bouquet de fleur dans un coin de l'Eglise, c'est pourquoi je veux avoir une entrevue avec l'homme que vous avez fait arrêter avant de l'embarquer et comprendre les raisons de votre demande. Ordre de mes supérieurs.

Lui, personnellement, il s'en fichait pas mal mais il avait des comptes à rendre là-haut. Pour être le plus tranquille possible, il ferait ce qu'on lui demandait. Pas plus, fallait pas abuser de sa patience non plus.

― Cela ne m'étonne guère de l'Eglise de la Lumière, s'exclama Sœur Flora avec un rire éraillé, nous ne nous chargeons pas de ce genre de… cas, nous. Les démons, c'est votre rayon, il ne nous a rien fait personnellement. Seulement, quelque étrange affaire ont eu lieu dans les environs et nous ne pouvons laisser cet individu, étranger à ces terres, être une menace pour notre Eglise. Il a été décidé que, puisque nous nous devons de rester en bons termes avec l'Eglise de la Lumière, de vous le confier, en gage de bonne volonté.

― Je ne pige pas… Vous l'avez vu se transformer ?

Autant pour la politesse, il était déjà au-delà de sa tolérance habituelle niveau discussion.

― Comme je l'ai dit dans cette missive, répondit patiemment Sœur Flora, nous le soupçonnons d'être un démon mais nous n'avons pas réussi à le pousser à révéler sa nature démoniaque.

 _Génial_ , songea Theo avec dépit, _dans quel état je vais le retrouver moi ? Pas envie de me trimballer les poubelles des autres._

Car c'est bien comme ça qu'il le percevait. La vieille refourguait le bébé avec l'eau du bain sur le palier de l'Eglise d'à côté, et cette dernière s'était empressée de le charger de s'en occuper pour ne pas avoir à tremper dans l'affaire directement. Inquisiteur, ce n'était pas rien, mais tant qu'il avait quelqu'un au-dessus de lui, il n'était pas à l'abri de représailles.

― Bien sûr, reprit Sœur Flora, nous vous donnerons ce qu'il faut pour le transporter. Nos gardes s'occupent déjà de la charrette et de la cage.

Ambiance de folie durant le voyage avec ce genre de véhicule. Convoyer un tel aimant à problèmes allait être une petite partie de plaisir ! Et tout ça seulement parce que l'Eglise de la Lumière tenait à son excellente réputation et ne voulait en aucun cas qu'un innocent vienne l'entacher de son sang. Aux yeux de Theo, un coup d'épée aurait suffi pour régler l'affaire. Enfin.

― Kay va vous conduire jusqu'au prisonnier, acheva Sœur Flora en désignant l'irrespectueux domestique derrière elle, si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas.

 _Vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez pas vous en charger vous ?_ Theo lutta contre son envie de la lui poser et emboîta le pas dudit Kay. Il croisa le regard méprisant des deux gardes en passant entre eux et descendit les marches sans prononcer un mot. Il ne tenait pas à engager la conversation, bien que loin d'être idiot, l'autre mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions sur son Eglise.

L'Inquisiteur le congédia d'un geste sec une fois en bas et qu'il lui eut indiqué le chemin jusqu'à la cellule.

Il examina l'homme, jeune d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir en dépit du jeu d'ombre et de lumière hasardeux des torches, enchaîné au mur, les poignets ensanglantés soigneusement menottés et des boulets consciencieusement attachés à ses pieds. _Comme quoi, faut pas s'y fier, sous leurs airs de petits prétentieux, ce sont des abrutis_.

N'importe quel démon aurait pu sortir de cette geôle crasseuse. Ces attaches retenaient un être humain ordinaire, pas une créature démoniaque.

― Tss, dans quel état ils me l'ont mis... J'espère qu'on ne va pas rejeter la faute sur moi. Pour une fois que j'ai rien fait.

Une voix, claire et enjouée, lui répondit immédiatement :

― T'en fais pas, j'dirais que c'est les enfoirés d'ici, je suis pas un mauvais bougre !

Theo eut un invisible tressautement, seul témoin de cette étrangeté. L'homme venait de lever la tête, lui adressant un sourire assuré, ses longs cheveux bruns remuaient au gré du moindre de ses mouvements, glissant sur ses épaules. Contrairement à sa physionomie, la robe d'un rouge sombre qu'il portait n'avait pratiquement rien, juste besoin d'un bon lavage. On avait fait un effort de présentation, rien de plus que le minimum.

Qui disait robe disait mage. Encore une mauvaise nouvelle que c'était bien gardé de dire Sœur Flora.

Le paladin ne broncha pas, rencontra subitement les prunelles du prisonnier. Il n'aurait su affirmer de quelle couleur ils étaient. Il mettait cette lueur sauvage rougeoyante sur le compte de la lumière et de l'obscurité.

― Désolé si j'ai l'air un peu déçu, poursuivit le jeune homme, ses menottes cliquetant par son léger mouvement de poignet, mais j'ai pas vu de femmes depuis un bout de temps alors j'espérais… Quand ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient demandé un membre de l'Inquisition de la Lumière, j'espérais voir une paladine… pas un paladin.

Les bras à nouveau croisés, Theo le toisait avec une curiosité mêlée à une perplexité indissoluble. C'était _ça_ qu'on lui demandait de trimbaler jusqu'au tribunal de l'Inquisition ? Ce bonhomme était moins épais que lui, ce qui rendait ces chaînes encore plus superflues et, sincèrement, le fait qu'il soit mage remettait en question les paroles de Sœur Flora. Si démon il avait été, il les aurait tous massacrés avant l'arrivée de l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière. Et puisque mage il était, il était naturel que ces attaches ne l'inquiètent en rien.

Devant le mutisme du paladin, ledit mage se fit plus dubitatif.

― Heu… T'es genre sourd ? Pris d'une crise qui te rend aphone ? Je vais crever d'ennui durant ce voyage avec un mec aussi loquace je le sens ! Déjà que c'est pas une jolie petite gonzesse…

Beau parleur en plus. _Pas trop stressé non plus par ce qui l'attend. Bizarre._ Theo ne parvenait pas à se faire une opinion décisive sur ce type. Il avait vu plus d'un innocent se rouler à ses pieds avec toute leur humilité pour lui demander le pardon de leurs fautes, crier et sangloter au désespoir en le suppliant de bien vouloir les croire lorsqu'ils lui disaient qu'ils n'étaient pas des démons. Ces hommes et ces femmes lui avaient tout promis pourvu qu'il leur accorde l'absolution, cherchant à exalter sa magnanimité. Mais jamais il n'avait vu ce genre de réaction. Jamais. Jamais !

Il laissa échapper un profond et long soupir, las de toutes ces questions et de cette réflexion vaine. Il découvrirait le fin mot de cette histoire sur la route ou à la condamnation de ce prisonnier. Il ne se faisait pas trop de mouron.

C'est pourquoi, le mage alerté par ce soupir qu'il prit pour un signe d'agacement, le paladin le prit au dépourvu en s'asseyant en tailleur devant la cellule. Sa main passa dans sa chevelure aussi sombre que l'ébène, Theo posa un coude sur son genou.

― Crois pas que je veuille taper la causette avec toi surtout, finit-il par dire, je fais semblant pour pas avoir à parler davantage avec l'autre vieille.

― Oh tu parles ! s'écria le mage tout émerveillé.

Il s'était plutôt vite remis de son trouble. Toujours pas l'air d'être très tracassé par le fait qu'un Inquisiteur de la Lumière s'occupait de son cas personnellement, ou de quoi allait être fait son futur très proche, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

― La ferme ! coupa Theo en lançant la première caillasse venue sur le prisonnier. J'te prierai de me donner ton nom, pour que je puisse faire bonne figure là-haut.

― Et sur la raison qui fait que je suis ici ?

― M'intéresse pas.

Là, tout de même, le mage parut désarçonné par la personnalité peu conventionnelle du paladin. Les yeux écarquillés, le mage le scrutait sans vergogne pour s'assurer qu'il plaisantait. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était loin d'être le cas. D'un mouvement circulaire du poignet, accompagné d'un regard lourd, Theo lui fit comprendre qu'il entendait être obéi et qu'il n'était pas le genre d'Inquisiteur à être porté sur le radotage et sur la patience.

Rassemblant toute sa verve et sa fierté, le dos droit, le prisonnier bomba le torse et déclara orgueilleusement :

― Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromancien de mon état, mais je t'autorise à m'appeler Bob !

― Noté Balthazar, lâcha Theo en levant les yeux au plafond, à demain je suppose. Ou à tout à l'heure.

Il se releva tant bien que mal compte tenu de l'absence évidente de souplesse de son armure, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

― Attends ! s'exclama le mage. Tu m'as même pas dit ton nom à toi !

― J'ai jamais dit que je te le donnerai et puis d'ailleurs, puisque tu le prends sur ce ton, dorénavant c'est Monsieur l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière…

― Mais c'est trop long !

Le geignement de son interlocuteur n'eut nul effet sur le paladin qui continua, implacable.

― … et tu me vouvoies. Mets-toi bien ça en tête, je ne suis pas ton allié et encore moins ton ami. S'il s'avère que t'es bien un démon, je te tranche la tête et la plante au bout d'une pique pour la donner en pâture aux corbeaux. Compris ?

"Oui" peu assuré de la tête du pyromancien qui déglutit péniblement, hésitant. Pas festif du tout, ce mec ! Si au moins c'était une jolie paladine, il aurait laissé pisser ! Quel affront que ce manque de respect et cette dureté de la part de l'Inquisiteur !

Theo remonta sans se presser. Sœur Flora l'attendait, encadrée par deux gardes qui, sur un signe d'elle, descendirent les escaliers que venait d'emprunter le jeune Inquisiteur.

― J'en sais bien assez à propos de ce Balthazar pour être convaincu qu'une enquête approfondie soit requise, lança-t-il du ton le plus convaincant qu'il avait en stock, appuyé par un visage imperméable, quand pourrais-je partir avec lui ?

― Demain matin me paraît être sage, proposa Sœur Flora, les mains enfouies dans les manches de l'une et l'autre, comme vous m'avez dit, le voyage fut long et éreintant, il me semble qu'une nuit de repos ne sera pas de refus pour votre ami et vous. Vous pouvez dormir ici ou prendre une chambre dans l'auberge qui est au bout de la rue.

― Va pour l'auberge, choisit Theo.

 _Pas envie d'entendre l'autre Balthazar Octamachin Barbatruc hurler de douleur sous les dernières tortures que vous allez lui offrir comme cadeaux de départ._

Il nota pour lui-même qu'il n'en dirait pas un mot à son ami. S'il savait, il ferait des pieds et des mains pour arracher le mage aux griffes de l'Eglise de l'Eau et s'il y avait bien une chose que Theo voulait s'épargner, s'était bien des complications inutiles.

La Sœur Flora le prenait pour un débile profond, c'en était insultant ! Comme s'il n'était pas capable de voir l'intérêt briller dans ses yeux. Pour sûr que ça l'arrangeait de le garder encore un peu. Theo voyait clair dans son jeu : ce n'était par plaisir qu'elle confiait ce type aux mains de l'Inquisition de la Lumière. Il en pariait son armure et Lumière !

― Veuillez nous excuser, dit Sœur Flora en courbant légèrement l'échine, nous avons quelque affaire à régler. Un dissident à notre Eglise à essayer de faire rentrer dans le rang. La routine, vous connaissez cela, dans votre Eglise, j'imagine.

Il retint le haussement d'épaules qui lui revint naturellement, lui tourna le dos, faisant le chemin à l'envers pour sortir de l'Eglise, tout en adressant un vague signe de la main pour la saluer. Il se fichait des intrigues de cette Eglise, du moment qu'elle n'avait pas de répercussion sur ses affaires à lui.

Demain donc, on allait officiellement lui remettre un boulet entre les pattes.

Officiellement, il en mettait sa main au feu, cette journée marquait le début des ennuis.

 **.**

 _à suivre..._

 **.**

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois ! Navrée pour les fautes qui doivent être restées, ma vue n'est plus ce qu'elle était *se fait passer pour une vieille pour attendrir et se faire pardonner*.

 **The die is cast** : le sort en est jeté. Puisque le titre est en anglais, pour une fois, je vais trouver un titre de chapitre en anglais pour chacun. Que des proverbes !

Je vous rassure immédiatement, la trame de l'histoire est écrite, la fin est bouclé. Il faut juste l'écrire et j'estime avoir assez avancé pour pouvoir commencer à publier. Donc, on se détend, elle va avoir une fin. Faut juste que Dame Inspiration s'amène au bon moment. Pas quand je suis en cours donc. Ce serait l'idéal.

Je vous prierai, si l'envie vous vient comme ça "pfuit !" de laisser une review avant de partir. Sur ce, merci d'être passé par ici et à la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 2

Ndla : Merci, merci infiniment à toutes ces personnes qui m'ont laissée un petit mot, qui follow, qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris. J'avais longuement hésité durant sa conception, avant de la publier. Je me disais "peut-être que c'est loin d'être original, qu'un autre y aura pensé et que cette pauvre personne va pâtir de mon manque d'originalité..." Bref, j'étais prête à essuyer l'indifférence ou les critiques (parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus dur que de garder des personnages IC ne serait-ce qu'au long d'un OS alors une fanfiction à chapitres...)

Je suis heureuse que ce premier chapitre ait été autant apprécié (jamais arrivé avant aussi vite !) et j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

A partir de maintenant, je trouverai un proverbe anglais - c'est raccord avec le titre du coup et puis moi qui suis nulle en titre, ça m'exercera - pour chaque chapitre (j'ai déjà fait la modification). Navré, ça a l'air un peu anachronique mais je ne connais ni l'elfique, ni le nain, ni le démoniaque, ni le patois élémentaire et encore moins les petits proverbes de l'Inquisition. Ou pas assez pour le nombre de chapitres prévus. Et puis pas sûr que mon clavier allait vouloir coopérer.

Ne vous en faites pas, tous les titres seront traduis à la fin de chaque chapitre.

Je vous remercierai tous individuellement dans la semaine, ne croyez pas que je suis une vilaine ingrate, ce chapitre était déjà écris à l'avance. J'vous adore tous autant que vous êtes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sacred Crew !**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

 ** _Bear and Forebear_**

 **.**

Le jeune homme plissa le nez devant l'odeur qui émanait de la rue, plus précisément du poissonnier venant ouvrir son échoppe, étalant des caisses pleines. La bonne odeur de la mort dès le matin ! Theo n'en raffolait pas, et son compagnon de voyage n'en pensait pas moins.

― Parlez-moi d'un bon lait chaud et d'un bon bouillon de légumes, grommela ce dernier.

― Quel choix aventureux, Grun, le railla le paladin en ajustant la sangle de la selle de son destrier, comptes-tu aussi t'endormir à six heures du soir aujourd'hui ?

Le nain toisa son ami d'un air faussement réprobateur, puis son attention se recentra sur sa monture, un double poney, histoire de ménager sa fierté.

― Je dis simplement que je ne serai pas contre le poisson mais dès le matin, c'est un peu rude.

Sa tête se tourna vers la solide charrette qu'on attelait, un garde ouvrait la porte de la cage métallique préalablement vissée à la carriole. Il ne dirait rien là-dessus, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions pour escorter le prisonnier dans les meilleurs conditions tout en assurant leur propre sécurité. Bien que, comme Theo l'avait souligné hier soir, cette cage n'offrait qu'un semblant de confort pour transporter le prisonnier d'un point A à un point B pour eux. Si démon il était, il soufflerait cette charrette d'un mouvement nonchalant, avec la même facilité qu'une aiguille crevait une bulle de savon.

Theo, connaissant les sentiments de son compagnon de voyage sur cette mission, posa sa main sur son épaule.

― Merci de m'accompagner mon ami, et de surcroît de prendre en charge la conduite de cette prison.

Il y avait mis toute sa politesse, ce qui sonnait plutôt étrangement aux oreilles du nain. Il eut un rire face à ces précautions oratoire.

― On s'est promis de voyager ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive, je n'allais pas t'attendre ici, à me tourner les pouces, pendant que tu te baladais avec un démon ou je-ne-sais-quel ennemi. On s'accompagne jusqu'au bout.

Theo opina, conforté dans sa décision, et leur attention fut aimanté par l'homme que les deux gardes d'hier amenaient, ou plutôt tractaient vu l'état du Balthazar. L'Inquisiteur de la Lumière ne s'était pas trompé, ils lui en avaient donné pour son compte durant la nuit. _M'est avis que Grun va vouloir s'en occuper plus que nécessaire,_ songea le paladin en ravalant un soupir exaspéré. Il lui suffisait de voir les prunelles brillantes d'indignation de son ami pour en être convaincu. Il prit les devants, l'un des gardes avançant le cheval de trait dans leur direction. Vif, son compagnon de voyage prit, ou arracha cela dépendait du point de vue, les rênes des mains du garde qui eut l'air outré.

― Sympa, merci, fit Theo rapidement. Attachez la monture de mon ami à l'arrière.

Il tendit la main impérieusement d'un air entendu. Le mage était déjà dans sa cellule, impossible de le voir du devant de la charrette, à peine s'il voyait un pan de sa robe pourpre. Le garde lâcha la clé de la cage au-dessus de sa paume, reniflant de façon méprisante. La main de Theo se referma dessus et il passa la cordelette en cuir autour de son cou, la clé glissa sous son plastron.

La monture de Grunlek attachée à l'arrière de la carriole, le nain assit sur le siège surélevé, celui-ci hocha la tête en direction de son ami, fit claquer les rênes et le cheval de trait s'avança d'un pas rapide, Lumière restant sur le côté gauche de la charrette à la demande de son cavalier. Ce dernier eut un ultime regard vers l'Eglise de l'Eau.

― Que les Dieux vous accompagnent durant votre voyage ! lui lança Sœur Flora, que personne n'avait vu sortir, et qui pourtant se tenait sur le palier et les gratifiait d'un salut.

― Merci pour les vivres, lui répondit le paladin sur le même ton.

Et là-dessus il tapota une des sacoches accrochées à la selle de Lumière et tourna définitivement le dos de l'Eglise.

Enfin, son regard se braqua sur le mage. Malgré son état pitoyable, il s'efforçait à conserver toute sa jeune vivacité, aussi sauvage qu'indomptable. Derrière les mèches des longs cheveux bruns en bataille du détenu, le paladin pouvait croiser le regard rougeoyant.

 _Ça ne veut strictement rien dire, c'est un mage_ , Theo essayait de se convaincre sans trop comprendre les raisons qui le poussaient à le faire, _les mages sont tous un peu bizarres. Et puis les démons peuvent prendre une apparence humaine sans que personne ne puisse avoir de soupçons sur eux. Impossible qu'un être humain normal puisse savoir les reconnaître…_

Le regard du pyromancien soutint le sien, assez longtemps pour interpeller le paladin, puis se détourna, revenant à la raison. Mieux valait ne pas agacer le mec qui pouvait faire sauter la tête d'un individu d'un coup d'épée comme le ferait un sabre sur le goulot d'une bouteille de champagne. La première impression qu'il avait eue sur l'Inquisiteur était tenace. Soit, il ne se laisserait pas intimider, comme il venait de le faire comprendre néanmoins, il n'était pas non plus assez taré pour le défier en plein cœur de la ville où il avait été arrêté.

Theo fit avancer Lumière jusqu'à Grunlek, son ami l'ayant appelé d'un signe de son bras.

― D'après toi, c'en est un ou pas ?

Le paladin haussa les épaules.

― Difficile de donner un pronostic, surtout sur un pyromancien. Les mages sont tous un peu louches dans leur genre.

Par expérience, Grunlek et Theo étaient d'accord sur ce point. Les pensées d'un mage étaient insondables.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, son ami nain fit arrêter le véhicule, décision qui intrigua tout autant le paladin que le pyromancien. L'ingénieur descendit de son siège pour aller chercher une gourde d'eau fraîche et un peu de viande séchée avant d'aller se poster entre Lumière et la charrette.

― Maintenant qu'on est loin de ce village, je peux m'adresser à toi sans qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait de problème. Je suppose que tu n'as ni mangé ni bu depuis un bon bout de temps ?

Balthazar jeta un œil vers Theo. L'Inquisiteur ne paraissait pas ravi mais ne disait mot. Grunlek comprit où il voulait en venir car il ajouta :

― Il n'a pas son mot à dire là-dessus, il connait mes conditions pour que j'accepte de l'aider dans cette mission. Alors ?

Le mage eut un autre coup d'œil vers le paladin. Les lèvres pincées, l'Inquisiteur guettait sa réaction, le plus petit geste suspect, la moindre parole sibylline.

― C'est vrai, admit Balthazar.

Il tendit ses deux mains, ses mouvements entravés par les chaînes qui reliaient ses poignets et ses chevilles l'une à l'autre. Grunlek déposa l'outre et la nourriture dans ses mains sous le regard désapprobateur du paladin muré dans son silence.

― Garde l'outre, on en a d'autres.

Là-dessus, il remonta sur son siège et fit repartir la carriole, laissant à Theo le soin de surveiller le suspect. Il semblait au pyromancien qu'il venait de perdre des bons points dans sa balance imaginaire, ou d'en gagner de mauvais. Theo n'émit qu'un grognement au passage de son ami, les yeux plissés un court instant. Puis d'une invisible impulsion des talons, Lumière reprit son prompt pas.

Ils passaient à travers des champs en suivant la route pavée, la carriole entièrement parcourut de tremblements à chaque seconde. Theo aperçut la douleur marquer les traits du mage. Il avait mangé goulûment la nourriture et prenait soin de se garder de l'eau pour plus tard, conservant la gourde en main pour lui éviter une chute inévitable hors de sa prison sur roues.

Theo ne savait pas trop s'il fallait le laisser avec ses plaies ou le guérir. Grunlek prendrait certainement la décision à sa place, bon qu'il était, cependant il n'était pas sûr qu'amener un cadavre au tribunal était une bonne idée. Il n'avait pas non plus envie que ce mage se fasse des idées.

― C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'avoir gaspillé ainsi nos vivres, souffla Theo en direction de Grunlek, Lumière arrivant à sa hauteur.

― Je n'appelle pas ça "avoir gaspillé", moi, répliqua le nain avec toute la sérénité du monde.

― S'il te prend pour un idiot et que tu te fais avoir par une de ses sorcelleries, ne viens pas te plaindre auprès de moi, le prévint le paladin.

― Ce n'est pas ce que je comptais faire, assura Grunlek, clôturant la conversation en se tournant vers l'autre côté pour profiter du paysage champêtre.

Theo fit ralentir Lumière pour revenir vers le mage, avec l'intention de ne plus dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils établissent un camp pour la nuit. Rester muet toute une journée, cela paraissait infaisable avec l'autre pipelette.

Parce que oui, après une bonne dizaine de minutes de silence, le gosier hydraté, le bougre se mit à parler. A beaucoup parler. A lui parler, à lui oui, l'Inquisiteur qui avait cru l'avoir assez intimidé la veille pour avoir la paix.

― C'est tout de même incroyable que ces enfoirés de l'Eglise de l'Eau m'aient emprisonné seulement parce que je leur semblais un peu louche. J'ai l'air louche hein ? Dites ? Je prends votre silence pour un non... Non parce que moi j'étais juste de passage au départ et puis ça s'est gâté lorsque les villageois ont trouvé un cadavre impossible à identifier. Il ne restait chez lui – parce qu'il vivait seul voyez-vous ? – il ne restait chez lui qu'un tas de cendre. Et c'est vrai que j'ai dit à une jolie serveuse… et à une ou deux, voir une petite dizaine de jolies femmes que j'étais pyromancien mais est-ce que ça fait de moi un criminel ? Faire l'addition d'un A aléatoire avec un B aussi funeste, ça mène pas toujours au bon résultat. Je ne suis pas le seul à pratiquer la magie dans les environs, et encore moins le seul mage à pouvoir manipuler le feu. Vous êtes Inquisiteur, vous avez dû en voir passer, des mages non ?

 _Par le Bouclier du Dieu Euthanasie*, que quelqu'un le tue, ou au moins me le bâillonne !_

Le visage impassible que s'était composé le paladin commençait à se craqueler, légèrement, doucement, surement, alors que ses mains se resserraient vigoureusement sur les rênes. Ce Baltringue Octavie Barbitruc allait mourir dans les prochaines heures si personne ne le faisait taire. Foi de Theo Silverberg.

D'autant que Grunlek entendait très bien le long monologue du pyro-mage et, nullement ennuyé par celui-ci, s'amusait muettement et nettement de l'apparente absence de réaction de son ami. Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas.

― Je ne suis tout de même pas le seul à trouver le comportement de c't'Eglise bizarre quand même ! Pas possible ! Ils m'ont torturé sans poser la moindre question. C'est-y-pas louche ça ? Non, vous faites aussi ce genre de chose à l'Inquisition de la Lumière ? A ce que je sais, vous le faites pas aux gens comme ça, gratuitement, sans avoir des preuves solides que vous avez bien un démon ou un hérétique face à vous. Quoique, j'ai entendu parler d'exécutions sommaires dans le Nord. A cause de la présence de magie noire, truc du genre, sais pas trop. Ça ne m'intéresse pas des masses en fait. Enfin, vous êtes un bon gars, je suis sûr, et vous n'allez pas torturer un mec qui n'a rien fait n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait pour lui la délicatesse d'user du vouvoiement comme il lui avait demandé la veille. Theo devait convenir qu'il ne dépassait pas la ligne. Il se retrouvait pieds et poings liés. Le paladin regrettait de ne pas avoir inclus le silence dans les consignes. Grunlek avait bien du mal à retenir un fou rire, peinait à conserver sa figure d'homme flegmatique. Il crut ne pas pouvoir tenir en croisant involontairement le S.O.S. que lui lança Theo sans prononcer un mot, son regard trahissant son désespoir.

Il espérait qu'un peu de baston interromprait leur voyage, allait faire taire le mage. Rien qu'un peu, pas grand-chose ! Un rat géant ou une araignée !... Un dragon ?

Theo avait la conviction que s'il lui adressait la parole, il avait perdu. Perdu à quoi, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée cependant, il ne voulait pas se laisser l'entraîner dans son jeu. Il essayait de déceler de la satisfaction chez le mage. Comble du malheur, il était sérieux quand il se lançait dans cette diarrhée verbale. _Plus bavard, tu meurs_.

― C'est dommage de m'être fait arrêter sans sommation, continuait inlassablement le pyromancien, la bière là-bas était pas mauvaise et les femmes pas vilaines ! Ça me fait penser, les Inquisiteurs de la Lumière font tous vœu de chasteté ? C'est qu'une rumeur que j'ai entendue ici et là. Vu que j'ai la chance d'avoir l'un d'entre eux sous la main, sans offense bien sûr, j'aurai voulu savoir ça et puis aussi...

Bon, là, ce n'était plus tolérable. Une heure qu'il lui pétait les noyaux, pas possible de supporter davantage ! Grunlek n'avait pas l'air très pressé de l'aider, faisait mine de regarder ailleurs dès qu'il sentait peser sur sa nuque le poids du regard mi-suppliant mi autoritaire du paladin.

Pas le choix, il fallait qu'il trouve un truc à dire pour qu'il arrête de parler. Ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

― Dis, l'interrompit brutalement Theo, j'ai une question pour toi.

― J'écoute ! s'exclama le pyro-mage, enfantin dans sa mimique extatique.

Comme un gosse heureux parce que son parent daigne jouer avec lui aux chevaliers et aux voleurs. Très perturbant.

― Tu leur parlais autant aux gars de l'Eglise de l'Eau ?

Le pyromancien eut un temps de réflexion, faussement perplexe.

― Non… 'Fin là-bas ils n'étaient pas aussi sympathiques !

Theo se repassa mentalement le fil de ses souvenirs de la veille. Une fois. Deux. Trois… Quatre. Cinq. Sauf si sa mémoire lui faisait déjà défaut, et à son âge c'aurait été inquiétant, il avait, à sa souvenance, pas été « sympathique » une seule fois. Il dédia son regard le plus noir à Grunlek. Le nain rentra la tête entre ses épaules sans mot dire.

― Comme quoi, la sympathie n'est qu'une question de point de vue, grommela le paladin qui éleva la voix en s'adressant directement au détenu, songe que je suis peut-être en train de t'emmener à ta mort prochaine alors essaye un peu de te sentir concerné.

Le mage eut une moue boudeuse, repoussant du dos de la main une mèche de cheveux.

― Pas besoin de me préoccuper de ce que je ne peux modifier. Ça ira. Je le sais.

Assorti à cette affirmation, il plongea son regard droit dans les prunelles couleur océan de l'Inquisiteur. Mal à l'aise pour une raison qui lui passait par-dessus la tête, Theo soutint sans faillir ce qu'il préféra prendre pour un défi alors qu'il était évident que ce n'était qu'une démonstration de la détermination à vivre du prisonnier. Une fois encore, ce fut le mage qui détourna le regard, le dirigeant vers le paysage qui défilait lentement.

 _Apparemment, ça arrive que des gens croient en leur innocence tellement fort qu'ils n'ont pas peur de mourir._

Theo n'avait jamais vu ce genre de cas. Il fallait bien une première fois à tout. Sa colère partiellement dissipée par la tournure étonnante de leur brève discussion, il se réfugia brièvement dans un silence contemplatif. Grunlek, ayant tout entendu, se promit d'avoir une petite conversation avec son compagnon de voyage le soir même.

― Ce matin, tu m'avais l'air déçu que nous ne soyons que deux à t'escorter là-bas, fit remarquer, avec une immense joie, le paladin en se remémorant de la figure déconfite du mage lorsqu'il les avait vus.

Le mage eut une grimace, pris sur le fait alors qu'il s'était cru discret, et se trémoussa, gêné.

― Oui et non. C'est juste que je trouve que c'est un peu léger pour une compagnie sensée amener un individu dangereux.

― Mais personne n'a dit qu'il n'y aurait que nous deux, poursuivit perfidement Theo.

― Combien vous serez à la fin alors ?

Theo lança un petit « Ha ! Va savoir ! » de derrière les fagots pour ensuite faire la sourde oreille aux appels du pyromancien insistant. Trépignant comme un gosse, celui-ci mit un bon bout de temps avant d'abandonner, renfrogné d'une façon si infantile que Theo ne put garder pour lui un petit sourire supérieur. Grunlek ne fit aucun commentaire.

La route se poursuivit donc, le mage avait repris son bavardage incessant, espérant agacer suffisamment le paladin pour le pousser à converser avec lui.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'orée d'une forêt, le pyro-mage fut interrompu par des bruissements dont la source ne pouvait être que les broussailles. Theo stoppa net Lumière par réflexe, vite imité par Grunlek. Des formes confuses, et pourtant indéniablement humaines, leur barrèrent la route. L'une d'entre elle s'approcha du convoi et, une main autoritairement tendue vers le petit groupe, s'exprima d'une voix forte et claire :

― Halte ! C'est ici que votre chemin s'arrête !

 **.**

 _à suivre..._

 **.**

* * *

*Cette expression risque de devenir ma petite griffe personnelle dans ce fandom si ça continue.

 **Bear and Forebeard** : Supporte et attends.

Je m'arrête là... pour le moment ! Je vous remercie encore, laissez un petit mot car écrire me fait plaisir mais savoir que ce que j'écris peut vous faire sourire, c'est tout aussi réconfortant. Je ne mords pas, c'est promis !

On se recroise très vite, faites attention à vous et portez-vous bien !


	3. Chapitre 3

Ndla : Je l'avais promis, je suis de retour avec en cadeau ce nouveau chapitre de "Sacred Crew", je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre le fait que vous puissiez prendre autant de plaisir à lire que moi à l'écrire. Non pas que je veuille des compliments (ne le faites pas pour ce motif, pitié ! Sinon je vais... je vais rien du tout, j'ai pas de moyen de pression. Zut !), seulement, je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'on trouve à ma petite plume toute frétillante et toute tremblante. Je suppose que c'est un truc classique chez les auteurs de fanfiction. Je vous vois lever les yeux au plafond alors plutôt que de lire ces lignes barbantes, lisez le chapitre !

Je vous remercie encore de vos reviews, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices. Sachez que je les lis et relis avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Je ne flatte pas mon égo, je me rassure, c'est une technique comme une autre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sacred Crew**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **.**

 _ **Still water run deep**_

 **.**

Le nain prit la peine de les compter. Quatre. Quatre lambins face à un paladin. Alors celle-là, c'était la meilleure ! _Complètement stupide ou sérieusement suicidaire._ Grunlek garda la bouche fermée, déjà amusé en connaissant la réaction de son ami. Réaction qui ne se fit pas prier.

― Comment ça « Halte » ? s'écria le paladin. Ici, moi seul aie l'autorité pour permettre à ce convoi de s'arrêter ou non !

Pas de patience et pas de tolérance, ça fait que Theo est en colère. Grunlek connaissait la chanson. Il le laisserait se débrouiller avec ces bandits, sans essayer de démentir. C'était la fierté du paladin qu'on venait de remettre en question, habituellement, Theo concédait volontiers l'autorité à son ami nain.

― Navré mon petit père, fit l'autre, mais vous allez devoir nous donner tous vos biens et tout votre or si vous voulez avoir la vie sauve.

― Ça inclus le cheval et l'armure, ajouta un second larron qui s'imaginait déjà sur la monture et porter l'armure en plaque.

L'amusement évanoui, Grunlek haussa les sourcils. Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Pas besoin de jeter un œil derrière lui pour savoir à quoi ressemblait le visage du jeune Inquisiteur. Un coude planté sur son genou, le menton sur la paume ouverte, il eut un soupir las.

― Ils sont clairement en surnombre, fit le mage en passant sa tête entre deux barreaux, vous me permettez de vous donner un coup de main ?

 _Super, il va être de mauvaise humeur tout le reste de la journée à présent._

Un son métallique, clair comme l'eau d'une rivière, se fit entendre dans son dos. Un rugissement éclata, digne d'une colère divine.

― HORS DE QUESTION !

Un coup de tonnerre presque inaudible fit vibrer l'air autour d'eux. Un second tonna, plus violent encore, roulement invisible se rapprochant dangereusement du groupe. L'épée brandit vers le ciel, Theo s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur, menaçant. Le mage et les quatre bandits levèrent le nez vers l'éclair apparut pour frapper la pointe de l'épée, s'attendant à voir le paladin s'effondrer, mort ou au minimum inconscient. A leur grande surprise, non seulement l'éclair eut l'air de n'avoir eu aucun effet sur l'Inquisiteur mais d'autres éclairs suivirent, frappant les autres hommes qui churent, sonnés. Ou mort dans le pire des cas.

Aussitôt apparu, aussitôt disparu. Les nuages noirs se dissipèrent et ne resta de la manifestation foudroyante de la fumée sur l'armure de plaque et un bout de terre calciné. Et quatre hommes dans les vapes.

L'épée rengainée, Theo fit avancer Lumière vers l'avant de la carriole, ignorant la tête d'ahuri du mage qui n'arrivait pas à croire en ce qu'il venait de voir.

― C'est pas exactement ce que tu avais prévu j'imagine, murmura Grunlek en se penchant vers Théo.

― Pas exactement, admit l'Inquisiteur, j'avais pensé que la foudre resterait sur la lame et que j'aurais eu le temps de les frapper tous les quatre. Voyons le côté positif, on a gagné du temps.

Devant le pragmatisme du paladin, le nain baissa les bras. Ce qui était fait était fait, impossible de revenir là-dessus. Il lui aurait été impossible d'arrêter le paladin à temps. Il descendit l'aider à déplacer les corps sur à côté du chemin. Après vérification, ils ne se réveilleraient pas avant un bon bout de temps. Grunlek protesta tout d'abord. On ne pouvait pas les laisser là tout de même ? Theo était d'avis de les abandonner pour éviter les complications. Après moult négociation, ils réussirent à obtenir satisfaction d'une certaine façon. Theo ne les ligota pas et Grunlek ne les fit pas soigner.

Ils reprirent la route donc, avec un mage sur le carreau. Ou presque.

― Wow, bordel ! C'était quoi ça ?

 _Pas la meilleure idée du monde de lui montrer ce que je sais faire,_ se souvint Theo. Tant pis.

― C'était exactement ce que tu as vu et ce à quoi tu vas avoir droit si tu m'emmerdes encore longtemps.

Le sourcil de Balthazar atteignit une hauteur incongrue. Theo se tourna vers son compagnon de voyage sans se soucier davantage du mage.

― Grunlek, cherchons une clairière pour y passer la nuit. Ces types ne sont pas un danger, ils doivent avoir compris la leçon. Il nous suffira de faire un feu de camp pour éloigner les prédateurs… et nous en éloignerons le suspect. Il se contentera d'une torche.

Il prononça ces derniers mots en élevant la voix, certain d'être entendu par le concerné. Le mage, commençant à vaguement s'ennuyer, se mit à étudier l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière, se faisant le plus silencieux et discret possible. Le regard du paladin balayait de temps à autre les environs, sur le qui-vive et pourtant sans avoir une seule fois touché le pommeau de son épée. Balthazar plissa les yeux, intrigué. L'Inquisiteur n'avait pas l'air spécialement méfiant, même plutôt attentif. Attentif et impatient. Il était en train de guetter l'arrivée de quelqu'un ?

Ce n'était pas du bluff alors, ils ne seraient pas seulement deux. Restait à savoir combien de personnes en tout.

Parce que ce n'était pas tout ça mais il ne comptait pas rester jusqu'au bout du voyage avec eux. Il avait l'air d'en avoir rien à cirer néanmoins, il aimait bien sa petite vie de nomade, d'aventurier, un peu ennuyeuse parce qu'il devait rester seul pour ne pas s'attacher et risquer la vie de son entourage, toutefois il appréciait sa vie comme elle était !

Pas stupide, le Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ! Il leur fausserait compagnie à la moindre occasion, à la moindre ouverture, à la plus minuscule des interstices.

Dommage, ils paraissaient sympathiques – surtout le paladin ha ! – dans d'autres circonstances, ils se seraient certainement bien entendu avec eux. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Jolies tigresses. Stop, il fallait qu'il se concentre.

Il fut interrompu brutalement par l'arrêt de la carriole, écrasé contre le seul mur métallique de la cage dans un « Bong ! » retentissant. Theo pivota sur sa selle vers le mage, se posant quelque question sur la santé mentale de Balthazar en l'observant se recroqueviller et se tenir le crâne à deux mains avec un gémissement de douleur. Hum. Possible que le démon soit en train d'essayer de se montrer. Grunlek était déjà en train de prendre les affaires accrochées à la selle de la jument derrière la carriole que le paladin n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Pas de corne, pas d'écaille, pas de prunelles aux couleurs changeantes. Bon.

Le mage ne saurait probablement jamais à quel point il l'avait échappé belle ce jour-là.

Theo mit pieds à terre, s'étirant tant bien que mal, et ravala un bâillement peu professionnel. Pas question de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse devant le détenu. Grunlek n'avait pas pu ne pas remarquer que la contrariété de son ami ne s'était guère estompée.

― Pas mal comme endroit, constata Theo, il ne devrait pas avoir du mal à nous retrouver.

Phrase ô combien ambiguë, laissant volontairement Balthazar dans le flou.

― En espérant qu'il ne se soit rien passé en chemin, fit son ami.

Grunlek se saisit de la torche et l'accrocha près du détenu, tout en veillant à ce qu'elle reste hors de sa portée. Lui et Theo eurent un même sursaut en voyant la torche s'allumer d'elle-même. Rectification, au vue du sourire contrit du mage, la torche allumée par le prisonnier lui-même.

Sévère, Theo braqua un regard sans équivoque vers Balthazar. Le ton fut sec.

― Première et dernière fois. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à utiliser tes pouvoirs. Tant que je ne suis pas certain de leur nature, tu as intérêt à les oublier.

En prononçant ses mots, le paladin de la Lumière se mit à douter. Un mage ne devait-il pas avoir de bâton pour que son don s'exprime ? Il l'écarta bien vite. Les faits étaient là, il serait intraitable.

― Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur l'Inquisiteur dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom, fit le pyromancien, je ne voulais qu'aider car il me semblait fastidieux pour maître nain d'allumer une torche placée aussi haut.

― Merci… Balthazar si j'ai bien compris, s'empressa de dire Grunlek avant que Theo ne puisse réagir à ce qu'il prenait assurément pour une provocation.

― Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bob !

― On verra ça plus tard si tu veux bien.

Grunlek avait esquivé avec habileté le parti pris pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Ni le mage ni le paladin n'était dupe. Le camp dressé, le feu maîtrisé, Theo repartit pour aller faire une ronde.

― Je reviens aussi tôt que possible, avait-il dit avant de partir, je compte sur toi, Grun. S'il se passe quoique ce soit, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. T'as carte blanche.

Il s'éloigna progressivement sur ces mots menaçants, sans un regard pour le prisonnier. Ce dernier se sentit assez découragé en constatant que l'armure du paladin brillait, dissipant sans difficulté l'épaisseur des ténèbres autour de lui dans un rayon non négligeable, pour tout dire, assez avantageux. De toute façon, il n'avait pas prévu de partir dès maintenant, ils étaient encore dans le cercle d'influence immédiat de l'Eglise de l'Eau.

― Tu as faim ?

Le pyromancien émergea une seconde fois de ses pensées, captant le geste de Grunlek à son intention. Un léger vent charriait vers lui les odeurs des herbes aromatiques, de la viande qui cuisait à la broche. Était-ce bien prudent de rameuter les probables prédateurs avec ça ? Le nain avait l'air serein et n'attendait que sa réponse. Aussi, Balthazar ne se fit pas prier et ajouta, une fois l'offre sous-entendue acceptée.

― Il vous laisse vraiment faire ce que vous voulez ?

Grunlek fut surpris par cette question.

― Je ne fais pas parti de l'Inquisition, je crois que ça se voit.

C'était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure, aurait-il eu envie de dire. Le pyro-mage eut une grimace de douleur en se mouvant vers le côté qui donnait sur le campement, le corps tout contre les barreaux. Grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

― Certes, maître nain, mais il me semble que l'Inquisiteur que vous accompagnez est… disons…

Difficile de faire dans le politiquement correct en parlant de Theo. Grunlek fut compréhensif et le sortit immédiatement de l'embarras dans lequel il venait de se jeter involontairement.

― Il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a des œillères dans tous les domaines. Je suis son ami, pas son adjuvant ou son écuyer. J'ai mon avis, il a le sien. Par exemple, s'il juge que tu es un ennemi, et que je ne puis remettre ça en question, je lui fais confiance. Si je juge que tu es innocent, il me prêtera une oreille attentive. Il a un caractère de chien, c'est un fait, mais à sa façon, il veut bien faire.

Une qualité, les deux hommes en convenaient, qui pouvait vite devenir un défaut en de troubles circonstances.

Ragaillardi par l'odeur, Balthazar prit soin de garder dans un coin de sa tête les propos de Grunlek et inspira à plein poumons le bouquet de senteurs. Longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'humer de tels arômes.

― Quel est son nom ? s'enquit Balthazar, se faufilant dans la brèche qu'il crut s'être creusé.

― S'il ne te l'a pas donné, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais, répondit du tac-au-tac Grunlek avec un sourire chafouin.

Caramba, encore raté !

― Puis-je vous demander le vôtre maître nain ? tenta le détenu.

― Grunlek, laissa tomber l'ingénieur nain après avoir laisser passer une longue minute de silence, Grunlek Von Krayn.

Longue minute durant laquelle il s'était levé, un bol, des couverts et une brochette en mains, s'était approché de la carriole pour tendre la nourriture vers le prisonnier. Ce dernier s'empara des mets offerts avec la plus grande des précautions, lui souffla des remerciements d'une sincérité poignante.

― Enchanté de vous connaître malgré les circonstances, maître Von Krayn.

A juste titre, le nez du nain se plissa de contrariété face à tant de manière.

― C'est trop pompeux, appelle-moi simplement Grunlek, ça ira. Et tant pis pour l'autre ronchon. Maintenant mange, la nuit va être longue, la journée de demain tout autant. Cela faisait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu un repas digne de ce nom ?

Pensif, les yeux de Balthazar se levèrent vers la cime des arbres avant de se rabaisser vers son interlocuteur.

― Je ne sais pas trop, il n'y avait pas de calendrier dans ma cellule mais d'après l'alternance jour/nuit que je pouvais voir passer de la lucarne… huit semaines, je dirais.

Révolté en son for intérieur, Grunlek ne fit aucun commentaire, le laissa manger en paix. Il repartit s'asseoir près du feu, guettant l'arrivée de son compagnon de voyage, jetant un œil vers le mage dévorant son dîner, prenant quelque fois une petite gorgée d'eau.

Tant de questions brûlaient les lèvres du nain, tant de zones d'ombre dans cette affaire ne le laissant pas indifférent. Il avait écouté le monologue du détenu, plus tôt dans la journée, et ce qu'il avait dit l'avait interpellé. Décidément, il devait avoir cette conversation avec Theo. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

Le paladin revint une demi-heure plus tard, l'armure éclaboussant les environs de sa lumière, dont l'éclat était incomparable. Elle diminua progressivement à son approche du feu jusqu'à disparaître. A la question muette que posait le regard de Grunlek, Theo eut un hochement de tête négatif, une brève inquiétude passa sur sa figure. L'Inquisiteur s'assit à la gauche de son ami, s'emparant de la nourriture qui lui était proposée.

― Les chasseurs du coin font un tel boulot dans les environs que je n'ai vu presque aucune bestiole sur ma route, rapporta Theo.

― Une bonne chose, si prédateur il y a, ils ne s'approcheront de nous tant qu'il y a une source de lumière.

Il se rendit compte que Theo couvait des yeux Balthazar, celui-ci savourant ce qu'on lui avait donné. Grunlek ajouta :

― Il ne risque pas de s'enfuir ce soir, il n'est pas en état. Te fatigue pas.

Le paladin grogna et fit difficilement dériver son regard sur Lumière paissant paisiblement à deux mètres de là.

― D'ailleurs à ce propos…

― Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, le coupa Theo en levant une main clémente, je vais voir ça demain matin. J'ai usé de ma foudre aujourd'hui et ça m'a vidé. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, on veillera sur son état durant la nuit.

A deux, les tours de gardes allaient être tendus. Theo autant que Grunlek aurait apprécié que leur compagnon les ait déjà rejoins. Force était de constater qu'un contretemps s'était imposé entre lui et ses deux amis.

― On devrait le croiser sur la route, il ne doit pas être bien loin, assura Grunlek, convaincu.

― Ouais… C'est pas comme si ça lui ressemblait.

Theo mordit sans conviction dans un des morceaux de viande, perdu dans ses pensées et ses hypothèses scabreuses que Grunlek, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, n'aurait pas pu dissiper. Leur troisième compagnon se faisait languir au-delà de toute prédiction !

Grunlek chercha un sujet de conversation, pour distraire son ami, et un seul lui vint à l'esprit, le préoccupant tant qu'il avait besoin d'en converser avec lui de toute façon.

― J'ai un peu discuté avec ce Balthazar et, en prenant en compte ce qu'il te disait aujourd'hui, je me demande si cette affaire-là n'est pas un peu louche. Et je n'y mêle pas l'Eglise de la Lumière.

Theo avait saisi bien avant qu'il ne fasse cette précision. Grunlek lui donna les informations utiles, tria subtilement. Le paladin pointa du doigt l'anomalie de l'histoire.

― J'ai reçu mon ordre il y a deux semaines, et quand je l'ai eu, mes supérieurs avaient reçu la lettre de sœur Fleurette il y avait de cela deux semaines. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient pendant les quatre restantes ?

― C'est bien la question que je me suis posé.

L'Inquisiteur se massa les tempes, son profond soupir chassa les mèches ébènes de son front.

― Mettons que ce Balthazar dise la vérité, reprit-il soudainement, très suspicieux sur ce point, mettons qu'ils n'étaient pas certains d'avoir le bon suspect, qu'il a fallu un délai de deux semaines sans bizarrerie, plus le temps que la lettre arrive à l'Eglise, qu'on délibère, que je sois en charge du truc…

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, énervé par toute cette vaine gymnastique cérébrale.

― J'le sentais tellement pas ! grogna-t-il. Dès que j'ai reçu cette putain de lettre de malheur ! Maintenant, va falloir qu'on tire au clair cette histoire.

― On se monte le bourrichon pour rien si ça se trouve, supposa Grunlek, s'ils avaient quelque chose à se reprocher, pourquoi prévenir l'Eglise de la Lumière ?

― Parce qu'elle se tient au courant dès que des événements un peu louches surviennent, répondit Theo, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ces incidents aux alentours de ce village sont inexplicables, notamment les disparitions de plusieurs personnes dont on aurait soi-disant retrouvé les cendres. Si cette Sœur Faribole* s'était tue à propos de l'emprisonnement d'un probable démon, l'Eglise de la Lumière se serait mise à la soupçonner. Rien de suspect à l'horizon donc, c'est la procédure.

Fataliste, Theo eut un haussement d'épaules significatif. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils auraient la réponse à cette énigme, peut-être jamais, alors il laissait tomber. Pour ce soir. Parce qu'il savait que Grunlek ferait revenir ce sujet sur le tapis. Ils verraient bien ce qui allait se passer durant leur voyage.

― On se monte la tête pour rien, je ne vois pas en quoi ce type est important, acheva Theo, s'il en savait trop, il serait mort avant que nous arrivions au village.

― Un accident est si vite arrivé, convint Grunlek, et puis cette Sœur Flora ne t'a jamais demandé combien de personne allait t'accompagner.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot à ce sujet, se sentant trop peu concernés par cette histoire. L'Inquisition se chargerait de démêler tout ce fatras avec l'Eglise de l'Eau si ces zones d'ombre ne lui plaisaient pas.

La nuit leur parut courte par leur manque de sommeil au matin et longue à la fois car personne ne les avait rejoins, bien qu'ils en avaient nourri l'espoir. Aucun incident, le mage s'était endormi sans prononcer un mot.

Ce fut le grincement de la porte de sa cellule qui l'éveilla. Il entrouvrit d'abord un œil, méfiant, se demandant même si ce n'était pas un de ces gars de l'Eglise de l'Eau ayant changé d'avis et tentant de terminer le travail. Il avait eu une rude nuit de sommeil, interrompu qu'elle avait été par la douleur de ses plaies encore trop vives.

Le souffle heurté, il fut ébloui par les rares rayons plongeant en piqué vers lui. Puis cette silhouette se fit plus distincte, par sa voix rude et pourtant anxieuse.

― Sors.

Sans réfléchir il obéit, rampant pieds en avant jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir dans la carriole, hors de sa cage. Il ne rêvait pas, chaque centimètre de son corps douloureux le lui hurlait, c'était bien le paladin qui se dressait devant. Grunlek rangeait toutes leurs affaires, effaçait avec soin les traces de leur passage. Son attention se reporta sur l'Inquisiteur, la menace immédiate. Il avait découvert quelque chose ? Il n'avait rien fait de compromettant…

― Enlève ta robe de mage… Enfin le haut.

Le paladin avait fait ce rajout à la va-vite devant l'air moqueur que commençait à prendre les traits du pyromancien.

― Te fais pas d'idée surtout, t'es pas transportable dans cet état. On a quand même trois bonnes semaines de route devant nous au meilleur des cas. Je commence à te cerner, tu vas geindre si je ne m'occupe pas de ces blessures au plus vite.

Il ne disait donc pas que c'était une idée de Grunlek. Intéressant. Balthazar n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il abdiqua sans broncher, exposant ses plaies sanglantes devant un paladin imperturbable. Il en avait vu d'autre même si, il l'avouait, ce spectacle avait quelque chose de révulsant.

Il passa ses mains au-dessus de celles qui marbraient le torse. Les sillons sombres se refermèrent petit à petit, le sang cessa de rouler en billes macabres sous le regard attentif de Balthazar. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il sentit cet apaisement bénéfique en lui remonter à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire apparaisse sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Sourire que nota Theo sans rien dire, exigeant sobrement qu'il se tourne.

Une fois les plaies refermées, Balthazar à nouveau glissé dans sa cage refermée à double tour, le convoi reprit sa route.

― Satisfait ? demanda Theo, juché sur Lumière.

― Je n'y trouve rien à redire, répondit Grunlek sur le même ton de la confidence, tu aurais pu lui dire que c'était moi qui t'avais imposé cette condition, je ne t'aurais fait aucun reproche.

Theo émit un grognement, tournant la tête du côté opposé pour ne pas avoir à se justifier. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il n'était pas un monstre d'égoïsme !

Le pyromancien n'arrivait toujours pas y croire, il contemplait encore les plaies guéries avec une fascination d'enfant. La douleur était là, sourde, néanmoins il ne percevait plus cette intense souffrance qui ne l'avait point quitté depuis son emprisonnement, à tel point qu'il avait entrepris de l'apprivoiser, d'en faire sa compagne jusqu'à sa mort. Maintenant qu'elle était en train de quitter son corps, pour un bon bout de temps espérait-il, il se sentait pousser des ailes.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité – une impression tenace – Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon avait la sensation de redevenir lui-même, et non plus une loque, un simulacre de pyromancien luttant pour rassembler ses tristes lambeaux de fierté et d'ego.

Theo, témoin de ce changement radical, repoussa les regrets qui avaient la mauvaise idée de pointer le bout de leur nez. La commissure de ses lèvres eut un pli amer, une poignée de seconde, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Balthazar était loin d'être rétabli.

Grunlek arrêta subitement la carriole, ce faisant alerta Theo dont la monture s'approcha de la tête du convoi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander la raison de cet arrêt si brusque quand la réponse vint d'elle-même se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Ce bruit d'eau et ces cris ne laissaient place à aucun doute.

Quelque part, non loin de là, on se battait pour sa survie.

 _ **.**_

 _à suivre..._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Still water run deep** : Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort

*Faribole... LE mot que j'ai pas placé dans un texte depuis des années... oui, ce mot existe, vrai de vrai ! Et non, je ne suis pas une femme bizarre.

J'aime les fins putassières. Faut bien en faire pour pousser les lecteurs à revenir. Encore que je reste très soft et je ne verse pas trop dans le cliché. Je peux monter d'un cran. Ce que je ferai quand l'envie m'en prendra. Dans cette histoire ou une autre...

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, veillez bien à laisser une petite review parce que j'aime encore plus mes lecteurs que les fins cliffhanger. Et que ça me permets de parler un petit peu avec vous. J'dis ça parce qu'apparemment j'impressionne (véridique, on me l'a dit !). Mais j'étais sérieuse la dernière fois, je ne mord pas. Promis !

On se revoit très vite, le découpage de mes trois prochains chapitres est déjà prêt, reste plus qu'à les écrire. A bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 4

Ndla : Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : merci ! Merci pour les fous rires que j'ai eus en lisant vos commentaires ! Vous avez illuminé la fin de ma semaine ! Ces reviews étaient presque unanimes *prend une voix suppliante* "Shin ! Shin ! Ne tue pas Shin ! Je l'adore ! Tout mais pas Shin ! Ne fais pas ça !" Maintenant place au rire démoniaque* Bon sang, vous m'avez fait me souvenir pourquoi j'aime écrire des fanfictions à chapitres, mon sadisme peut s'exprimer autant qu'il veut. C'est chou, chères lectrices, quand vous êtes désespérées.

Moui, je suis une horrible personne. Maintenant, ce fandom-ci aussi le saura. Ne vous en faites pas, écrire fait toujours ressortir mon mauvais côté. Mais vous me pardonnerez, j'ai amené la suite avec moi. Rassurez-vous, je suis flattée que cette histoire vous plaise autant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sacred**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **.**

 ** _The more, the merrier_**

 **.**

Suivant son instinct, Theo pressa Lumière pour le faire avancer en direction du lieu d'où provenaient ces bruits. Il demanda, dans l'urgence, à Grunlek de rester avec le prisonnier et talonna sa monture pour la faire accélérer. Il ne parvenait pas à identifier clairement la voix, couverte par ce bruit d'eau incessant. Zigzaguant entre les arbres, il finit par remonter à la source de cette agitation. Ce qui avait été lointain s'était fait assourdissant, le confus se clarifia instantanément.

Lumière se figea devant un cheval noir à la robe luisant élégamment sous les rayons matinaux et, Grunlek loin derrière au point qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir, Theo se pencha pour confirmer ses soupçons. Sa réaction fut sans ambiguïté, profitant d'une accalmie temporaire.

― Oh. C'est toi Shin.

Il descendit de son destrier, sa main plongea dans une des sacoches pour s'en extirper avec une corde, sans davantage se préoccuper des jurons qu'il avait pris plus tôt pour des appels à l'aide inidentifiables.

― Bien sûr que c'est moi ! cracha le jeune homme entre deux quintes de toux. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me sortir de là ?

― Si j'avais pas été là, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Je fais au plus vite, je suis au max là.

― Menteur !

Le malheureux attrapa la corde et attendit patiemment que Theo le tracte hors du puits. Les muscles bandés par l'effort, les dents serrées, le paladin recula pas à pas, dos contre un arbre, il se servit d'une des branches pour y accrocher la corde.

― T'es plus lourd que ce que je croyais ! lança-t-il, moqueur.

― C'est l'eau qui m'alourdit, prétexta Shin, vexé.

Il fit la distance restante lui-même, s'étira avec bonheur avant de s'éloigner du puits, prudent.

― Faudra qu'un jour, tu me dises comment tu fais ton compte, s'exclama Theo, lançant une dernière pique.

Shin émit un claquement de langue méprisant, se justifiant brièvement en disant que tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était puiser de l'eau parce qu'il avait vidé sa gourde la veille puis sauta en selle plus promptement que le paladin de la Lumière. Sur le chemin pour aller retrouver Grunlek et le détenu, le paladin lui expliqua brièvement la situation, ainsi que les soupçons que leur ami nain nourrissait à l'égard de toute cette histoire. Shin opina, lui promettant de rester à l'affût.

― Bah, qu'est-ce tu m'amènes là ? s'étonna l'ingénieur nain. En voilà une belle prise !

Pas bête, le Grunlek, il avait fait la rapide addition de tête. Shin darda un regard noir vers son ami qui ne répondit que par un sourire satisfait. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers celle, au désespoir, du prisonnier. Celui-ci l'étudiait de haut en bas, tisonnant la dernière étincelle d'espoir qui se mourrait inéluctablement.

― N'y aura-t-il donc jamais de femme dans ce groupe ? gémit Balthazar une fois l'étincelle consumée.

Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, Shin pivota vers Theo, dont le ricanement avait suscité autant d'incompréhension que la question du détenu.

― Jamais, répliqua le paladin tranquillement, fais-toi une raison.

Aussitôt, il s'adressa à son second compagnon de voyage afin de prévenir tout propos inopportun.

― T'as pas l'obligation de te présenter.

― Mais ça ne t'es pas interdit.

Shin eut un coup d'œil vers Grunlek puis approcha sa monture de la carriole.

― J'aime pas des masses les présentations qui durent des plombes et encore moins qu'on me nomme « Hé toi ! » ou « ho ». Moi, c'est Shinddha Kory.

Voilà. Comme ça, tout le monde était content. Balthazar opina, donna son nom complet avec son ton sentencieux que Theo et Grunlek savaient désormais coutumier, qui amusa Shin. Drôle de type ce prisonnier ! Tâtonnant pour s'assurer que son arc était bien accroché à son dos, l'archer se plaça sur la droite de la charrette, Theo sur la gauche. Ils s'enfonçaient profondément dans la forêt, empruntant un autre chemin que celui que Shin avait pris pour arriver jusqu'à eux. Le mage s'ennuyait profondément, jouait avec la chaîne de ses menottes, insupportant le paladin au plus haut point.

― Tu ne serais pas en train de le faire exprès ?

― Vous préférez quand je parle, Monsieur l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière ?

Shin haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Theo ne lui avait pas donné son nom, guère étonnant de la part du rigide paladin et inquisiteur.

― Je préférerais que tu fasses le moins de bruit possible, répliqua Theo, j't'ai soigné ce matin, y a pas de raison que tu m'ennuies davantage.

La conversation poursuivait sur ce ton, Balthazar contre-attaquant de la façon la plus provocatrice qu'il soit, l'Inquisiteur tentant de lui clouer son bec. Shin n'en croyait pas ses mirettes.

― Dis-moi Grun, ça fait combien de temps que vous voyagez ? glissa discrètement Shin.

― Depuis hier matin.

Shin le plaignait sincèrement, le masque couvrant le bas de son visage dissimulant sa grimace.

― Et combien de temps allons-nous mettre pour arriver à destination ?

― Trois semaines au minimum.

Shin leva le nez vers les parcelles de ciel bleu encore visibles, la forêt s'épaississait d'heure en heure. Il plissa les yeux, entrevit quelques nuages gris de mauvaise augure, et secoua la tête.

― Ça risque d'être long.

― Il t'a raconté ?

Shin hocha la tête. Oui, il savait au sujet des ambiguïtés de l'affaire. Lui-même, il avait tout fait pour éviter l'Eglise de l'Eau, toute sa vie depuis qu'il était devenu… celui qu'il était. Grunlek et Theo avaient deviné de quoi il en retournait et ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur. Ils étaient soulagés et heureux de se retrouver. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils aient réussi à se réunir.

Se remémorant des paroles de Sœur Flora, rapportées par Theo, Grunlek se pencha un peu plus vers Shin qui se fit plus attentif.

― L'une des bonnes sœurs de l'Eglise de l'Eau a parlé de dissident à faire rentrer dans le rang… Ce n'est pas…

― Non, coupa Shin pour lui éviter la gêne du soupçonneux zélé, je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible… Ma piste ne m'a mené qu'à une impasse.

Grunlek se satisfit d'un tapotement de la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Le sujet était clos, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait en dire davantage. Le ton n'était pas monté derrière eux, au contraire, c'était même plutôt égal.

Les deux amis étaient sidérés.

― Quand je te dis de rester à ta place de détenu, je vois pas pourquoi tu continues à me parler sur ce ton !

― Je suis innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire et c'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera parce que je n'ai rien fait !

Ce mage faisait jeu égal avec leur paladin.

Shin et Grunlek s'entre-regardèrent, le même air de stupéfaction marquant leur visage. Jamais Theo n'avait montré autant de tolérance envers qui que ce soit d'autre qu'eux deux. Il aurait déjà fait parler son épée ou ses poings depuis le temps.

― Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial durant le voyage. Il lui a simplement proposé son aide quand quatre bandits de pacotille nous cherchaient baston hier après-midi.

― Je me disais bien que c'était Theo, les éclairs d'hier.

Forcément, ces foutus éclairs n'étaient pas passés inaperçu. Les deux compagnons de voyage observaient leur paladin et le détenu s'échanger leur propre politesse. Ils en parlaient justement !

― Je voulais juste aider, je ne suis pas un mauvais gars !

― C'est ça, un détenu qui aide ses gardes, t'as vu ça dans quel roman mon gars ? Dans quel putain de roman ?

― Même si ça venait d'un livre, vous ne prendriez même pas la peine de le lire !

― Ouais, ben, si t'avais pas eu le nez dans un bouquin, ou dans un décolleté, tu ne serais pas dans cette cage et moi je serais pas dans ce coin paumé. Merde ! Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de servir d'escorte à n'importe quel plouc de mage ?

― Plouc vous-même !

Là… Là… Shin et Grunlek se penchèrent vers eux deux ostensiblement, en équilibre instable sur leur monture et leur siège réciproquement. Le pyromancien venait de signer son arrêt de mort. La figure de Theo valait son petit pesant d'or, concentré qu'il était, préoccupé par son envie de tuer cet importun.

De l'extérieur, il ne laissait rien d'autre paraître que ce froncement de sourcils malveillant et cet air ombrageux que Shin et Grunlek reconnaissaient entre mille.

― Lorsque nous arriverons au tribunal de l'Inquisition, finit-il par rétorquer, nous verrons qui de nous deux sera apte à savourer sa supériorité.

Le mage avait poussé l'Inquisiteur dans ses derniers retranchements. Peu de monde pouvait se vanter d'avoir réussi à faire une telle chose et à rester en vie, Theo ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, quand bien même c'était une joute verbale. La chique coupée, au grand soulagement de Theo, Balthazar se rencogna contre l'unique mur de sa cellule sur roues, croisa les bras comme il put, très maladroitement donc, et bouda. Purement et simplement.

― On ne sortira pas de la forêt tout de suite Shin ? lança innocemment Grunlek, désireux d'éviter d'avoir à se dépêtrer avec un Theo sur le bord de l'implosion.

― Si j'ai bien étudié la carte, répondit prestement l'archer, on devra faire plus de la moitié du chemin à l'intérieur.

― Dis Shin, tu crois qu'il va pleuvoir ?

Theo avait tenté de gommer toute agressivité dans sa voix, sans grand succès. Le paladin, le nez levé vers le ciel, voyait celui-ci s'assombrir non sans avoir émis un petit « Tss » agacé.

― Ça va surement nous tomber dessus demain, s'avança son ami, espérons-le en tout cas. Il a déjà bien plu il y a trois jours et le terrain est presque impraticable dans le coin.

― La bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'autre flammèche sera éteinte et qu'il ne pourra rien faire.

D'un geste discret, Grunlek encouragea vivement Shin à ne pas commenter. Ce dernier eut un sobre :

― Espérons ne pas en avoir besoin.

Ils craignaient ne pas pouvoir avancer efficacement dans les jours prochains. Il était déjà peu judicieux de passer par une forêt, ils y étaient contraints, et d'emprunter un chemin étroit, le seul valide même pour un convoi aussi petit, mais si la pluie y allait de son petit refrain, Theo prédisait qu'il n'allait pas devenir plus clément envers le mage. Loin s'en faut.

Ils étaient exposés au danger de manière permanente. Shin était prêt à bander son arc et à décocher une flèche sur le premier ennemi qui croiserait leur route.

Balthazar avait aussi remarqué ce changement dans la météo et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il comptait user de sa magie une fois sorti de cette cage pour empêcher ces trois-là de le poursuivre. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, s'il ne trouvait pas vite une raison pour que ce paladin lui ouvre, autres que les rares pause-toilette forestière, sa fenêtre de tir se réduirait à trois fois rien à la première goutte d'eau.

Bon, ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Il avait un peu moins de trois semaines devant lui pour filer, il aurait d'autres occasions. D'autant qu'il ne savait pas ce que pouvait faire Grunlek et ce Shin fraîchement arrivé. Pour que le paladin teigneux leur accorde sa confiance, ils ne devaient pas être les derniers des manchots en combat.

― Je crois que sur notre chemin, on va avoir droit à un gouffre, ajouta Shin, mais d'après la carte, il y a un pont, on devra faire un petit détour. On aura droit à une montée un peu raide avant alors passons-le avant que la pluie ne s'en mêle. Ça me paraît tendu néanmoins si on ne s'arrête pas avant ce soir…

― Ça ne me paraît pas possible, Shin, intervint Grunlek.

Il désigna d'un mouvement de la tête le paladin. L'Inquisiteur le remarqua, piqué dans sa fierté.

― Je ne suis pas fatigué. Aucune pause avant ce soir.

― On verra sur le moment.

Theo inspira profondément, repoussa les répliques acerbes qui lui venaient spontanément. Pas de dissension devant le détenu. Pas. De. Dissension. Il en serait trop ravi.

En fin d'après-midi, le ciel complètement couvert, il y eut un net « ploc » sur la cage. Un deuxième. Un troisième. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le ciel creva comme un ballon d'eau glacial au-dessus d'eux. Shin, encore détrempé par sa petite visite dans le puits et qui se fichait pas mal de la pluie comme à son habitude, s'attira les foudres de ses deux amis déjà trempés comme des soupes.

― Demain hein ? Voyant météo de merde !

― C'est pas mon rayon, se défendit Shin, offusqué par la réflexion de Theo.

― C'est pire que ce que vous pensez les gars.

A l'intervention de Grunlek, les deux compères braquèrent leur attention droit devant eux. Timing parfait.

La fameuse « montée » avait plus des allures de colline. Shin n'avait pas menti, elle était raide. L'ingénieur nain arrêta la carriole, laissant les deux cavaliers se poster devant pour évaluer la hauteur et les mètres qu'ils auraient à faire.

Le mage passa sa tête entre deux barreaux pour voir le désastre. C'était du suicide de grimper à cette hauteur ! Theo abandonna toute idée de contourner la difficulté, les arbres s'étaient resserrés, la charrette ne passerait pas.

― On a pas le choix, lâcha le paladin, Shin, on va d'abord aider nos montures et celle de Grunlek à grimper et on va pousser la charrette. Grun, tu vas rester en avant pour soutenir le cheval. Je vois que ça.

― C'est trop lourd, objecta Balthazar, je peux vous aider à pousser moi ! Si je sors, ça fera moins de poids.

Theo se figea, une main sur le pommeau de son épée. A croire qu'il venait de prendre les propos du pyromancien pour une insulte.

― Hors de question ! explosa l'Inquisiteur.

Tiens, cela avait un petit goût de déjà vu pour le mage.

― Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir avec tes grands sabots ? continua Theo sur le même ton.

― Faisons ça, éluda Grunlek en sautant à bas de son siège, allez-y tous les deux. Shin, prends cette corde et va la passer autour d'un des arbres là-haut, tu y resteras pour tirer le véhicule. Ça fera une personne en moins qui galère dans la boue.

L'archer opina et prit au vol la corde que lui lança le nain. Les rênes de la monture de Grunlek dans une main, celle de la sienne dans l'autre, Theo entreprit la montée le premier, à pas assurés, suivi par Shin non loin à côté de lui. Il eut un regard vers la descente qui les attendait, évitant de trop s'attarder. Un problème à la fois.

Shin jeta le restant de la corde vers Grunlek, paré à tirer, tandis que Theo rejoignait son compagnon nain. D'une claque sur la croupe, le cheval de trait reprit sa marche, rendue plus maladroite dès qu'il amorça la montée. Grunlek soutenait l'équidé vaillant comme il pouvait, jetant des coups d'œil inquiet vers le paladin seul à l'arrière.

― Tout va bien de ton côté Shin ?

― T'occupe !

Ses mains gantées endolories par l'effort, les jambes tremblantes, l'archer était forcé de constater l'ampleur de ses lacunes en terme de force physique. Il se concentrait, appelant son pouvoir à la rescousse discrètement pour ne pas glisser et tomber dans la boue. Ses bras protestaient, toutes les cellules de son corps lui hurlaient d'arrêter le supplice.

De son côté, l'Inquisiteur n'était pas plus gâté. Le visage tendu par l'exercice, son corps rendu extrêmement lourd par la pluie et l'armure, il mobilisait toutes ses forces pour pousser la carriole. Ses jambes tenaient bon, ses mains fermement enroulées autour des barreaux, face au mage, tout son corps luttait contre Mère Nature. Le regard braqué devant lui, il voyait dans l'extrême coin de son champ de vision le mage, plaqué contre les barreaux tout près de lui, péniblement sur les genoux.

― Je peux aider, répétait le pyro-mage, il suffirait que vous me fassiez sortir et j'aiderai Shinddha là-haut, vous m'auriez à l'œil !

― Vu le poids plume que t'es, ça ne ferait aucune différence, cracha Theo avec son peu de souffle, tait-toi, je ne veux pas gaspiller mes forces.

Coudes et genoux pliés, il se concentra sur son équilibre rendu précaire par la boue, sa vision réduite par la pluie, ses cheveux désordonnés et plaqués sur son visage. Il n'avait pas la possibilité de les en écarter, un simple geste de travers et tout le monde en pâtissait.

Ce qui fut craint se produisit, hélas, à mi-chemin. Le pied de Grunlek lui fit défaut, le fit choir dans la boue, il lâcha les rênes du cheval qui s'arrêta, la gravité l'attira à elle, le tira vers le bas.

― Attrape Grunlek ! THEO ! hurla Shin dans l'espoir que sa voix ne soit pas couverte par le bruit furieux de la pluie.

L'archer noua la corde autour de l'arbre, Balthazar sauta, passant les deux mains maladroitement pour que la chaîne ne puisse le stopper mais rata de peu le bras mécanique de Grunlek. Theo bondit à son tour, attrapant son ami par le pourpoint, manqua de peu de se faire emporter. Sa main gantée serrée sur l'une des roues de la charrette, Theo arrêta à temps son ami nain dans sa chute infernale. Grunlek posa sa main sur le bras de Theo, se laissa tracter pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

― Ça va, assura t-il, essuyant la boue sur son visage, plus de peur que de mal. Merci.

Il atteignit le cheval de trait, le fit repartir et Shin reprit en main la corde en même temps que Theo avait regagné son poste.

― Si j'avais été dehors, j'aurais pu empêcher le cheval de s'arrêter, glissa Balthazar.

Theo ne lui fit pas l'honneur de répondre. La voix de Shin éclata de nouveau, pressante.

― Dépêchons-nous, j'ai vu quelque chose dans la forêt !

 **.**

 _à suivre_

 **.**

* * *

 **The more, the merrier** : Plus on est de fous, plus on rit

De mieux en mieux n'est-il pas ? Comme on me l'a dit précédemment, faut jamais croire aux clichés que je vous propose. Ou au contraire, y croire à fond. C'est à vous que revient la décision.

Je répondrais à toutes vos reviews, ne vous en faites pas ! Cette semaine, j'aurai aussi du temps pour moi, mais surtout ne vous habituez pas à ce rythme de publication. Je ne compte pas vous envoyer un chapitre par mois (quand même !) mais un chapitre par semaine, c'est parfaitement jouable ! Je suis déjà en train de réfléchir sur une autre histoire. Pas un OS, plusieurs chapitres, assurément oui ! Hé oui, je suis comme ça, travailler sur plusieurs histoires stimulent ma créativité.

Merci d'avoir lu, d'être autant à suivre cette histoire. Laissez une review, que je savoure vos impressions comme celles du chapitre 3. J'vous adore, sincèrement !

Portez-vous bien et à très bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 5

Ndla : Daaaah que dire ? Je suis horrible de vous laisser en suspense comme ça et, en même temps, j'ai été assez gentille pour ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense qu'un chapitre par semaine, c'est jouable. Le vendredi très probablement ! Je remercie toutes mes lectrices ainsi que tous mes lecteurs, merci de leurs encouragements et de leur soutient, vous me motivez à un point tel que je n'aurai jamais cru être aussi pressée d'avoir vos avis à la fin des chapitres. Morfales que vous êtes, vous allez vous jetez dessus, je vous connais, alors je ne vais pas vous tenir la jambe plus longtemps.

Mina Jenkins, c'est exactement à cette réplique à laquelle j'ai pensée en écrivant ce passage ! D'ailleurs, tu fais bien de parler de musique, je vais essayer d'ajouter une espèce de playlist à cette fanfiction. Je n'ai encore rien trouver pour ce chapitre. Merci à toi de continuer à suivre cette histoire, je me sens toute petite devant autant de soutient et d'encouragement ! PS : si tu as encore en tête la musique épique que tu écoutais, tu pourrais me donner le titre ? ça m'intéresse toujours ! En fait, vous tous pouvez en proposer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sacred Crew**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **.**

 _ **Come that may**_

 **.**

Balthazar se jeta contre les barreaux, plissa les yeux pour sonder entre les gouttes d'eau et scruter la semi-pénombre générée par le ciel couvert.

― C'est vrai, appuya le mage, je vois des silhouettes inhumaines s'agiter non loin.

― Bordel c'est pas le moment, lâcha Theo entre ses dents.

― C'est le bon moment pour elles, apparemment.

Les jambes du paladin demandaient grâce, les bras de Shin en faisaient tout autant. Ils y étaient presque. Quelques mètres seulement les séparaient du sommet. Quelques mètres à peine ! Mais ensuite ? Ensuite que faire ? Une fois là-haut, ils deviendraient les proies de la gravité, du mauvais temps et de ces prédateurs. Seul Shin pourrait les défendre. Impossible de redescendre, pas sans cette maudite charrette, ils étaient bien trop éreintés pour remonter cette colline devenue une montagne de boue et de branches.

― Shin ! cria Theo. T'occupe plus de la carriole, surveille ces choses et tire-leur dessus s'il le faut ! Avec toute cette flotte, tu devrais pas avoir trop de mal à imaginer quelque chose pour nous sortir de là.

Shin hésita, cessant de tirer sur la corde, Grunlek intervint, apercevant une de ces silhouettes menaçantes qui s'approchaient dangereusement.

― T'inquiète pas pour nous, Shin, le cheval devrait suffire pour les derniers mètres !

Balthazar se mordit la lèvre, impuissant. Avec « toute cette flotte » justement, lui, il ne pouvait rien faire hors de cette cage ! A peine une petite flammèche ! Son attention se porta sur l'unique personne capable de les défendre. Il remarqua l'absence de carquois malgré l'arc fièrement exhibé, de l'archer à présent perché sur son arbre. En dépit de la situation désastreuse, Balthazar eut un rictus moqueur. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Les menacer en faisant mine d'encocher une flèche ?

De la glace d'abord puis une flèche se matérialisa sous les yeux captivés du mage. A peine apparue, elle fut lancée entre les arbres. Un cri aiguë de douleur peina à se faire entendre. Déjà, Shinddha faisait apparaître une deuxième flèche. Le cheval attelé franchit les derniers mètres dans un dernier effort, une bave mousseuse aux babines. Grunlek prit le temps de flatter l'encolure de l'animal avant de faire demi-tour pour s'assurer de la condition physique de Theo.

Le paladin se tenait debout, bien droit sur ses deux jambes, luttait intérieurement pour ne pas tomber au sol d'un trait. Il considéra la descente d'un œil fatigué.

― Grunlek, Shin, vos chevaux vous rejoindront si on les siffle ?

― Peut-être, répondit l'ingénieur nain pour eux deux après une brève consultation du regard, pour le cheval de l'Eglise de l'Eau, je ne réponds de rien.

― Pas un souci, je pense qu'ils sont dressés, comme ceux de l'Eglise de la Lumière, supposa Theo qui se reprit, je l'espère…

Là-dessus, il donna une grande claque sur la croupe de Lumière qui hennit, fâché, et descendit la colline, très vite suivi de la monture de Grunlek et de celle de Shin. Theo aida Grunlek à défaire le cheval de trait de ses attaches et il partit rejoindre les autres.

― Vous allez laisser la carriole tomber ?! s'exclama Balthazar, le premier à avoir compris le manège de l'Inquisiteur.

Grunlek, en même temps que Shin, pivota vers le paladin. Theo expliqua brièvement :

― On a pas trop le choix. Je ne sais pas si on va les semer comme ça mais rester en haut de cette colline avec cette charrette va finir par nous désavantager. Grunlek et moi, on ne peut qu'attendre le contact pour attaquer.

― C'est vrai, soutint Grunlek, et puis avec cette pluie et cette montagne de boue, m'est avis que si on ne descend pas de nous-mêmes, on va se retrouver en bas et pas sain et sauf à l'arrivée. Shin !

L'archer bondit souplement sur la cage, Balthazar sursauta au gros « bong » que fit l'atterrissage du compagnon de voyage des deux autres. Dingue qu'il ne se soit pas pété les guibolles à cette hauteur…

Pas un mage ordinaire donc. Le pyromancien conserva cette information dans un coin du cerveau.

Il fut convenu que ce serait celui qui avait eu l'idée qui en prendrait les risques. Ou plutôt, l'intéressé les poussa à accepter en arguant que le temps pressait.

― Et toi Theo ? cria Grunlek, placé sur le siège avant.

― J'm'accroche derrière, on verra bien.

Avant même que Shin ou Grunlek, ou quand bien même Balthazar en ait la possibilité, puisse le raisonner, il se recula de quelque pas et donna un vigoureux coup d'épaule dans la carriole. Celle-ci, déjà au bord de la vertigineuse descente, ne se fit pas prier davantage pour se laisser porter par la gravité. Si vite que Theo tendit la main vers l'un des barreaux, sans succès, ce fut le Balthazar qui l'aida à atteindre les derniers centimètres. Le saisissant par le poignet, il le tracta ce qu'il fallait pour lui permettre de s'accrocher. Le paladin arrima son autre main, pieds calés à l'arrière de la charrette, accroupi.

Shin autant que lui grimacèrent sous l'effort supplémentaire, leurs bras déjà fatigués par la montée peinaient à répondre à leur exigence. Grunlek saisit Shin par la manche, voyant ses deux bras tremblant tout contre le dossier du siège surélevé. L'ingénieur nain et l'archer fermèrent les yeux un bref instant, forcés par la puissance combinée du vent et de la pluie.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la colline descendue qu'un problème majeur leur vint à l'esprit, à l'instant même où le soulagement d'être encore tous les trois accrochés sur leur seule issue de secours naissait en eux.

― Comment on s'arrête ?

― J'te parie le contenu de ma bourse entière que Theo n'y a pas pensé !

Grunlek avait vu juste malheureusement. Le sourire triomphant qu'arbora Theo, émergé de derrière la cage, lorsque l'archer lui posa la question ne trompa personne.

― Bon sang, on risque à tout moment de tomber dans un précipice ! éclata Grunlek.

Pouf. Plus de sourire.

― Quoi ? Shin, t'aurais pu nous le dire !

― J'l'ai dis, paladin de pacotille !

Grunlek baissa le nez vers les deux brancards, ces deux pièces de bois où devaient se placer le cheval et servaient normalement à l'atteler au chariot. Sans prévenir l'un de ses compagnons, il descendit avec précaution, les deux mains bien accrochées, son poids porté sur sa gauche, et tapa du pied dans le brancard à sa droite. Sans succès. Il se propulsa dessus, l'enlaça, les pieds peinant à s'ancrer dans la boue.

Ni une, ni deux, le chariot tourna à droite, si brusquement que Shin glissa sur la cage et que les pieds de Theo se balancèrent dans le vide. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, ses mains lâchèrent prises, le paladin s'étala quelques mètres plus loin, vite rejoins par Shin tandis que les roues de la carriole quittaient dangereusement le sol.

― Balthazar, sur ta gauche ! cria précipitamment le jeune Inquisiteur.

Sans réfléchir, le mage obéit, pria mentalement pour que cela fonctionne mais le véhicule avait tourné trop brusquement, pris une courbe trop raide. La vitesse se changea en force. Balthazar embrassait les barreaux de ses bras, les jambes pendues dans le vide. Il se félicitait d'avoir réussi à éviter la commotion cérébrale ou la tétraplégie contre les barreaux de cette fichue cage.

Parce que oui, elle avait fini par choir sur le côté.

― Heu… au secours ? Quelqu'un ? Je croyais que le but, c'était de m'amener vivant au tribunal...

― En théorie, c'est l'objectif, ronchonna Theo.

Il se leva tant bien que mal, oubliant, comme Shin, l'idée de retirer toute la boue qui le maculait. Il en sentait la morsure froide et gluante entre les interstices de son armure. Désagréable. Grunlek apparut de derrière la charrette, un peu déconcerté. Theo ouvrit la bouche, la main de son ami anticipa ses mots.

― Tu n'as pas le droit de juger monsieur jetons-la-charrette-du-haut-d'une-colline-sans-plan-de-secours. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ne serait-ce qu'un reproche ! Compris ?

― Merci d'avoir réussi à arrêter cette charrette, se contenta de dire Theo.

Les trois compagnons se plantèrent, dépité, devant la cage à l'intérieur de laquelle le détenu se débattait contre les lois élémentaires de la physique. Poings sur les hanches, ils penchèrent la tête dans un même mouvement, aussi spontané que naturel, comme né de l'habitude. Ce genre de situation ne semblait pas leur paraître extraordinaire.

― Je suis crevé, on peut pas le laisser là et dresser un campement autour ? proposa Theo.

― Bonne idée, on ne risque pas de le voir se tailler, ajouta Shin.

― On ne sait même pas si on a réussi à semer ces espèces de loup, intervint Grunlek, cependant, je dois avouer que c'est peut-être pas un mal de le laisser comme ça. Ça nous a pas mal vidé ces bêtises.

― Quelle fantastique idée que de le dire devant le détenu…

― T'en fais pas Theo, il est pas très frais non plus.

La pluie poursuivait son travail, moins pesante maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt. Pour être honnête, aucun des trois amis ne savaient s'il allait être possible de remettre la charrette sur ses roues sur ce chemin boueux.

― Ah oui, tiens, voyons le côté positif, fit remarquer Shin, nous ne nous sommes pas écrasé contre un arbre ou tombé dans le précipice.

― Vrai, ça s'est mieux passé que ce à quoi je m'attendais après les idioties de l'autre paladin.

― Mes plans à moi, ils marchent ! Pas comme les vôtres !

― Je ne vous dérange pas ? s'immisça Balthazar. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Cookie ? Thé ?

― Pas de refus, répondit Grunlek, mais là on essaye de trouver un moyen de te remettre sur les rails si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

― Même si c'est drôle de te voir ainsi, Balthazar, on doit se bouger, ajouta Theo, rappelons les chevaux, ils devraient pouvoir nous être utile.

Lumière revint à l'appel de son cavalier, ramenant les autres chevaux avec lui, même le cheval de trait, ce qui fut une grande surprise.

Alors qu'il allait accrocher la corde aux barreaux, Shin baissa les yeux vers le dessous de la charrette et fut interpellé par l'anomalie.

― Heu… les gars, matez-moi ça !

Theo et Grunlek rappliquèrent, aussi éberlués l'un que l'autre par ce que tenait Shin entre ses mains, couvert auparavant par un épais tissu en coton.

― C'est un bâton de mage non ?

L'allure de ce bout de bois magnifiquement sculpté, orné à son sommet d'une fascinante pierre ronde rougeoyante à l'intérieur de laquelle se mouvait une flamme énergique, ne laissait aucun doute à ce sujet.

― J'en mettrais ma main à couper, grinça Theo.

Il s'empara de l'objet, furieux, et le mit sous le nez du mage, encore suspendu comme une araignée au bout d'un fil. Ce dernier loucha sur l'objet, d'abord dans l'expectative et très vite au comble de la joie.

― Mon bâton !

Il se rendit compte de sa bourde. Trop tard. Le paladin exulta, jetant le bâton à ses pieds.

― J'en étais sûr ! Un mage a besoin d'un bâton pour faire de la magie. Pourquoi pas toi hein ?

― C'est parce qu'il était tout près, pas besoin de le tenir au creux de ma main, tenta Balthazar, mais j'en savais rien !

― D'accord alors pourquoi t'as réussi à enflammer cette torche la dernière fois ?

― J'en ai été le premier surpris, croyez-moi !

La figure de Theo, bien que trempée par la pluie glaciale, se colora d'un rouge menaçant. Sa main s'approcha dangereusement de la garde de son épée et il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour le pousser à faire sortir le mage de sa cage afin de l'occire d'un coup de lame dans la nuque. Un mot, une supplication, et il était terminé. Il le lisait dans les yeux luisants de rage de l'Inquisiteur. Si personne ne venait à son secours, il ne passerait pas la journée.

― Attend ! s'interposa Grunlek. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas qu'il était là ! Pourquoi l'a-t-on fixé sous la charrette ? Je ne pense pas que Balthazar eut un seul instant de répit pour le faire lui-même, tu ne crois pas ?

Theo ne voulait pas s'opposer à son ami, ses questions étaient pertinentes et il était épuisé. Il tourna le dos aux deux jeunes gens, contrarié, afin de dissimuler l'embarras dans lequel le mettait Grunlek. Il lâcha ces mots, la tête à peine tournée vers eux.

― C'est bien parce que tu m'as aidé à monter dans la charrette que je suspends mes soupçons sur toi Balthazar. Pour l'instant.

Une corde attachée aux barreaux, en faisant attention aux mains du mage au passage, et au cheval. Theo et Grunlek de l'autre côté, Shin fit avancer la bête. Il fallut plus d'une trentaine de minutes, et rajouter les destriers de Shin et Grunlek car le paladin refusait catégoriquement qu'on use de Lumière pour remettre un prisonnier sur ses roues, pour que le véhicule reviennent sur ses quatre roues, non pas sans secouer le mage de la manière la plus violente qu'il soit.

Les trois compagnons n'étaient pas peu fiers. Shin fut le premier à oser briser la magie du moment.

― Bon et maintenant ?

― Trouver une clairière où on pourrait poser ce truc, ça risque d'être compliqué, admit Grunlek, et les animaux qui nous poursuivaient ne nous ont toujours pas rattrapés.

― C'est grâce à la pluie et à la vitesse à laquelle on est parti Grun, expliqua Shin.

― Merci qui ?

Deux paires d'yeux le foudroyèrent sur place. Balthazar se remettait des nombreux chocs que son cœur avait dû surmonter cette heure passée.

― Continuons jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve bon endroit pour se faire un camp. Une grotte, un arbre assez haut et aux branches étendues. Shin, va voir dans les environs s'il y a ce genre de chose pas loin.

― Il va bientôt faire nuit. Cherchons plutôt à gagner le bord du gouffre, on ne doit pas en être très loin.

La décision fut adoptée à l'unanimité. Le temps pour Theo d'accrocher le bâton de Balthazar à Lumière et à Shin et Grunlek d'atteler le cheval de trait à la carriole. Le convoi repartit, l'archer et le paladin regardant par-dessus leurs épaules en espérant que rien ne viendrait les déranger. Theo avait bien envie de baston pour évacuer toute sa frustration et sa soif de sang néanmoins il était conscient que son état ne lui permettrait pas de l'épancher. Soit. Il reportait ça au lendemain.

Arrivé au pied de la large crevasse qui séparait la forêt en deux, les aventuriers décidèrent de s'installer. Le pont n'était qu'à une trentaine de mètres de là, ils l'entrapercevaient de là où ils étaient. Pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet.

Grunlek installa d'abord un abri de fortune pour le feu, assez grand pour que tout le monde puisse y être au sec, ses deux autres compagnons réunirent le bois qu'ils avaient réussi à garder à l'abri de la pluie dans leur sacoche.

― Navré Balthazar, dit le nain à son intention, je ne peux te donner que ma couverture pour que tu puisses te réchauffer.

― Ce n'est rien maître nain, je comprends parfaitement.

Theo fit la sourde oreille aux insinuations, près du feu avec Shin qui observait attentivement le prisonnier. Les chevaux avaient été attachés non loin, sous un arbre. Les tours de gardes réglés, alors qu'ils soupaient tant bien que mal en se débrouillant comme ils pouvaient avec de telles conditions, un bruit se fit entendre parmi les tambourinements furieux de la pluie sur la toile au-dessus d'eux.

L'Inquisiteur fut le premier à réagir.

― Halte ! Qui va là ? s'écria Theo, épée prête à l'emploi.

― Oh non encore !?

 **.**

 _à suivre..._

 **.**

* * *

 **Come that may** : Advienne que pourra

Et voilà, on inverse la situation ! Qui est cette mystérieuse personne si nonchalante ? C'est de ces petites joies dont se nourrit l'auteure de la fanfiction. C'est un plaisir insatiable, je l'admets bien volontiers ! Ce chapitre est assez court, certes, mais ne vous en faites pas, je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir - qui est très grand comme vous allez le constater - pour les allonger.

Franchement, je regrette de ne pas savoir dessiner parce que depuis le début, il y aurait quelques scénettes auxquelles j'aurai bien voulu donner une illustration. Je crois que vous voyez de quel moment je parle dans ce chapitre-ci. Je vais être honnête, si je savais dessiner, j'aurais fait de mes fanfictions à chapitres des BD...

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas la review qui met de bonne humeur (quelque soit sa longueur !) et je vous laisse repartir, bande de fiscivores !


	6. Chapitre 6

Ndla : Me revoici, comme promis, avec le chapitre 6 (je sais compter) et nous allons enfin savoir qui est le mystérieux personnage houuuu ! Non pas un fantôme mais ceux et celles qui verront la référence (à peu près tout le monde) merci !

Mina Jenkins, j'écoute également ces musiques (beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup !) j'aime écouter les soundtrack de mes films, jeux vidéos préférés mais je crains toujours que ce ne soit pas approprié car après tout c'est une question de sensibilité. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Mina, ça ne m'embête pas, j'ai demandé et j'ai eu la réponse que je voulais. Merci à toi ! J'irai faire l'édit du dernier chapitre en écoutant tes suggestions... et des autres dès que j'aurai le temps. Avant la fin de cette histoire, espérons le.

 **Soundtrack** : je vais vous proposer celle que j'écoutais durant l'écriture, c'est une ost de mon jeu vidéo préféré (Umi tiens toi prête !) tapez "Legend of dragoon uneasy state" et c'est le premier si je ne dis pas de bêtise, qui est le plus long ! En version "extended", ça devrait vous suffire pour lire entièrement ce chapitre sans devoir la remettre à tout bout de champ. Moi je ne m'en lasse pas (bah oui, évidemment, ces ost, c'est ton enfance idiote !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sacred Crew**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **.**

 _ **In too much discourse, truth is lost**_

 **.**

Les trois compagnons se tenaient prêt à défendre la vie de l'un et l'autre, arc et épée en main, bras métallique en position pour Grunlek, Balthazar collé aux barreaux en priant pour que ce ne soit rien de plus dangereux qu'un Inquisiteur, lorsqu'apparut enfin l'homme, source de toute cette agitation.

Un paladin, à en juger par son armure de plaque à la couleur de l'argent terni et l'emblème qui y avait été incrusté en blanc. Emblème inconnu au bataillon de Theo, jamais très intéressé par les autres Eglises, il n'y avait jamais revendiqué un quelconque intérêt. Ce type portait un petit bouclier à son dos et une épée courte dans son fourreau à la facture soignée battait sur sa hanche. Cheveux noirs cascadant sur ses épaules, yeux gris, son air nonchalant et désorienté désarçonna les trois compagnons comme le détenu. Il leur adressa un signe de la main assez vague, plein d'appréhension.

― Vous n'êtes pas des voleurs en maraude hein ? Ou des bandits de grand chemin ?

Grunlek et Shin s'entre-regardèrent, ne sachant que dire. Que répondre à une question pareille ? « Bien sûr que si, pourquoi ? Tu comptes nous arrêter à un contre trois ? » Theo haussa un sourcil circonspect. _Quel genre d'allumé faut être pour se balader dans une forêt tout seul déjà ?_ Heureusement que ce n'était pas un paladin de la lumière, Théo aurait eu l'air fin.

― Ben… Non ? tenta Shin.

Le paladin poussa un véritable soupir de soulagement et alla s'installer près du feu, à l'abri.

― Vas-y, fait comme chez toi, lança Theo avec une lourde louche de sarcasme.

Sarcasme qui passa tout bonnement à la trappe.

― Merci, collègue, c'est génial de voir enfin des visages amicaux dans le coin, j'avoue que je commençais à me faire un peu de mouron pour ma survie.

Cette première minute avec ce type avait suffi à l'Inquisiteur pour se forger une solide certitude sur ce gars. _Non, définitivement, moi pas collègue avec toi._ Grunlek et Shin ravalèrent un rire nerveux. Visage amical et Theo ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Rien que cet aplomb dans le ton en prononçant collègue, tandis que le dégoût s'était clairement lu sur les traits du paladin de la Lumière, cela n'avait aucun prix.

― A ta place, je m'en serais fait aussi, glissa vicieusement Theo en représailles.

― C'est sympa, merci mon gars !

Il suffisait de voir le sourire ravi du paladin inconnu pour être certain qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

D'accord. Alors soit le mystérieux paladin était hermétique à toute forme d'humour caustique, soit celui de Theo était un peu trop subtil pour lui. Ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi, quoique si en fait, mais ils penchaient unanimement pour la première option. Il avait de la merde devant les yeux ou comment ça se passait, leur formation ?

― Je vois à votre équipement que vous êtes paladin, avança Grunlek, de quelle église êtes-vous ?

Là-dessus, l'ingénieur nain lui tendit un bol de soupe, accompagné d'un sourire compatissant. Roulant des yeux face à cette marque excessive de bonté envers quelqu'un qui n'en avait rien à faire, Shin et Theo restèrent en retrait. Leur ami nain avait joué finement avec cette attitude naturellement joviale et la garantie d'un repas chaud, d'autant qu'il n'avait rien dit sur l'impolitesse du nouveau venu, contrairement à Theo et à Shin dont l'agitation l'avait bien montré.

― L'Eglise du Sommeil, finit par répondre l'inconnu après un moment qui sembla à tous infiniment long.

Shin et Grunlek n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs oreilles, entendant derrière eux le petit rire de Balthazar, purement railleur. Le paladin inconnu était retourné à sa gamelle sans davantage s'attarder sur le cas des trois bonshommes.

― Une Eglise du Sommeil ?

― Ça existe vraiment ce genre de culte… atypique ?

Clairement, il voulait dire "bidon" par "atypique". Regard appuyé vers Theo. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, suspicieux, et leva la main pour prévenir toute prévenir toute question.

― Me regardez pas comme ça, je ne suis pas un catalogue des Dieux bizarroïdes. L'Eglise de la Lumière ne nous fait pas apprendre par cœur la liste de tous les dieux existants !

― Dommage, t'aurais pu nous servir à quelque chose pour une fois…

Vexé par les insinuations de Shin, Theo se tut et reprit là où il s'était arrêté avant l'apparition de cet énergumène : son souper. Se plaçant du côté opposé de là où s'était installé le paladin du Sommeil, il ignora superbement les signaux de ses deux amis. Si Shin finit par s'asseoir à côté de Theo, leur compagnon de voyage choisit de rester près de leur invité surprise, poussé par la curiosité.

― Que faites-vous dans ce coin perdu ? poursuivit Grunlek. Veuillez excuser notre indiscrétion, c'est que nous n'avons vu personne depuis que nous sommes entrés dans cette forêt, il y a quelques jours.

― Oh, comment avez-vous fait ? s'étonna le paladin. J'y suis depuis plus d'une semaine.

― En même temps à pieds…

― Non, j'ai un cheval, contredit l'homme, tourné vers Theo. Je l'ai attaché non loin de là en vous apercevant pour éviter qu'on ne me le vole encore une fois.

Theo jeta un regard lourd de perplexité vers Grunlek. Il voyait bien, là, que c'était un clampin non ? Son ami nain lui en jeta un significatif pour l'empêcher de couper le paladin du Sommeil. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de se faire un ennemi. Ils en avaient déjà bien assez aux fesses, et ils ne savaient rien d'eux qui plus est ! Jouer la carte de la prudence, guetter la moindre information qui leur serait utile, voilà leur seul plan.

C'était déjà trop en demander à Theo.

― Je suis dans la région en mission pour mon Eglise, je suis à la recherche d'un objet sacré.

― Et c'est ? Rechercher la Couette de l'Oubli ? Le Polochon de la Vérité ? Le Saint Traversin ? Ah non, je sais ! Le Matelas de la Rédemption !

― Non, je ne crois pas.

Ce n'était pas si drôle que cela en avait l'air de vanner un homme tel que lui, incapable de percevoir le moindre soupçon d'ironie. Theo laissa définitivement tomber avant même que Grunlek n'ait l'occasion de le dissuader.

Puis, finalement, comme dira plus tard Theo en relatant cette aventure, une lumière divine pénétra l'esprit du paladin du Sommeil et son attention dévia de Grunlek pour se coller à la charrette.

― Attendez, vous transportez un criminel ?

Ah, il commençait à se servir de ses neurones et à prêter attention aux alentours. Ce paladin du Sommeil n'était pas une flèche, Shin et Theo étaient unanimes. L'archer avait cet avantage que ses grimaces de dépit étaient dissimulées.

― Disons un peut-être-méchant, ce serait plus juste, corrigea Shin.

― Nous avons beaucoup de route à faire jusqu'à destination, soutint Grunlek, ça vous dirait de…

― Grunlek, le détenu ! Je crois qu'il s'étouffe avec le dîner. Viens avec moi, je vais t'ouvrir !

Theo se leva presque en un bond, limité par son armure, laissant le reste de son repas à un Shin pas contrariant, Grunlek lui emboîta le pas sans comprendre. Balthazar, à l'œil ombrageux du paladin de la Lumière, simula la quinte de toux. Grunlek s'enquerrait déjà des problèmes de santé du prisonnier que Theo attaqua, face à lui, tous deux tournés de façon à ce que ni Shin ni l'autre ne puisse connaître le ton de la conversation.

― Je te préviens, si t'invite ce tire-au-flan à nous accompagner, je ne réponds plus de rien. Je suis déjà très sympa de ne pas lui avoir passé une épée à travers le corps, n'abuse pas.

Theo avait fait l'effort de le prendre à part, ce qu'apprécia Grunlek.

― Et je te remercie de ta patience mon cher mais, voyons la vérité en face, nous sommes trop peu pour surveiller Balthazar. Tu vois bien que quelqu'un essaye de se jouer de nous non ?

― C'est pas mes oignons, j'ai pas signé pour ces bêtises, ça ne regarde que lui.

― On ne peut pas laisser cet homme seul dans cette forêt à la merci d'on ne sait quoi !

― Je serais plutôt de l'avis de Monsieur l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière, glissa Balthazar, ce type et son culte bizarre n'inspirent pas confiance. Il a débarqué sans prévenir, on ne sait pas s'il nous suivait, c'est possible que ce soit un mec lambda ayant piqué l'armure d'un paladin. Il n'est pas net.

― Pas moins que toi, rétorqua Theo d'une voix terriblement doucereuse, je te prierai de te taire, les grandes personnes discutent.

― Mais je suis de votre avis, je vous soutiens à cent pour cent !

― La parole d'un prisonnier ? Ça me fait une belle jambe. Tu la vois luire sous la pluie ou faut que j'use de ma Foi ?

― Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Grunlek, il vient avec nous pour un petit bout de route, jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte de cette satanée forêt. On ne sera pas de trop. Si tu veux, il ne participera pas aux tours de garde. Je pense que cette motion va l'emporter à la majorité.

L'ingénieur nain tourna les talons et retourna sous l'abri de fortune, Theo de son côté n'avait rien trouvé pour appuyer son opposition. Balthazar se glissa à côté de lui et tenta le tout pour le tout.

― Si vous voulez savoir, moi, je suis d'accord avec vous…

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Plus grillé qu'une cacahuète, Balthazar reprit d'un ton encore plus hésitant.

― En fait, à propos de motion, je me disais qu'il suffirait de mettre un petit "é" devant ce vilain mot, on le transforme en "émotion"…

Pas la peine qu'on lui fasse un dessin, Theo voyait très bien où Balthazar voulait en venir.

― Ouais, et si je mettais un petit "com" devant ? C'est une gentille "commotion" que tu vas gagner si tu ne cesses pas ton petit manège.

― Même pas un petit "pro" comme dans… "promotion" ?

― Tu ne risques pas de décoller de ton statut de détenu, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends par là. Profite de la couverture et du repas. Au train où vont les choses, tu n'auras peut-être plus l'un et l'autre va se raréfier.

Balthazar estimait avoir eu raison de tenter. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait pas pu jauger l'humeur de l'Inquisiteur, ni sonder son attitude vis-à-vis de lui après la découverte de son bâton sous la charrette. Le constat le rassura, au point que ses épaules se relâchèrent tandis que Theo repartait près du feu de camp. Le paladin de la Lumière n'était pas plus méfiant, au contraire, il nourrissait à son égard un étrange mélange oscillant entre curiosité et irrésolution. Cette affaire le tracassait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Cet Inquisiteur n'était pas comme les autres. Balthazar en avait vu quelques uns depuis qu'il avait choisi cette vie de nomade solitaire. N'importe quel autre l'aurait simplement occis à la première suspicion.

Étrange quand même son entêtement à ne pas lui donner son nom. Bah ! Ça devait avoir un rapport avec sa fierté. Un truc du genre. Balthazar comprenait parfaitement. Ce n'était pas savoir son nom qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir vivant de cette histoire !

― Ah, tu tombes bien Theo ! Moehau vient de nous raconter une histoire intéressante, lança Shin.

Ils avaient fait les présentations sans lui. Formidable. Le paladin de la Lumière se rassit à l'exacte place qu'il avait laissée. Il prit d'une main son bol de celles de Shin et la tendit vers son ami nain pour qu'il le serve.

― Je viens du même village que vous, annonça ledit Moehau d'un ton las.

 _Que… Quoi ?_ Theo fut horrifié l'espace d'un instant, s'imaginant enfant, emmerdé par ce crétin, puis le contexte revint à lui. Il secoua la tête, souhaitant de tout cœur chasser ces affreuses images de son esprit. Putain de frayeur !

― Ah, le village juste avant la forêt.

― Oui, j'ai également entendu parler de ces disparitions mystérieuses, continua Moehau d'un sérieux à peine convaincant vu à quel point il avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire, un des villageois m'avait demandé de venir sur place. Avant qu'une sœur de l'Eglise de l'Eau n'arrive, j'ai pu apercevoir les restes d'un cercle, peint en rouge. Peut-être du sang. Assez abîmé par des traces de combustion.

En soi, que quelqu'un ait pensé à appeler à l'aide un tel énergumène prêtait à rire. Une odieuse supercherie. Pourtant Theo fronça les sourcils en écoutant la suite.

― Un cercle ?

― Ouais, t'as bien entendu Theo, le railla le plus gentiment du monde Grunlek, encore une bizarrerie à ajouter sur la liste. Elle devient longue.

― J'ai limite envie de faire demi-tour pour aller la secouer, la bonne sœur, grogna l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière.

Il eut un éclair de compréhension.

― Attends deux minutes, t'y était quand, dans ce village ?

― Il y a presque deux semaines maintenant, j'ai un peu fait le tour des environs avant de me résoudre à entrer dans cette forêt glauque.

Le regard de Theo et Grunlek se croisèrent. Shin les regarda tour à tour, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il fallait dire que Theo n'avait jamais été très doué pour les résumés. Ses deux amis lui firent signe qu'ils lui expliqueraient une fois que Balthazar et Moehau seraient endormis.

― D'accord, je vois, fit Grunlek en premier, merci et navré pour toutes ces questions. On ne connait pas la région et on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il s'y passe. On est plus aventuriers que gardes du corps agréés.

― Ouais, on aime aider les autres sans être payé en retour en pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes, renchérit Theo maussade, c'est ma passion.

Là, d'un coup, Moehau repéra le sarcasme. Ou pas. Shin n'aurait pas trop su dire sur quoi portait ce regard plein de pitié. Peut-être que ce qui l'horrifiait tant était le fait qu'ils aident les gens gratuitement. Comme quoi, les moules ayant servi à les former n'étaient pas strictement différents.

― Vous allez loin ?

― Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

― Oui assez ! se pressa de dire Grunlek, Shin donnant un habile coup de coude dans les côtes de Theo, ce qui eut pour effet de se faire mal sans réussir à capter l'attention de l'un des deux paladins.

Très vite, le paladin du Sommeil se lassa du groupe, ou de la discussion, ou était-ce un peu des deux qui jouait. L'épée plantée au sol, dans son fourreau, le dos bien calé dessus, Moehau s'endormit très rapidement. Et très profondément, Theo s'en assura en le dardant d'une pique à brochette sur la joue, l'interstice de l'armure au niveau des hanches. Rien.

― Bon ! finit par déclarer Theo. On n'est pas dans la merde, nous ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

― Merci pour ce résumé concis.

― Tout le déplaisir fut pour moi. Alors ?

― Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire là-dessus, je crois, fit l'archer, il a l'air de dire la vérité mais qui sommes-nous pour juger une Eglise ?

― T'as juste pas envie d'avoir à faire avec eux, Shin.

― Au-delà de ça, Theo. On ne sait si ce Balthazar voyage réellement seul ou s'il a des amis dans le coin. On ne sait pas non plus...

― J'en doute, objecta le paladin, il est rare qu'un démon ou un mage s'associe. Celui-là n'est pas capable de contrôler l'esprit de qui que ce soit sinon il n'aurait pas attendu que tu nous aies rejoins, ça ne fait qu'empirer sa situation. Il aurait agi dès notre entrée dans la forêt. Que ce soit moi ou Grunlek, ils nous auraient été difficile de nous battre de toutes nos forces contre notre propre ami.

L'Inquisiteur se remémora de leur discussion dans l'Eglise de l'Eau. Balthazar n'attendait personne en particulier ou plutôt si, une femme. Mais ça, c'était plutôt son côté dragueur qui l'espérait.

― Non, acheva Theo, il n'a pas d'ami, pas d'allié. La menace est extérieure.

― On peut toujours supposer qu'il sait quelque chose sans le savoir, présupposa Grunlek, ça peut arriver. Un détail qu'il a noté sans prendre garde, une réflexion innocente à ses yeux qu'il a dite à voix haute à la mauvaise personne… Tout est possible.

Un silence pensif enveloppa les trois aventuriers, ces derniers s'absorbèrent dans la contemplation du feu de camp. Silence interrompu régulièrement par les ronflements du paladin du Sommeil. Theo décida de prendre le premier tour de garde. Il n'arriverait certainement pas à dormir avec un tel boucan à côté de lui.

― Nous verrons si demain pourra nous apporter plus de réponses, annonça Grunlek. Nous avons tous besoin de repos. Je prendrais le prochain tour de garde, Theo, alors ne va pas faire ton brave et te risquer à errer dans les alentours cette nuit.

L'Inquisiteur de la Lumière ne vit aucune objection à faire. Si les bestioles qui avaient tenté de les assaillir les cherchaient encore, il était préférable qu'ils soient tous ensemble pour les affronter. Tous ses muscles, ainsi que ceux de Shin et ceux de Grunlek, étaient endoloris.

Ils prièrent pour qu'il ne se passe rien cette nuit car ils n'étaient pas certains de pouvoir s'en sortir si un ennemi, quel qu'il soit, les prenne par surprise sous cette pluie diluvienne.

 **.**

 _à suivre..._

 **.**

* * *

 **In too much discourse, truth is lost** : Trop de paroles noient la vérité

Petit point à savoir sur le prénom du paladin du Sommeil (si ça intéresse quelqu'un) Moehau : du tahitien « moe » : sommeil, rêve et « hau » : paix, paisible, « Sommeil paisible »

Oui, oui, je vous vois venir "il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre, MlleLau, tu te fiches de nous ? On a attendu une semaine pour ça ?" Ouais ouais, il ne se passe rien mais je vais vous dire un truc mes loulous : le prochain chapitre est presque déjà terminé, plus la correction, il sera prêt pour vendredi prochain. Et si ça, ce sera pas de l'action, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut ! Et il sera plus long que tous les précédents (ça c'est involontaire)

Une petite review, chers lecteurs, chère lectrices, histoire de savoir si ce que vous pensez de Moehau (il est à moi exclusivement à moi... mais j'en veux pas.) et de ce chapitre.

A vendredi prochain, promis !


	7. Chapitre 7

Ndla : Me revoilà ! Navrée pour avoir été absente cette semaine et de ne pas avoir remercier les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissée ces reviews ! Entre les révisions et puis là, j'ai eu une crève carabinée qui m'a clouée au lit donc *on s'en fout* Hem pardon. Merci à vous tous et à vous toutes de suivre cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres au moins.

Comme il me semble l'avoir promis, ce chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents alors j'espère que vous avez ce qu'il faut à côté de vous (nourritures, boissons..)!

 **Soundtrack** : Huuuum difficile de choisir... Moi j'écoutais une vidéo où on avait regroupé les ost de "The Binding of Isaac - Rebirth". Le début me semble correspondre au fil du chapitre mais sait-on jamais... Pour le coup, si vous avez meilleures propositions, n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sacred Crew**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **.**

 _ **Let sleeping dogs lie**_

 **.**

Moehau s'étira, repu et reposé, non sans un ostensible bâillement à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

― Et bien ! lança-t-il, enjoué. Une bien charmante nuit que nous avons passée là, n'est-il pas ?

Trois regards cernés lui répondirent, suivi d'un long soupir discret unanime de leur part tandis que Balthazar lui jetait un œil halluciné. Même de là où on avait mis la charrette, même avec la pluie, il avait entendu les ronflements de l'énergumène. Chose assez incroyable pour être soulignée.

La pluie s'était arrêtée vers le milieu de la nuit, ils avaient donc réussi à être relativement au sec une fois que le feu eut réussi à sécher armures et vêtements. Balthazar n'avait pas eu ce souci, protégé qu'il avait été grâce à sa cage. Il avait tremblé de froid malgré la couverture offerte par Grunlek.

A la question de Moehau, donc, seul Theo eut la force de répondre, le nain et l'archer n'ayant pas le courage d'être aimable si tôt le matin.

― Charmante n'est peut-être pas le qualificatif que j'aurai employé. Calme, oui.

Tous avaient été soulagés à ce constat-là. Pas un loup n'était venu, pas une bête venue de nulle part. Le paladin du Sommeil était allé chercher sa monture, restée à l'abri, et pendant ce temps les trois aventuriers en avaient profité pour tout ranger, effacer toute trace de leur passage. A présent, ils longeaient le gouffre, se dirigeant vers le pont dont leur avait parlé Shin, celui-là même qu'il avait repéré durant son trajet en solitaire.

― Il n'a pas l'air d'être très solide, ce pont, remarqua Grunlek.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant, l'étudiant avec attention. Un pont en bois, parfaitement plat, soutenu en haut comme en bas, toutes les poutres étaient enfoncées dans la terre des deux côtés. Pas besoin d'être un expert pour voir que le pont était non seulement vieux mais plus aussi solide qu'il l'était à sa conception. S'il avait été solide un jour.

― Je vais passer en premier avec Moehau, proposa Shin, s'il tient sous notre poids, ça devrait bien se passer. Descendons des montures. On va prendre avec nous le cheval de trait. Ensuite, Grun, on fait passer la carriole, Theo va fermer la marche avec Lumière… Theo ?

L'Inquisiteur n'écoutait plus, la tête tournée vers la forêt, en alerte, les sourcils inconsciemment froncés tandis que sa concentration s'aiguisait. Balthazar avait eu le même tic, intrigué par le comportement du paladin bien avant les autres. Lui non plus n'avait pas écouté Shin, plaqués contre les barreaux.

― Faisons comme vous dites, finit par dire Theo que Shin avait réussi à arracher à sa contemplation, je passe en dernier avec Lumière. Je vais aider Grun pour la carriole. Vite !

Shin et Moehau passèrent sans aucun problème, à pieds, les rênes en main, le pas se voulant assuré malgré les nombreux grincements du bois sous la semelle de leurs bottes et sous les sabots des chevaux de plus en plus nerveux. Plusieurs fois ils crurent qu'une des larges planches allaient céder sous leur poids. Une fois de l'autre côté, ce fut au tour de la carriole, Theo la poussa avec Grunlek, d'abord pour lui faire passer la légère montée du pont, de la gnognotte comparée à la colline boueuse de la veille. Laissant Lumière derrière lui, l'Inquisiteur, un œil derrière lui, accompagna Grunlek sur le pont, travaillant conjointement. Il ignora la proposition de Balthazar. Rien qui ne sortait de l'habituel.

― Si je sors, ça fera moins de poids, rappela le mage avec une pointe de suffisance.

Cette phrase était étrangement familière.

― Laisse-nous faire, répliqua l'Inquisiteur.

Distrait, ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendit le craquement que le grincement prononcé avait prédit. Une planche céda sous le poids, la roue arrière gauche pendit dans le vide. Ravalant une remarque acide, Theo attrapa la roue gauche, Grunlek celle de droite, Balthazar contre le mur de la cage, au fond de celle-ci, ils soulevèrent l'arrière de la charrette et la poussèrent vers l'avant. Ils accélérèrent au milieu de la traversée, soulagée qu'une première moitié soit derrière eux.

Un aboiement retentit, soudain, vibrant dans l'air. Si menaçant, agressif, que tous se retournèrent vers la forêt dans un même mouvement, derrière Theo et Grunlek. Un autre y répondit, puis un autre, puis une succession de hurlements à glacer les sangs.

Shin s'empara de son arc, leur cria d'accélérer. Avec horreur, le nain vit son compagnon paladin rebrousser chemin, tirer sa lame au clair, pour s'avancer vers la source de ce vacarme.

― Vas-y Grunlek, je me charge de récupérer Lumière et de les ralentir.

― On ne sait même pas combien ils sont ! Laisse Shin s'en occuper.

― Et ensuite ? On ne va pas se contenter de retarder l'échéance ! Qu'ils soient cinq ou dix, ça ne change rien à notre situation ! On est quatre… trois et demi alors on fait avec ce qu'on a !

Il retourna auprès de Lumière, s'empara des rênes du cheval de bataille. Il avait confiance en Shin, il le préviendrait si une de ces créatures se montraient. D'après les aboiements, ils n'étaient pas très loin.

Fait qui se vérifia une courte minute plus tard, Grunlek poussant la carriole sur le pont, Theo avec Lumière attendant que son ami ait fait passer le véhicule.

Il s'agissait de gros chiens noirs, aussi grand que des poneys, tout en muscles et en crocs. Leurs babines retroussés, ils courraient vers eux à vive allure. Les poils noirs et rêches étaient parcourus de petites étincelles d'un éclat rouge impur et les grands yeux noirs étaient braqués sur le pyromancien, une étrange fixité qui le rendit mal à l'aise.

― Des chiens de l'enfer ! hurla Balthazar, halluciné.

Theo garda cette précision en tête, à savoir que le mage en savait assez sur ces bêtes pour les reconnaître. Ce qui, vu la créature, n'était en rien innocent.

― Manquait plus que ça, souffla-t-il.

― Ils sont quatre, c'est parfaitement jouable ! les informa Shin. D'autant que je ne vois pas celui qui a reçu ma flèche. Je la lui avais plantée dans le cou, je crois.

― Theo, la carriole est presque en sécurité, monte sur le pont avec Lumière, hurla Grunlek, anxieux.

Le regard du paladin de la Lumière fit des va-et-vient entre les chiens et le pont, hésitant. Se battre sur un terrain aussi instable que le pont ou sur un endroit aussi dangereux que le bord d'un précipice ? Son cœur balançait entre deux façons de mourir. La troisième se précipitait vers lui sous la forme d'une petite meute de loups affamés, prête à se jeter sur l'importun qui s'interposerait, à savoir l'homme en armure à la lame nue.

Theo recula un pied prudent sur le pont, Lumière un sabot inquiet. Pas le choix, ces canidés démoniaques allaient l'y obliger d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il fallait espérer que ce bois tienne encore un temps, ou qu'il cède sous leurs pattes puissantes. Un pas après l'autre, Theo guettait le moment où l'une de ces bêtes lui sauterait dessus, ou toutes en même temps, le bouclier paré à faire son office.

L'un d'entre eux, ralentissant pour attaquer le paladin sur la gauche, fut arrêté net par une flèche de glace de Shin, traversant la patte de l'animal pour le clouer sur le pont.

Malheureusement, l'une des bêtes saisit Theo par le mollet tandis qu'une première bondit pour le prendre à la gorge. S'il avait repoussé celle-ci, l'autre le tira à elle pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, ou au moins l'obliger à se baisser pour que sa tête soit à portée de la troisième créature. Cette dernière sauta à son tour, visant à son tour la tête du paladin. L'Inquisiteur parvint à lui asséner un coup d'épée, ornant le poitrail de la bête d'une blessure légère. Mais qu'importe, dans son élan, il était parvenu à l'écarter de lui.

― Restez-là où vous êtes ! hurla Theo en voyant du coin de l'œil Grunlek s'avancer.

Balthazar regardait les chiens tourner autour du paladin, impuissant. S'il produisait ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle, ces créatures s'en repaîtraient plus surement que s'il leur avait offert un immense banquet. Ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'interpeller ses gardes, il s'en rappela avec aigreur.

Shin encocha une nouvelle flèche, le chien des enfers qu'il avait cloué au sol tentait d'extraire la flèche du sol, à défaut de pouvoir l'ôter de son membre meurtrie. De là où il était, Shin ne pouvait pas viser la bête accrochée férocement à la botte de Theo, les crocs commençaient à faire ployer le métal. Il choisit de tenter sa chance avec celui que le paladin de la Lumière avait blessé. S'il pouvait l'amener par ici, ça en ferait un de moins avec lequel Theo devrait se débattre et Grunlek ou Moehau pourrait s'en occuper.

Le molosse démoniaque s'apprêtait à tenter un nouvel assaut dans le dos de l'Inquisiteur lorsqu'une flèche se nicha dans son épaule, le fit grogner de douleur et eut l'effet escompté par l'archer. La bête s'approcha d'eux prudemment, les crocs à découvert, les babines frémissantes, une bave sanglante gouttant de sa gueule. Grunlek se posta devant Shin, bouclier en avant pour s'assurer que la bête ne saute pas par-dessus son épaule.

La créature s'intéressa quelques secondes à Balthazar, mais l'affront était d'importance, il se laissa guider par son instinct animal et ignora les ordres.

De son côté, Theo avait vu sa situation empirer. La bête qui tenait son mollet avait reçu un coup normalement mortel dans son crâne, la seule créature encore libre de ses mouvements avait retenté sa chance et avait saisi son bras armé. Pire l'autre s'obstinait à le tirer vers lui, grondant de toutes ses forces sa douleur et sa rage. Obligé de peser de tout son poids sur son pied captif pour ne pas céder à la pression énorme des mâchoires, Theo sentit le bois céder sous son pied. Il dut lâcher une des lanières de son bouclier pour se tenir au pont, une jambe et un chien ballant dans le vide. Impossible pour lui de se défaire de l'une et l'autre étreinte, étreinte qui allait finir par être mortelle.

― Prenez garde camarade !

Reconnaissant la voix, et déjà prêt à lui lancer une verte réplique, une masse s'approcha de son visage, le manqua de peu et s'enfonça dans le crâne à présent brisé de la bête démoniaque emportée dans l'élan violent, elle lâcha le bras du paladin de la Lumière et chut quelques mètres plus loin, sans vie après un dernier gémissement. Le sang avait éclaboussé le visage de Theo, il sentit que de ce liquide chaud et poisseux émanait une vibration malsaine. Il fut révulsé sans pour autant tenter de l'enlever, tout occupé qu'il était à observer l'homme qui venait de lui porter secours.

Le paladin de la Lumière fut surpris de voir l'arme de Moehau. Ce n'était pas cette épée courte battant encore à sa hanche mais…

― A l'Eglise du Sommeil, on n'est pas très épée voyez-vous.

La masse ensanglantée se balança de façon hypnotique de gauche à droite avant que son manche ne se pose sur son épaule nonchalamment.

― On est plutôt Morgenstern.

L'étoile du matin attrapa la lueur menaçante d'un rayon de soleil perçant entre deux pâles nuages gris. A ses dépends, Theo eut un sourire mauvais.

― Nous n'avons vraiment pas les mêmes valeurs, rétorqua le fier paladin de la Lumière.

Theo se désintéressa du paladin du Sommeil pour se tourner vers le molosse mordant sa jambe avec obstination. Moehau s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son épaule afin de le dissuader de tenter quoique ce soit, ce qui serait une folie dans la situation présente. Profitant du temps de latence de Theo, il la tendit vers le chien des enfers. Aussitôt, l'étreinte des mâchoires se fit inexistante et le molosse ferma les yeux. Inconscient, ses griffes lâchèrent également leur emprise sur la jambe du paladin de la Lumière et la bête chut sous les yeux éberlués de Theo.

Satisfait, le paladin du Sommeil rajusta sa Morgenstern sur son épaule et se releva.

― Allons rejoindre vos amis voulez-vous ?

Il lui offrit une main charitable que Theo dédaigna, trop fier pour accepter. En se remettant debout, il remarqua que la bête dont Shin avait planté la patte au sol avait été achevée, le crâne déformé. Le corps disparaissait déjà en particules rougeoyantes, braises ardentes emportées par le vent vers les cieux avant de redescendre au fond du précipice.

― Ces créatures impies sont des invocations, en conclut Theo, quelqu'un les a envoyées sciemment nous pourchasser.

― Raison de plus pour ne pas rester là, mon ami, fit observer Moehau, votre ennemi doit avoir appris le décès de ses bêtes et il en rappellera dès qu'il le pourra.

Theo eut un mouvement de tête imperceptible, peu enclin à dire à voix haute qu'il était en accord avec ce type. Et que ce soit clair, il n'était pas son ami. Pas une seule seconde. Ils rejoignirent Shin et Grunlek, ces deux là en avaient fini avec leur adversaire depuis bien longtemps. La main mécanique de l'ingénieur nain n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle.

― Ton bras et ta jambe vont bien Theo ? l'interrogea Grunlek en avisant le canon d'avant-bras et la grève.

― Elles ont plus morflé que moi, assura l'Inquisiteur avec dépit en tapotant les parties de son armure endommagées.

Il examina un instant ces deux pièces de son armure, grimaçant en songeant au coût qu'il devrait débourser pour qu'elles retrouvent leur état d'origine. Il vit Moehau se diriger vers sa monture pour aller ranger son arme, préalablement nettoyée, dans une des nombreuses sacoches accrochées à la selle de son cheval. Theo fut le seul à entendre le léger cliquetis métallique provenant de la dite sacoche.

Plusieurs armes donc. Soit. Ce paladin-là n'était pas le sot que Theo avait cru avoir à faire au premier abord.

Ils se remirent en route rapidement, le paladin et ses amis gardant en tête que Balthazar était assez savant pour reconnaître ce genre de créature. Ce qui pesait en sa faveur était cette fixité étrange que les bêtes démoniaques avaient montré envers lui. Il était leur cible. Theo, après une courte réflexion, décida d'accepter cette preuve de sa probable origine non-démoniaque.

Juché sur Lumière, le paladin du Sommeil du côté de Shin, il s'approcha de Grunlek à son signal.

― J'étais en train de me demander, lui dit Grunlek à voix basse, si tu avais un avis sur Moehau. Je voulais t'en parler bien avant mais on n'en a pas eu l'occasion… Ce n'est pas plus mal parce qu'après ce combat…

― Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, coupa Theo, je n'ai aucune opinion sur ce type. Je m'en méfie moyennement. Il est seul et nous trois. Au moindre geste suspect, il ne pourrait rien faire contre nous.

Theo écarta de son esprit cet étrange pouvoir qu'avait usé Moehau. Un sort banal de sommeil ne l'impressionnait ni ne l'effrayait. Grunlek haussa un sourcil circonspect.

― Vous pourriez communiquer entre paladins.

― M'insulte pas s'il te plaît.

― Franchement, Theo, qu'est-ce qui fait que tu ne peux pas discuter à plat avec lui ? Que tu t'en méfies ou qu'il t'intrigue, il te suffirait de converser avec lui pour en avoir le cœur net. Quelle est ta raison pour être aussi entêté ?

Theo leva les yeux vers le ciel couvert par endroit avant de pousser un long soupir qui valait bien des discours.

― Incompatibilité religieuse ? tenta Grunlek devant le mutisme de Theo.

― Ça va plus loin que ça… C'est une incompatibilité à un niveau bien supérieur, au-delà de nos personnalités complètement à l'opposée. Ça me dépasse moi-même.

Le sourcil de Grunlek gagna en hauteur devant la redondance volontaire exprimée par le paladin de la Lumière. Contrairement aux apparences, cette franchise et la confusion des propos l'aiguillaient davantage sur l'opinion de Theo sur Moehau que ne l'aurait fait un discours. L'autre avait beau l'avoir secouru, il n'avait que très peu de crédit à ses yeux.

Theo estima que la conversation était close et fit ralentir Lumière pour arriver au niveau du prisonnier. Il n'avait pas pensé à son état physique depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant. Les yeux rivés sur Balthazar, il espérait ne pas avoir à lui poser la question afin d'éviter que l'autre le raille, le provoque. Le paladin voulait éviter de gaspiller sa salive.

― Quelque chose sur mon visage, monsieur l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière ? Ce que vous voyez vous plait ?

Et merde ! Voilà que l'autre se la ramenait. C'était pas le moment.

― Si tu demandes, c'est que tu l'espères. Je vais donc me faire un plaisir de te dire que tu te fais des idées.

Balthazar parut réfléchir un instant, le front plissé, puis son visage s'éclaira et tout son corps se tendit vers le paladin sous le regard attentif de Shin. L'archer, après le récit de Grunlek et Theo, s'attendait à tout venant de cet énergumène.

― Dites, vous ne m'aviez pas répondu la dernière fois, vous avez fait vœu de chasteté ?

Vraiment tout. Le visage empourpré sans qu'il ne puisse cacher son embarras, le paladin haussa le ton sans le vouloir :

― Arrête avec ça bon sang ! Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

― Je sais pas. Comme ça.

Theo profita de la brèche. Il voyait bien que Balthazar ne faisait que s'amuser à le déstabiliser afin de fuir les sujets fâcheux.

― Ça n'intéresse personne, toi encore moins, alors ne m'en parle plus.

― C'est vrai que je m'étais posé la question, intervint Shin, j'en avais aussi entendu parler, pas toi Grun ?

― Pareil. Alors ?

― Vous m'emmerdez, là, ça vous va ?

Le visage de Theo n'était plus qu'une magnifique tomate.

― Dans l'Eglise du Sommeil, le seul vœu que nous devons faire est celui d'obéissance, intervint Moehau de sa voix insouciante, mais nous pouvons faire aussi celui de chasteté et celui de pauvreté.

Le paladin de la Lumière profita de cette intervention et plongea avec l'énergie du désespoir dans la brèche. Se délectant du spectacle, regrettant à moitié que Moehau lui ait porté secours, Grunlek et Shin l'observaient patauger avec la grâce d'un canard dans un marais avant de réussir à en sortir par un :

― Ouais voilà, pareil, j'ai juste fait l'obligatoire.

Il eut un œil sur Moehau, le remercia muettement alors qu'il regardait ailleurs, ce qui était parfait pour que sa dignité ne se casse pas plus la gueule pour aujourd'hui. Balthazar, quant à lui, eut un regard mauvais vers le paladin du Sommeil pour avoir interféré avec une de ses activités favorites : embarrasser l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière en parlant de sa vie sexuelle.

Ils étaient déjà rentrés dans la forêt depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsqu'ils entendirent ce bruit. Lourd, long, assourdissant, rauque, il emplissait l'air aux alentours, un chaud roulement de tonnerre à chaque à-coup. Suivant strictement la route, le convoi sut pourtant qu'ils s'en approchaient s'en pouvoir rien y changer. Les muscles contractés, ils avançaient encore et encore placidement. A part le bruit de la carriole, ils n'avaient produit aucun son. Écoutant attentivement, ils se rendirent compte que ce bruit ressemblait davantage à un ronflement qu'au grognement agressif d'une bête.

L'origine de cette cacophonie finit par apparaître dans leur champ de vision, les faisant frémir unanimement, ils pilèrent net pour rester à distance. C'était bel et bien le pire scénario qu'ils pouvaient imaginer.

Ce qui était sans aucun doute possible un immense reptile, aux écailles vertes brillant sous les rayons froids du soleil, qui s'était allongé en travers du chemin, au beau milieu d'arbres qu'ils avaient arrachés sur son passage.

Grunlek s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'une paupière frémit avant de se soulever, révélant peu à peu un œil jaune pendant qu'une patte reptilienne commença à se lever. Le reptile eut à nouveau un long soupir, le souffle pénible, les yeux entièrement ouverts, ils les défiaient. Ce qu'ils avaient entendu n'était pas un ronflement, c'était le souffle d'agonie d'un dragon encore prêt à se battre pour vivre un instant de plus.

Shin et Grunlek s'attardèrent sur les multiples blessures, larges et profondes, laissant jaillir le liquide vital carmin le long de son flanc meurtri jusqu'au sol. Les flaques s'élargissaient de minutes en minutes.

― Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura Grunlek.

― Shin, tenta Theo sur le même ton, toi, tu es pote avec la nature…

― Taper la discute avec un dragon sur le point de mourir ? Dans tes rêves ! Dans cet état, il n'hésitera pas à déchiqueter le premier qui s'approchera de lui.

― Ouais mais si on attend qu'il meurt, on va galérer à dégager ce corps de la route. Quoique, il nous a fait un joli petit passage en s'effondrant là, on pourra le contourner…

Theo et son pragmatisme. Grunlek et Shin échangèrent un regard las, sans éprouver l'envie de commenter. Le paladin du Sommeil se préparait à y aller de sa suggestion lorsque des aboiements se firent entendre. Cela, au moins, Theo les connaissait pour les avoir déjà entendu en d'autres circonstances.

― Ne faites aucun geste brusque, prévint l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière, ce sont des chiens de guerre !

Balthazar jura dans sa barbe, ou plutôt son bouc, se faisant tout petit dans sa cellule. Saloperie, manquait plus que ça ! Il était bien content d'être dans sa cage. Les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, tassé contre le mur froid, il détourna le regard des molosses arrivant sur la gauche.

Sur la défensive, le dragon avait réagi, levant la tête vers la source de ce bruit, grogna. Il se désintéressa du groupe d'aventuriers reculant prudemment face à toute cette agitation et leva sa queue hérissée de plaques d'ivoire aiguisées. Les chiens se tenaient à bonne distance de lui, aboyant férocement sur le grand reptile.

― Là-bas ! cria Shin en pointant du doigt la direction opposée.

Un groupe d'hommes armés venait de leur droite, Theo s'avança pour être à la hauteur de Grunlek, prêt à défendre le convoi. Il fit signe à Shin de se reculer, et d'un mouvement de tête entendu, il fut décidé que l'archer ne sortirait son arc qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Leur présence ne devait pas devenir une menace pour ces inconnus.

Fort heureusement, cette dizaine d'hommes étaient trop occupée à achever la pauvre bête pour s'intéresser à eux. Le dragon hurla sa douleur, apparemment trop faible pour produire la moindre flammèche, peinant à se redresser. Les chiens de guerre profitèrent de son moment de distraction pour attaquer, enfonçant leurs crocs dans les plaies à vifs.

Grunlek serra les poings, sans davantage réagir, et il assista en spectateur à la mise à mort de la bête dont l'agonie fut plus longue que ce qu'il aurait pu supporter en temps normal. Pourtant, il se sentait trop las pour faire une objection. Balthazar fronça les sourcils, dodelina de la tête avec agacement en constatant qu'elle s'était alourdie par le manque de sommeil. Shin et Theo bougèrent à peine sur leur monture respective, les sens totalement éveillés.

Finalement, l'un des hommes du groupe d'inconnus nota leur présence, les pointa du doigt en hurlant quelques mots incompréhensible à ses hommes. A la vue de son armure et de son allure bravache, aucun doute, il était le chef de cette troupe. Shin et Theo mirent pied à terre, prenant les devants, et répondirent à ses salutations sommaires par un hochement de tête. Ils n'avaient pas envie de dépenser le peu d'énergie qu'ils avaient, leurs bras alourdis par l'épuisement. Moehau descendit également, derrière le paladin de la Lumière, paré à agir.

― Nous ne faisons que passer dans cette forêt, expliqua Shin, comme vous avez pu le constater, le dragon ne nous intéresse pas. Pouvons-nous passer en toute tranquillité ?

― Je crains que non, voyageurs, fit l'homme en caressant sa barbe d'un air ennuyé, c'est que nous avons des ordres voyez-vous. Cette partie de la forêt appartient à une Eglise, ce dragon n'était qu'une menace, il vous faut payer un tribut pour pouvoir en sortir.

― Ah ouais ? lâcha Theo, peu amène. Et il monte à combien, qu'on rigole un bon coup ?

L'homme ne lui fournit aucune réponse, rivant ses yeux vers la carriole, ou plus précisément Grunlek dont les yeux se fermaient.

― Inquisiteur, attention ! cria le mage avant que sa voix ne lui manque. Il y a un truc… qui…

Trop tard. Lui et Grunlek furent emportés par une violente torpeur. Shin tenta de sortir son arc et Theo, tourné un court instant vers leur ami, voulut dégainer son épée. Ils avaient compris trop tard ce qu'il en retournait. Assommé par un coup à l'arrière de son crâne, le paladin chut au sol dans un bruit sourd et retentissant. Shin était, quant à lui, déjà au tapis d'un coup de poing ganté dans la tempe.

 **.**

 _à suivre..._

 **.**

* * *

 **Let sleeping dogs lies** : Il ne faut pas réveiller le chien qui dort.

Pfiouuuu, il s'en est passé des choses n'est-ce pas (pas tellement non...) ? Bravo et merci à vous d'avoir réussi à finir ce chapitre d'une longueur inattendue, pour moi en tout cas.

Je vous invite à me laisser une review *regard de Chat Potté*, une petite, minuscule, histoire que l'auteur puisse être assurée que continuer ce petit projet n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Si vous trouvez que Théo, Shin, Grunlek ou Bob sont OOC, n'hésitez pas surtout.

Merci et à vendredi prochain !


	8. Chapitre 8

Ndla : Bonjour, bonsoir chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir répondu à vos merveilleuses review (encore...) mais j'étais en concours blanc jusqu'à hier et ensuite, il me fallait procéder aux inscriptions barbante pour l'examen de ma fin d'année. Mais, je vous le promets, je vous adore ! Vous croyez que je ne vous ait pas vu vous jeter sur le chapitre le soir même ? Vous me flattez autant que vous me surprenez.

 **Soundtrack** : La musique parfaite pour ce chapitre, mais vraiment vous allez vite le comprendre, c'est encore une ost de Legend of Dragoon (j'y peux rien, j'y joue en ce moment, ça m'inspire beaucoup ! Ce jeu et Dragon Age...) Donc vous pouvez écouter l'ost "Helena Prison". Vous verrez, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sacred Crew**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **.**

 _ **United we stand, divided we fall**_

 **.**

En ouvrant les yeux, il crut d'abord être sur le point de régurgiter le contenu de son estomac à cause de ce foutu haut-le-cœur produit par un mal de crâne de tous les diables. Pourtant, malgré la lourdeur de sa tête, il se sentait léger. Léger ! Léger comme si on lui avait retiré son armure et qu'on lui avait greffé des ailes ! Plus léger encore que si on l'avait déposé sur du coton.

Il s'efforça à surmonter la douleur, se concentra sur ce qu'il voyait. Sa vision fut d'abord floue, il vit péniblement la main devant ses prunelles. Une main froide et massive, et néanmoins indéniablement prévenante, se posa sur son front. S'il pouvait se fier au peu qu'il voyait, il avait l'impression que la voix venait de très haut, plus haut encore que ce plafond d'un gris humide. _Sérieux, il fait vraiment très sombre !_

― Ils ont cogné trop fort ces abrutis, constata-t-on là-haut, Theo ?

Allons bon, le plafond connaissait son prénom ! Soit, le paladin de la Lumière avait vu plus incongru. Un grognement de douleur répondit au plafond. Il eut un mouvement de tête, presque invisible à l'œil nue.

― Bonne nouvelle, il m'entend. Tu peux bouger ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ?

Il bougea un bras puis l'autre. Aucune douleur. Les jambes ? Ok. Des mains, pas les siennes, tâtèrent prudemment ses côtes. Rien non plus. Le problème venait de sa tête, ce qu'il fit comprendre au plafond en posant avec précaution sa paume sur ses cheveux trempés de sueurs.

― C'est qui qui me parle ? fit la voix pâteuse de Theo.

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que le plafond ne finisse par se manifester à nouveau.

― C'est ton Dieu, Theo, répondit-on, le Dieu de la Lumière. Dieu n'est pas content de toi, Theo, Il veut qu'à partir de maintenant, tu écoutes tes amis Shin et Grunlek, surtout Shin, et que tu lui offres des tas de pommes. A présent, lève-toi Theo et chante « Le Laridé du Poulet »* en dansant le quadrille.

― Shin, je t'ai reconnu.

― Zut, qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

Déclic dans le cerveau du jeune Inquisiteur. Ça moulinait dans son cerveau. Trahi ? Trahi… Trahi. Trahi !

― Heu… Theo ?

Le paladin s'était redressé, bien assis, murmurant inconsciemment le dernier mot prononcé par Shin. Le mal de tête et les haut-le-cœur instantanément oubliés, les prunelles bleu océan lançaient des éclairs, les poings refermés.

― MOEHAU ! rugit l'Inquisiteur.

Son cri se réverbéra dans toute la prison. Prison ? Quelle prison ? Theo se tourna d'un trait vers ses deux amis qui retinrent un mouvement en arrière devant les traits marqués par la colère, visage assombri en rassemblant ses derniers souvenirs. La situation fut succinctement résumée.

― On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus, ragea Shin.

― Oui, c'est le cas de le dire.

Cette voix… Theo se jeta contre les barreaux de leur cellule, tentant désespérément d'attraper ledit salopard de paladin du Sommeil, pas débile, qui se tenait hors de sa portée, assez près pour lui faire entretenir une étincelle d'espoir. Collé contre les barreaux, Theo ignorait superbement les supplications de ses compagnons de voyage. Ils essayaient de le tirer vers l'arrière, tentaient de le faire revenir à la raison. Peine perdue, son mode Inquisiteur de la Lumière venait de se réveiller en réaction à sa fierté blessée.

― Theo, s'il te plait, laisse-nous au moins l'écouter ! supplia Shin.

― Pourquoi nous faire ça ? demanda Grunlek. On ne vous connait pas !

― Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je vous répondrai, répliqua Moehau en haussant les épaules, nous allons nous débarrasser de vous une fois l'interrogatoire terminé. Mon Eglise a besoin de ce pyromancien. C'est tout ce que des futurs cadavres ont besoin de savoir. Vous en savez déjà bien trop.

― Tu vas avoir des problèmes à te frotter à un Inquisiteur de la Lumière, tempêta Theo, je vais tous vous tuer, oui, tous sans exception ! Je danserai sur vos cadavres encore chaud et je rirai aux éclats !

― C'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour le menacer…, fit remarquer Shin.

Theo n'écoutait plus personne, n'était plus qu'un amas de rage, de soif de sang et d'autres réjouissances de paladin inquisiteur. Shin et Grunlek prirent note qu'il faudrait, dans le plan, prévoir un petit face à face entre ces deux paladins afin de contenter leur ami. Il n'y avait pas meilleur combattant que lui à mettre devant Moehau.

Ce dernier repoussa ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière d'un air détaché.

― Je dois dire que c'était plutôt facile. Vous êtes une belle bande de baltringues.

― Quoi ? cria le paladin, piqué au vif, j't'en foutrai du baltringue, moi, hé !

― Pas très inspiré Theo ?

Grunlek et son soutient infaillible, le paladin pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour l'enfoncer comme il fallait.

― Pas très, non, avoua Theo un ton plus bas.

― C'est quoi un baltringue ?

Double regard atterré vers Shin. Le paladin se chargea de lui répondre.

― C'est entre les abrutis et les connards.

― Haaaa… Hé mais baltringue toi-même, péquenot !

Pas trop d'inspiration de ce côté-là non plus. Bon. Moehau eut un grand éclat de rire, tourna les talons et monta les escaliers au bout du couloir, à deux mètres de leur cellule. Pas calmé pour un sou, Theo asséna un coup de pied dans un banc en bois avant de s'y asseoir. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte du pire. Il se tâta, les mains tremblantes, avant de bondir une seconde fois sur les barreaux.

― Rend-moi mon armure et mon épée, enfoiré !

― Theo, j'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux sur ce coup.

― Tait-toi, Shin, j'essaye de le pousser à revenir en le défiant.

Premier échec qu'essuya l'Inquisiteur. Le paladin retourna bouder sur son banc. Grunlek se pencha vers la serrure afin de l'étudier, Shin à ses côtés, espérait que l'expérience de l'un ou l'autre puisse la crocheter. Il s'avérait que les hommes de l'Eglise du Sommeil lui n'avaient pas trouvé son matériel, qu'il avait intelligemment caché sur lui. Très peu de choses finalement. Globalement, Theo était celui qui avait été le plus dépouillé, on avait uniquement soustrait à Grunlek son pourpoint de cuir et à Shin son arc.

― Avant même de se mitonner un plan pour aller chercher Balthazar et filer d'ici, il faut qu'on soit sûr qu'on peut l'ouvrir cette fichue porte, il doit être dans une cellule avec une serrure similaire.

Theo n'écoutait pas la conversation de ses deux compagnons, ronchonnant dans sa barbe imaginaire à propos de l'absence de garde à leur cellule qu'il trouvait être une insulte à sa condition de paladin invincible et invaincu. D'un seul coup d'un seul, il se leva brusquement et se planta devant ses compagnons.

― Shin, toi, tu devrais pouvoir aller nous récupérer notre équipement.

― On pensait d'abord localiser Balthazar, tenta Grunlek, si on pouvait le faire sortir, sa magie devrait nous être utile…

Pas dupe quant à son explication sur son bâton. Tant mieux, ni Shin ni Theo ne l'avait été. Le paladin fut d'une fermeté prévisible.

― L'équipement d'abord. Si Moehau s'interpose, je me le fais. Que je serve de distraction, de bouc-émissaire, ce que vous voulez mais Shin ne pourra pas transporter toutes nos affaires en un voyage alors autant qu'il prenne un max, les parties de mon armure, et qu'il revienne avec toi, Grun, pour s'occuper du reste et de Balthazar.

Il fit sinistrement craquer ses doigts.

― J'me les fais, ces enfoirés du Sommeil !

Aussi, il leur confia son plan dans sa presque intégralité. Grunlek et Shin ne trouvaient rien à y redire, la proposition de Théo était la plus raisonnable qu'ils aient entendue de sa part depuis longtemps. Se rappelant qu'ils ne savaient rien de la situation là-haut, ils l'adoptèrent. Il fut d'abord demandé au paladin de faire un maximum de boucan, c'est-à-dire hurler de rage et essayer d'agiter les barreaux de la porte grinçante. Par trois fois, Moehau redescendit, un peu plus contrarié à chaque descente.

― Vous ne pourriez pas être des prisonniers raisonnables ? Vous et le pyromancien avez un point en commun, Inquisiteur de la Lumière, vous ne savez pas vous taire.

― Me fait pas gerber, répliqua Theo provocateur, j'y peux rien, tu ne me donnes pas ce que je veux, faut bien que je m'occupe.

― Je ne redescendrai pas une nouvelle fois. La prochaine, j'envoi les gardes.

Theo retint le « tu peux les envoyer tout de suite mon vieux, j'vais pas me la fermer bien gentiment » qui lui venait spontanément. Il attendit le signal de Grunlek, quelques minutes après le départ de Moehau, pour refaire son tapage diurne. Ou nocturne.

Cette fois deux gardes descendirent, leur masse d'arme pendue à la ceinture. Moehau avait dû leur permettre d'avoir la main lourde sur les méthodes, l'un d'eux ouvrit la porte dont Theo s'était écarté de trois bons pas et s'approcha du paladin. Le deuxième resta devant l'ouverture, surveillant les deux autres. Parfaitement alignés, les deux gardes. Gros soucis.

― Ben quoi ? lança Theo. C'est pas très honnête pour une Eglise, du un contre deux contre un prisonnier…

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit, tout juste si celui qui se planta devant lui offrit un rictus mauvais. Ce dernier s'empara de sa masse d'arme, la leva au-dessus de sa tête. Au second signal de Grunlek, Theo se jeta contre le soldat qui lui faisait face, le saisissant par le col pour l'attirer à lui. Déséquilibré, s'apprêtant à frapper le paladin de la Lumière, l'homme avait déjà pris son élan pour s'avancer et fut surpris par l'élan supplémentaire. Sa tête s'écrasa contre le mur, en pierre, derrière le jeune Inquisiteur.

Du coté de Grunlek et Shin, alors que le second allait attaquer ses deux compagnons avant de s'en prendre au paladin, Shin esquiva la masse d'arme pour bondir, se glisser derrière lui et l'immobiliser, un bras entourant son cou et sa main saisissant celle qui tenait l'arme. Grunlek en profita pour lancer son poing, usant de son bras mécanique pour frapper l'estomac du garde. L'armure brisée, Shin vacillant sous le poids comme s'il avait lui-même encaissé l'attaque, l'homme reçut un second coup qui le mit au tapis. Shin l'avait déposé en douceur par terre.

― S'il se soucie de nous, ce qui m'étonne, tu dois avoir cinq bonnes minutes, estima Grunlek, six au grand maximum.

― Largement suffisant, soutint Shin non sans grimacer de douleur, bon dieu, Grun, tu frappes comme un bourrin, j'ai l'estomac en compote et je me suis pris les barreaux de cette foutue cellule dans les reins ! Theo, tu crois pas qu'un petit coup de soin…

― Tu marches sur tes deux jambes non ? On n'a pas de temps à gaspiller avec tes petits bobos collatéraux. Allez, file !

Tout en pestant tout bas contre l'insensibilité de l'Inquisiteur, Shin commença à monter l'escalier. Grunlek ayant un bras mécanique, il n'y avait que lui et Theo qui pouvaient encore faire preuve de discrétion.

― Attendez ! s'exclama Grunlek. Finalement, Theo, accompagne-le. Si Moehau nous tend un piège, deux gardes pour trois personnes ça me semble bizarre, je préférerai que tu sois avec lui.

L'Inquisiteur se contenta d'opiner, ravi de pouvoir se venger plus tôt que prévu. Tous deux montèrent les marches, laissant Grunlek veiller à ce que les gardes pratiquent ce que leur religion revendiquait avec tant d'ardeur.

Arrivé dans un long couloir, Shin et Theo accélérèrent l'allure, le premier lisant rapidement les écriteaux sur les quelque porte. L'armurerie ne pouvait être ici, si armurerie ils avaient. Certainement que leurs affaires avaient été entreposée non loin de là, pour s'en débarrasser. Cela faisait mauvais genre de tuer un paladin de la Lumière, Inquisiteur de surcroît. Ils n'avaient pas dû faire dans le détail et mettre le reste avec.

 _Voyons, voyons, une pièce incongrue ou on ne penserait pas à y trouver des armes et des armures… Ou alors une pièce où on peut être sûr de ne pas les retrouver. Un entrepôt ou une réserve._

Décidément, l'Eglise était vide. A croire que les rats avaient quitté le navire en laissant quelque garde afin de faire bonne figure. Aucun autre prisonnier à part eux trois, ce n'était déjà pas commun. S'il se référait à ce que lui avait dit Theo, une fois, les Eglises se gardaient toujours un prisonnier pour avoir sous la main de la matière à donner l'exemple à de potentiels dissidents. Les actes d'accusation étaient si festifs et variés que n'importe qui pouvait être visé à tout moment. Suffisait de capturer un monstre, une bête, un orphelin ou un mendiant…

Et là, personne. Vraiment personne. Shin et Theo, devant toutes ces salles vides, devinrent de plus en plus tendus, les muscles bandés, la magie de l'archer prête à le servir.

Shin et Theo se donnaient encore dix bonnes minutes, au train où allaient les choses. Aucun danger immédiat, c'était louche mais tant qu'il ne se passait rien, tout allait pour le mieux. Les deux compagnons se glissèrent dans, d'après l'écriteau, ce qui devait être l'entrepôt. Pas un garde. Soit on les prenait pour des abrutis, soit Moehau était aussi inconscient que Theo l'avait imaginé.

En même temps, il avait suffi à Moehau de voir le paladin de la Lumière se battre une fois et cela n'avait pas été très fameux. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à grand-chose de Grunlek et lui.

Le regard de l'Inquisiteur s'illumina devant les pièces d'armure et les armes. Shin s'empara avec ravissement de son arc et du pourpoint en cuir de Grunlek. Rien n'avait été abîmé.

― Tu sais, j'la sens pas c't'affaire, lui confia Theo en serrant les lanières de cuir qui maintenaient chaque pièce de son armure ensemble, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on soit dans l'Eglise du Sommeil, ou alors c'est un bâtiment abandonné depuis longtemps par ses disciples.

― Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'enquit Shin, examinant les affaires alignées autour d'eux, en quête de nourriture et d'eau.

― Qu'il n'y ait personne, encore, ça passe. Si l'autre abruti voulait Balthazar, je suppose que c'est pour un rituel à la con. Mais on est passé dans cette salle, là, avec un autel.

― Et donc ? s'impatienta Shin, peu intéressé aux pratiques religieuses en général.

― Y a pas d'offrande. Dans n'importe quelle cérémonie, dans n'importe quelle Eglise, on laisse une offrande, peu importe si c'est un bout de tissu ou la plume d'un oreiller.

Il tenait beaucoup à ses vannes (?) sur l'Eglise du Sommeil, Shin devait convenir qu'il avait raison. Pas de mage, pas de prêtresse ni de prêtre, pas de paladin, pas de Moehau. Ils sortirent de la salle, Theo prenant au passage le bâton de Balthazar, l'accrochant dans son dos, sous son bouclier, afin d'éviter qu'un certain mage douteux ne mette la main dessus.

― Il voulait nous laisser crever dans un coin abandonné, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, éructa Theo. Ces gardes allaient gentiment nous buter, il aurait eu ses responsables pour la mort d'un paladin de la Lumière et voilà le travail ! Plus qu'à se débarrasser de Balthazar avec leur connerie.

Il contrefit la voix traînante que Moehau avait empruntée en les rencontrant.

― Theo Silverberg ? Balthazar ? Connait pas, navré, demander à ces gardes là-bas, ils s'occupent de l'aile abandonnée de l'Eglise, ils sauront peut-être quelque chose. Nous ne passions dans notre ancien lieu de culte que par pèlerinage.

Il tapa du poing sur l'une des nombreuses colonnes en pierre.

― On s'est fait avoir de bout en bout, désespéra Shin. Trahi en même pas 24 heures, c'est un record ! Y a qu'à nous que ce genre de trucs arrive… Theo où tu vas ?

En effet, le paladin se dirigeait vers la double porte qu'ils n'avaient pas osé emprunter. Il l'entrouvrit assez pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur, Shin priant pour qu'il n'y ait personne. Theo la referma, songeur, puis un sourire carnassier illumina ses traits. _Pas bon,_ se dit Shin en nage, _pas bon du tout… Grunlek va hurler._

― Changement de plan, lui lança l'Inquisiteur avec un aplomb sans faille, va retrouver Grunlek. Cette porte mène directement à la salle principale de l'Eglise, j'ai vu un autel de cérémonie et quelques clampins en toge. Je vais les suivre jusqu'à leur repaire et me les faire.

― Non Theo, c'est pas ce qui était prévu ! Tu vas pas te les faire tout seul quand même !

― Je les occupe le temps que vous reveniez. Vu le matos qu'ils transportaient, j'ai l'impression que le temps nous ait compté. Et puis discute pas, Shin, je vais y aller que ça te plaise ou non, alors mieux vaut pour toi que tu sois loin quand je vais ouvrir cette porte.

Shin eut un instant d'hésitation, vacillant sur ses jambes. Puis, au regard entendu de Theo qui commençait à rouvrir la porte, l'archer fila droit vers la prison, les affaires de Grunlek, des cordes et du tissu sous le bras. Pas un grincement, pas un cri derrière lui. Pour vouloir la jouer fine comme ça, Theo devait être dans un mauvais jour. Plus la journée était mauvaise, plus il était retord. Il retrouva son chemin sans problème, sautant deux à deux les marches. Grunlek bondit sur ses pieds en le voyant revenir seul.

― Je sais, je sais ! fit un Shin agacé en lui lançant cordes et bâillons improvisés, avant de dire quoique ce soit, rappelle-toi que c'est Theo dont tu vas me parler.

Grunlek referma la bouche, abdiquant face aux adroits arguments de son ami. En l'envoyant avec Shin, il s'attendait à ce genre d'initiative cependant, il aurait cru que Shin aurait su lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Apparemment pas.

Les gardes endormis muselés et ficelés, ils refermèrent la porte de la geôle en ayant pris soin de s'emparer de leurs armes ainsi que de leur trousseau de clés. Ils n'avaient aucun espoir que celle qui ouvrirait la cellule de Balthazar compte parmi elle mais c'était des ennuis en moins. Il s'agissait à présent de rejoindre Theo. Ou ce qu'il en restait. Ou pire, ce qu'il restait de ses ennemis. C'était un coup à se prendre la foudre inopinément, vu dans quelle rage cette histoire l'avait poussé. Grunlek enfila son pourpoint de cuir, soulagé de se sentir à nouveau protégé.

― Filons avant que Theo ne commette l'irréparable.

― Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, répliqua placidement Shin.

Les deux compagnons, au pas de course, quittèrent la prison. Grunlek laissa Shin le guider à travers les couloirs et les multiples salles. S'ils en avaient le temps, l'ingénieur nain se promit de passer à l'entrepôt pour jeter un œil à leur garnison.

Poussant les doubles battants de la porte d'une façon presque grandiloquente, l'archer laissa passer Grunlek avant de les laisser se refermer derrière eux. Après quelques minutes d'observation, ils empruntèrent un escalier, d'où provenait ni éclair ni bruit de combat acharné. Pourtant, c'est bien là que leur instinct les mena, à descendre au cœur du secret de l'Eglise du Sommeil. Ils se contentèrent d'abord de rester en bas des marches. Dans l'immédiat, deux constats.

Bonne nouvelle : Theo avait fait le ménage.

Mauvaise nouvelle : Moehau était là, face à lui.

Passage en revu de la zone d'un regard. Pas de Balthazar. Aucun des deux paladins ne se quittait des yeux pour se tourner vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Ils se toisaient silencieusement, en chien de faïence, se jaugeant mutuellement.

Néanmoins, Theo avait dû les entendre puisqu'il eut un vague geste du coude sur sa gauche. Suffisant, Shin et Grunlek avaient saisi le message. C'était par là qu'ils trouveraient Balthazar.

Sans un mot d'encouragement pour Theo, car ils ne savaient que trop bien ce qu'il en était, ce qu'il allait en être, les deux compagnons prirent la direction que venait de leur indiquer leur ami.

― Voilà, dit Moehau d'un ton tranquille une fois certain que ni Shin ni Grunlek ne pourrait entendre, maintenant nous voilà seuls, Inquisiteur de la Lumière.

 _ **.**_

 _à suivre..._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **United we stand, divided we fall :** L'union fait la force

*Référence Donjon de Naheulbeuk pour ceux et celles qui connaissent. Cette chanson me fait bien rire personnellement (petit clin d'œil à toi, tu vas te reconnaître j'espère !)

Nous nous retrouverons la semaine prochaine, ne me lancez pas ces regards mauvais et menaçant ! Il va y avoir de la baston, vous n'êtes pas contents à cette perspective ? Bon d'accord, faut attendre une semaine mais y a Noel alors, la semaine passera vite ! Voyez le chapitre spécial baston comme un cadeau de Noel de ma part, voilà tout ! Je suis certaine qu'il sera apprécié...

Bien, sur ce, merci de bien vouloir laissé une review, sinon la sadique que je suis décalera la sortie d'un jour du prochain chapitre (oui, je suis capable de me dire que vous aurez eu assez de cadeaux comme ça). Roh, je plaisante !... à peine.

A très bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 9

Ndla : Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne fêtes à tous et à toutes ! Me revoici, comme promis, un peu plus tôt que d'habitude car je ne serais pas chez moi ce soir. A ce propos, je suis navrée, j'ai honte, je n'ai pas répondu et ne vous ai pas remercié pour vos reviews ! C'est ça, les étudiants en classe préparatoire, leur vie sociale ressemble à des montagnes russes : c'est soit le calme plat voir inexistant soit c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus agité ! Les fêtes de fin d'année, c'est un avant-goût de la liberté pour eux !

Promis, je m'attelle aux réponses dès demain !

 **Soundtrack** : J'avais encore écouté du Legend of Dragoon mais, cette fois, je vais vous conseiller l'ost d'un autre jeu, pour varier un peu. C'est un ost d'Undertale " _Spear of Justice_ " J'ai vérifié, vu qu'elle est originellement courte, elle existe en version extended. Ou, si voulez la jouer léger pour ce combat, je vous propose un autre ost d'Undertale " _Ghost Fight_ ". Après tout, c'est Noël ! Ce sont des musiques que je trouve à l'image de Moehau tel que je l'ai créé. Quelque chose d'un peu décalé par rapport à la situation, c'est ce que je voulais.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sacred Crew**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **.**

 _ **Little brooks make great rivers**_

 **.**

Theo voulait que ni Grunlek ni Shin n'intervienne. Il avait balayé d'un revers de mains les hommes qu'on lui avait opposés, obsédé par son seul objectif : retrouver son honneur et sa fierté de paladin. Il n'arrivait pas à assumer cette nonchalance avec laquelle il avait considéré le pouvoir de Moehau. Il avait mis Grunlek et Shin en danger en ignorant ce que son instinct lui avait soufflé. C'était à lui de réparer ce tort.

Il fit sauter la garde de son épée de sa paume de quelques centimètres, la conservant dans son poing, seulement par confort. La pointe braquée à l'horizontale visait clairement la taille de Moehau. Le paladin du Sommeil, les mains vides, un bouclier à ses pieds, haussa les sourcils devant l'attitude belliqueuse de Theo.

― Je rends votre vie plus facile et voilà comment vous me remerciez, mon ami, je suppose que ce n'est guère très en accord avec les principes de votre Eglise.

― T'occupe, je les connais par cœur et ce que je compte te faire subir ne s'en éloigne pas autant que tu le crois. Si tu me dis pour quelles raisons tu as besoin du mage, je t'épargne.

Moehau partit dans un grand rire, aérien, enfantin, sans même essayer de le retenir, sans intention de provoquer le paladin de la Lumière.

― Camarade, le mensonge vous sied mal. Vous pensez que je ne vois pas votre soif de sang à travers ce sourire… et ce regard que vous me jetez !

Il ramassa le bouclier et attrapa sa masse d'arme, au manche en bois, pendant à sa ceinture.

― Par ailleurs, ami, ce n'est pas ce Balthazar qui vous intéresse depuis tout à l'heure, ce n'est qu'un prétexte comme un autre. Vous aurai-je bousculé, vous auriez fondu sur moi, vous aurai-je regardé de travers, vous m'auriez méchamment harponné. Inquisiteur, vous ne voyez pas le danger, tellement sûr d'être le plus dangereux des deux. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à me défaire de vous, il me suffit de vous endormir…

― Tu m'as frappé par derrière, un coup en traître, espèce de petit… Hé ! T'endors pas alors que je te parle bon sang !

Effectivement, le paladin du Sommeil s'était endormi, soudainement et de manière surprenante, ses yeux s'étaient refermés et sa tête penchée, bras ballants, mains accrochées au bouclier et à la morgenstern. La voix de Theo s'était brusquement levée, tempétueuse, et son adversaire se réveilla, secouant la tête, confus.

― Pardon l'ami, mon sort me joue des tours… Trop utilisé en trop peu de temps, navré. Je ne l'utiliserai pas pour ce combat finalement. Content de vous ? Nos chers amis, à tous les deux, m'ont épuisé. Balthazar surtout, il n'arrête pas de parler, c'était la seule solution pour qu'il se taise.

Ils étaient d'accord sur ce point, le sourire de Theo s'élargit en imaginant Bob s'endormir encore et encore, sans jamais pouvoir finir ses irritants monologues. Sourire qui s'était légèrement fané en entendant ces « camarade », « l'ami », « nos chers amis »… Quel était son problème, à ce type ? Theo se demanda un instant quels étaient ses critères de sélection pour choisir ses amis.

Surtout que Balthazar n'était pas son ami. Jamais de la vie nom de nom !

Theo se remit en garde, remit de sa surprise, et Moehau en fit tout autant.

― Puisque vous le prenez comme ça, l'ami, ajouta le paladin du Sommeil en haussant les épaules, je m'en vais vous donner une bonne leçon.

L'Inquisiteur de la Lumière n'avait plus la patience de tenir une conversation aussi absurde que superflue. Trêve de discussion, c'était aux armes de s'exprimer !

L'épée heurta le bouclier du paladin du Sommeil. Theo esquiva de justesse la morgenstern, son plastron effleuré par les pointes d'acier. Son propre bouclier dut affronter le vif retour de la masse d'arme, Theo grimaça alors qu'il imaginait déjà le coût des réparations. C'est que ces foutues quêtes secondaires commençaient à lui coûter cher !

Changement de tactique. La pointe en avant, l'épée jaillit, pratiquement dissimulée par son bouclier. La lame atteignit le gorgerin de Moehau, dont le rictus amusé démentait l'horreur qu'il aurait voulu exprimer dans ses yeux écarquillés.

― Ma gorge ! s'exclama-t-il en reculant. Vous tenez plus à me voir mort qu'aux informations que je pourrais détenir ! Camarade, vous êtes surprenant !

Si seulement il avait réussi à la trancher… Sans sourciller, la garde de Moehau baissée, Theo retenta sa chance, cette fois en visant l'épaule. Le paladin du Sommeil l'évita avec une étonnante souplesse avant de frapper une nouvelle fois, avançant d'un pas. Les pointes de son arme de plantèrent dans le genou droit de Theo, traversant la genouillère comme si elles s'enfonçaient dans une motte de beurre. Le jeune Inquisiteur serra les dents, le corps tressaillit sous la vive douleur irradiant sa jambe. Impossible d'avancer ni de reculer. La lame de son épée repartit à l'assaut, elle, et trancha dans la chair une fois la spalière passée. Moehau eut le même tressaillement que Theo.

Les deux paladins s'immobilisèrent, le regard de l'un défiant celui de l'autre, celui de l'autre narguant celui de son adversaire, féroce et sauvage, incapable de reculer.

― Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? souffla Moehau.

― Ça me parait clair, répliqua un Theo souriant de façon carnassière, soit tu perds ton bras, soit je perds ma jambe. Ou les deux. Au choix.

― On se conclut à un compromis ? Je retire ma morgenstern de votre genou et vous, votre épée de mon épaule.

Theo partit dans un rire sardonique.

― Je ne crois pas non ! Tu crois que je tiens à ma jambe à ce point ?

― Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Scier mon épaule ? J'aurai le temps de vous mettre à genoux, si vous me permettez ce jeu de mot, d'un mouvement du poignet.

Le paladin de la Lumière plissa les yeux. Bon point. Soit. Bon compromis. Enfin, au moins, le message était passé. Theo ne reculerait devant rien pour tuer son adversaire.

Se toisant de nouveau à quelques pas de distances, l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière ne se demanda pas un instant si Grunlek et Shin s'en sortaient en bas. Si Balthazar était en vie. Si un déluge d'ennemis les avait défaits et que ce combat allait s'interrompre et perdre son sens.

Aucune considération de ce genre ne traversa l'esprit de Theo. La douleur provenant de son genou, les tremblements maîtrisés de sa jambe, lui n'y pensait guère, cette maîtrise était né de son entraînement, devenu un réflexe enfouit dans son inconscient. L'addition, ici, était simple. Épée + Moehau = décès de ce dernier. Il n'y avait pas plus élémentaire.

C'est pourquoi, portant son poids sur sa jambe blessée, il abaissa son épée vers le seul véritable obstacle à ses yeux, la seule chose qui aurait pu le gêner sur le chemin de la victoire. Une décision si incongrue que Moehau, lui sembla-t-il, en resta coi.

Le tranchant de son épée sectionna le bois du manche de la masse d'arme. Un bruit métallique retentit dans toute la salle alors que l'arme tombait au sol. Moehau eut un temps de latence, ses doigts lâchèrent le reste du manche. Le sourire triomphant, Theo redressa son arme, s'apprêta à porter le coup fatal, visant l'entaille béante dans le gorgerin. Un seul et unique coup suffirait et le paladin du Sommeil ne serait plus. Visualisant la tête de Moehau roulant à ses pieds dans son esprit, Theo se recula pour prendre le dernier élan.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit une douleur aiguë dans ses côtes, à sa gauche. Son geste arrêté en plein élan, il eut un regard vers la source de cette douleur.

Un fléau d'arme articulé. Le cliquetis narquois de la chaîne le lui appris bien avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur l'arme, qui avait aisément passé son bouclier. Son regard se releva vers le visage satisfait de Moehau puis se rabaissa sur son armure. Son plastron avait cruellement souffert, du sang s'échappait déjà des plaies, entre les multiples fissures et ouvertures causées par le choc.

Cette douleur ne fit, pourtant, que le ralentir. Moehau avait cru lui avoir porté un coup suffisant pour le dissuader de poursuivre son offensive. La lame, délaissant à contrecœur le gorgerin, s'enfonça dans le plastron, se fraya un chemin entre les côtes. Le sourire du paladin du Sommeil se crispa.

― J'étais sûr que tu avais plus d'un tour dans ton sac, lui confia Theo, mais j'pensais pas que t'aurai osé faire un pari aussi risqué.

Après tout, il avait visé le côté où il tenait son bouclier, le geste méritait d'être salué. Désarmé, le fléau d'arme allant rejoindre ce qui restait de la morgenstern, Moehau fit quelques pas en arrière, l'épée de Theo libérée, buta contre le mur et glissa contre celui-ci jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir.

― Je ne voulais pas vous tuer, voilà tout… Dommage, nous aurions pu être bons amis dans d'autres circonstances.

Le souffle commençait déjà à manquer au paladin du Sommeil.

― C'est vrai, admit Theo, on n'est pas si différent. Si tu m'avais montré cette facette-là, surement que nous nous serions bien entendus.

Le sang ruisselait sur le plastron de Moehau qui, une main portée sur sa blessure sans grand espoir de stopper l'épanchement, leva un regard plein de douceur vers le paladin de la Lumière.

― Les chiens de l'enfer n'étaient pas de mon fait, ni de celui de mon Eglise, Inquisiteur. D'ailleurs, mon Eglise n'a rien à voir avec tout ceci. Je l'ai fait pour elle mais sans que mes supérieurs n'en sachent quoique ce soit.

Ah oui, tiens, des informations ! Avec tout ça, maintenant qu'il était certain que Moehau était en train de passer de vie à trépas avec cette blessure béante, Theo se souvint que, quand même, il avait une mission à remplir et une menace inconnue désireuse de l'empêcher de la mener à bien.

Le paladin du Sommeil venait de confirmer ses soupçons. Ce monastère était abandonné du culte du Sommeil. Elle ne devait être occupée que par la branche extrêmiste de la religion, à l'insu de tous.

Theo s'agenouilla devant le paladin du Sommeil.

― Tu disais la vérité, ce jour-là ?

Moehau voyait à quoi il faisait référence.

― N'y a-t-il rien de mieux pour être crédible et inspirer la confiance que la vérité ? L'Eglise de l'Eau, ou certains de ses membres au moins, sont louches. Ami, prends garde à toi.

Theo se contenta d'un hochement de tête, le remerciant du même coup, avant de repartir, claudiquant dans la direction qu'il avait donné à ses amis, que Moehau lui avait précédemment indiqué en lui donnant le choix : risquer sa vie en allant sauver Balthazar ou la risquer en engageant un combat à mort avec lui.

Gardant l'épée en main, le bouclier dans l'autre, faisant fi de la douleur, Theo pressa le pas dans ce silence. Pas un seul bruit à part celui de ses pas dans le couloir aux murs en pierres nues, comme le reste de ce sous-sol. Il vit une silhouette, au loin, lui tournant le dos, très agité. Il le reconnu à sa robe de mage rouge qui avait connue des jours bien meilleurs. Et ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai.

― Où sont-ils ? éructa le paladin de la Lumière.

Le mage se retourna vers lui d'un trait, sursautant sous le coup de la surprise, une main sur son cœur battant comme un tambour.

― Ça va pas de surgir de nulle part comme un diable, Messire Inquisiteur ? s'écria le jeune homme à la fière barbe brune.

― Balthazar, où sont Shinddha et Grunlek ? répéta un ton plus bas, avec une insoupçonnable patience, Theo.

Le regard du pyromancien fit un va-et-vient de gauche à droite, les deux seuls couloirs en écartant celui par lequel Theo était passé avant de répondre, honnête.

― Je ne sais pas. Ils m'ont dit de vous attendre ici.

L'Inquisiteur de la Lumière eut un long soupir. C'était tout eux ça. Laisser celui qu'il fallait protéger à l'arrière pour prendre sur soi tous les risques. Le mage retint un cri peu viril en voyant le sang goutter de la jambe et du plastron du paladin.

― Il n'y est pas allé de main morte le Moehau ! Voulez-vous que je vous soigne ?

Question pour le moins… inattendue. Theo ne s'y attendait pas en tout cas. Il eut un coup d'œil sur ses plaies.

― C'est rien ça, l'important c'est de les retrouver et de partir d'ici, avec les chevaux si possible.

Balthazar repéra son bâton au dos de Theo, ne dit pas un mot à son sujet. Il était convaincu que le paladin n'apprécierait pas qu'il le réclame. Il refuserait et cela nourrirait ses soupçons au sujet de son hypothétique nature démoniaque. Pire, l'Inquisiteur l'assommerait et le traînerait derrière lui pour s'éviter des conversations qu'il estimerait somme toute vaine.

― Surement qu'ils sont allés les chercher. Allons-y !

Heu… Hein ? Balthazar n'avait pas tout suivi, tout plongé dans ses pensées qu'il était. Et maintenant, le paladin attendait sa réponse.

― Pardon ?

Crédibilité 0. Theo roula des yeux en répétant, sa réserve de patience percée de toute part.

―Je disais que les chevaux n'étaient pas là où on nous avait emprisonnés, Grunlek, Shinddha et moi. Surement qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de remonter, une fois débarrassés des autres compagnons de Moehau. On devrait reprendre les escaliers, nous aussi, et les attendre dehors.

― Oh… Oh ! Compris ! Je passe devant ou voulez-vous passer ?

Il réfléchissait à chacun de ses mots, le bougre. Même un franc du collier comme Theo n'avait aucune difficulté à s'en rendre compte. Il décida, contre toute attente, de passer devant. Une autre preuve que Balthazar rangea dans un coin de son cerveau, sur laquelle il réfléchirait plus tard. Le jeune Inquisiteur fit de son mieux pour ne pas boiter devant le mage, serrant les dents sous la douleur émanant de sa tête, qui ne l'avait plus harcelée depuis sa sortie de la cellule et était revenue à lui dès que la morgenstern avait frappé son genou et ses côtes.

Balthazar ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé durant son propre emprisonnement, lorsque Theo le stoppa net.

― Plus tard, on sort d'ici.

Pas plus intéressé que ça ? Balthazar en fut bouche bée. Décidément, ce paladin Inquisiteur n'était pas ordinaire. Il en avait vu des plus musclés, plus bêtes dans le sens strict du terme, c'est-à-dire si attaché à leur mission qu'ils l'auraient déjà secoué comme un prunier pour tout savoir, peu importe s'ils étaient chez l'ennemi.

Theo raccrocha son bouclier à son dos pour empoigner le pyro-mage par le bras, pressa le bras. Balthazar le sentit, il n'y avait rien d'agressif dans ce geste. Rien d'autre que de l'empressement. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit, à son tour, des bruits de course derrière eux. Trop nombreux pour qu'ils puissent s'en occuper dans cet étroit couloir.

Une fois en haut des escaliers, ils eurent seulement le temps d'arriver au centre de la grande salle de cette Eglise abandonnée que d'autres hommes armés jaillirent de la porte à double battants par laquelle Shin, Grunlek et Theo étaient passés. Le paladin de la Lumière et le pyromancien furent tous deux rapidement encerclés. La situation était à leur désavantage, tel qu'elle leur était présentés. Theo n'avait pas le temps d'user de sa psy pour se soigner. Il ne l'aurait pas eu s'ils étaient restés dans le sous-sol de toute façon. Il n'avait plus le choix. Dos à dos, les deux jeunes hommes étaient piégés.

Il fallait mettre le pyromancien à contribution.

― Balthazar ?

Le mage sortit une nouvelle fois de ses pensées, alors qu'il essayait de trouver une solution pour aider le paladin et sortir d'ici à peu près sain et sauf tous les deux. Si le paladin n'était pas avec lui, les deux compagnons de l'Inquisiteur allaient reporter la faute sur lui.

Le pyro-mage tourna la tête vers lui donc, prêt à entendre ses suggestions et à protester contre. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer, ou croire si on le lui avait dit, même si c'était venu de la bouche de Grunlek ou Shinddha, que l'Inquisiteur allait lui tenir de tels propos.

― Je t'autorise à user de ta magie, poursuivit Theo d'un air décidé, pour cette fois. Vas-y, lâche-toi.

Les yeux ronds, Balthazar suspendit toutes ses protestations, toute son argumentation. Il était sérieux ? Était-ce un piège ? L'Inquisiteur n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une telle fourberie envers lui ! Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit que la seule chose qui parvint à passer le filet entre sa bouche et son cerveau fut :

― Vous… Heu… Hein ? Quoi ?

Malgré l'urgence, Theo trouva la situation plutôt amusante. Il venait réellement de lui couper la chique. Et sans l'aide d'un sort.

Il tendit le bâton de mage sous le nez de Balthazar qui se méfiait de plus en plus.

― Prends-le, lança le paladin, tu as bien dit que tu en avais besoin pour jeter des sorts non ?

Là, il se foutait carrément de sa gueule. En même temps, le pyromancien l'avait bien cherché ce jour-là. Comme si un aussi gros mensonge avait eu la moindre chance d'être gobé par un Inquisiteur de la Lumière ! Sa main mourrait d'envie de se saisir du bâton, seule le pressentiment d'être poussé dans un piège mortel l'en empêchait.

― Bordel, on n'a pas le temps pour tes réflexions à la con, grogna Theo en voyant que leurs ennemis s'approchaient de façon notable.

Il saisit le poignet du mage et lui mit le bâton en main.

― Voilà, acheva l'Inquisiteur très satisfait, tu pourras pas dire que j'ai essayé de te piéger. Amuse-toi bien. Pour cette fois.

Il lui tourna le dos, le bouclier et l'épée en mains. Message reçu. Il s'occupait de son côté et Balthazar du sien. Il ne devait pas être plus d'une douzaine. Ceux provenant de l'escalier, face à Theo, étaient déjà bien amochés. Shin et Grunlek étaient passés par là, une bonne nouvelle !

Des flammes apparurent, guillerettes, au creux de la paume du pyromancien. Son sourire illuminait ses traits tirés, fatigués après cet enfermement de trop. Maintenant, et après tant de temps, il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Il puisa en lui ce qu'il fallait de psy, décidé à couper court au combat pour ne pas avoir à se révéler devant l'Inquisiteur qui n'hésiterait pas à se retourner contre lui, fallait pas déconner non plus. Il attendit que le paladin de la Lumière, derrière lui, se lance dans la mêlée avant de démarrer les festivités.

Ne pas complètement ouvrir les vannes, laisser un vigoureux filet d'eau s'échapper. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Aussi l'enfer sur terre qu'il déclencha fut plus impressionnant que dévastateur, lancé ainsi d'une main, surtout nourri par la magie de son bâton, tel un fil conducteur. Le feu les consuma alors qu'ils s'approchaient dangereusement de lui. Une odeur écœurante lui souleva le cœur immédiatement, dès que les flammes s'attachèrent à la chair. Dans un même temps, des hurlements remplirent la salle. Il en entendit dans son dos, Balthazar en conclut que l'Inquisiteur derrière lui faisait du bon boulot.

Ce dernier puisait dans ses dernières ressources, la douleur le gardait éveillé, le galvanisait. Rien ni personne n'avait le droit de se mettre en travers de sa route. Esquivant un coup, parant l'autre, frappant un assaillant, c'était une danse mortelle qu'exécutait Theo sous les coups d'œil admiratif de Balthazar, définitivement convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas l'emporter haut-la-main contre lui. Pas sans un certain… coup de pouce. Et encore.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour se défaire de leurs agresseurs, en tout cas pour le paladin de la Lumière. Une fois les ennemis tous achevés, les deux hommes se considérèrent, avec cet identique et curieux mélange de circonspection et de respect. Theo remit prudemment son épée dans son fourreau en marchant vers Balthazar. Ce dernier lui tendit le bâton, paume à plat.

― Sortons vite d'ici.

― Vous êtes sûr ? se risqua à demander le mage. Si ces hommes venaient du sous-sol, il semblerait que vos amis…

― Non, ils ne sont pas morts.

Theo resta un temps muet, replaçant le bâton du pyromancien sous son bouclier, accrochés tous deux à son dos. Balthazar devina aisément qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, déjà, jusqu'à ce que le visage face à lui se ferme.

― Non, répéta Theo, c'est impossible. Sortons.

La voix s'était faite sèche, non envers le mage, toujours pas, mais contre cette absurde possibilité que ses amis n'aient pas réussi à sortir vivants. Les deux improbables alliés de circonstance comptaient sortir de l'église abandonnée. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de chercher des indices, surement que Shin et Grunlek en aurait, eux.

Une fois un hochement de tête entendu échangé, Theo et Balthazar se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

Rectification : ils partirent à la recherche de la sortie, exténués, le paladin couvert de sang des pieds à la tête, aussi effrayant, si ce n'était plus, que le mage de feu dont les flammes léchaient encore sa robe ignifugée.

 **.**

 _à suivre..._

 **.**

* * *

 **Little brooks make great rivers :** Les petits ruisseaux font les grandes rivières

En regardant mon calendrier, je me suis rendue compte que vous étiez vraiment des petits veinards. Un chapitre pour Noël et un chapitre pour le premier jour de l'an ! Je me suis fais avoir de bout en bout en décidant de publier mes chapitres un vendredi ! Cela veut donc dire que celui-ci est le dernier de l'année et quel chapitre ! C'est, avec le chapitre 8, celui qui m'a le plus amusée à écrire pour le moment !

Merci à vous de suivre "Sacred Crew !", une petite review pour partager votre avis avec moi, c'est un plaisir de vous lire, tous autant que vous êtes (oui oui, vous êtes beaucoup, ça me donne le tourni...)


	10. Chapitre 10

Ndla : Bonne année ! Bonne santé ! Je ne vous souhaite que de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année. Je dois, une troisième fois, vous faire mes excuses même si, cette fois, ce n'est pas moi qui n'ai pas voulu vous répondre, c'est le site ! Depuis trois/quatre jours, je reçois les reviews et dès que je veux y répondre, le site m'affirme qu'elles n'existent pas. Et ce n'est pas seulement pour cette histoire, non trop facile sinon, mais toutes !

Alors, pour compenser, je me suis encore plus appliqué pour ce chapitre (ne l'ai-je pas déjà dit ?...)

 **Soundtrack** : J'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre-ci mais je conseillerai un ost du  Hobbit "Roast Mutton".

* * *

 **Sacred Crew**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **.**

 _ **Curiosity kills the cat**_

 **.**

Theo gardait les yeux rivés sur Balthazar, veillant absolument à le garder dans son champ de vision, avec ce monde autour d'eux, il craignait que cet idiot de pyromancien n'en profite pour s'éclipser et s'enfuir. Pour être honnête, les événements de la veille l'avait agité toute la nuit.

Ils s'étaient effectivement retrouvés devant l'église abandonnée, tous les quatre, bien amochés les uns et les autres même si la couronne revenait au paladin qui ne s'était pas loupé. Non content des blessures reçues durant son combat contre Moehau, il s'était jeté dans un combat à un contre six et, bien que ressorti miraculeusement victorieux, il n'avait pas eu l'air très en forme. Balthazar n'avait pas osé lui faire de remarque, vu comment il l'avait rembarré en lui proposant de le soigner même sommairement.

Shin et Grunlek avaient trouvé le passage qui menait aux écuries, où les attendait leurs chevaux dont Lumière. A se demander ce qu'ils avaient compté en faire. Un plan B surement, ils s'étaient laissés une chance de fuir en cas d'arrivée massive de soldats ou de paladins. Pas une trace de la charrette ni de la cage, au grand désespoir de Theo, et à la discrète mais intense joie de l'intéressé, le prisonnier.

Clopin-clopant, à présent, ils s'étaient réfugié dans le village le plus proche, à moins d'une petite dizaine de kilomètres de l'église abandonnée. Balthazar montant sur le cheval de trait qui auparavant tirait la carriole, il fut décidé que ce dernier serait attaché au cheval de Shin afin que Theo puisse avoir un œil sur lui et que, si Balthazar avait la folle envie de prendre congé de ses gardes, le plus agile d'entre eux, c'est-à-dire Shin, puisse l'attraper sans difficulté. Le choix du cheval de trait n'avait pas non plus été anodin. Le paladin avait pensé à tout. Si Balthazar comptait user de ce cheval pour sa fuite, une fois l'épaisse corde sectionnée évidemment, celui-ci était sur le cheval le moins rapide des quatre.

Balthazar avait été vécu cet affront comme une douche froide. Après cette belle collaboration entre paladin et mage du feu, il avait cru avoir gagné plus de crédit que cela auprès du jeune Inquisiteur.

― Ohé ? Messire l'Inquisiteur ?

L'interpellé eut un sursaut imperceptible, sa conscience reprit le contrôle de son corps douloureux, car même la douleur n'avait pas réussi à lui remettre les pieds sur terre.

― Vos blessures vous font encore souffrir ?

― Non, répondit abruptement le paladin un quart de seconde plus tard.

En se réveillant ce matin, Theo n'avait usé de son sort de soin pour la plaie à sa tête, afin d'être débarrassé de cette migraine qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Pour son genou et son flanc gauche, ce serait pour plus tard. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans la première auberge venue, Theo et Balthazar partageant la même chambre. Il avait fallu que le mage insiste sur le fait qu'on l'avait empêché de dormir, pour lui tirer des informations des heures et des heures durant après l'avoir réveillé par la force. Moehau l'endormait, certes, mais il n'avait eu que quelques minutes de repos à chaque fois. Déjà qu'il ne s'était pas complètement remis des blessures reçus durant son séjour dans l'Eglise de l'Eau, la chose qu'il voulait le plus au monde c'était dormir.

Et il avait dit la vérité.

Theo s'était donc reposé, dans un lit bien séparé, et n'avait pas été dérangé par quoi que ce soit.

Avant d'aller dormir, il avait confié les parties de son armure endommagée à un bon forgeron, non sans avoir l'approbation de Grunlek qui s'était renseigné. Avec quelques pièces d'or en plus, son armure avait été prête à l'aube. Il s'était senti à nouveau complet, en sécurité, en enfilant son armure comme flambant neuve.

A présent, le tout était de rester le plus discret possible dans cette taverne, à garder un œil sur Balthazar, face à lui, le temps que Shin et Grunlek fassent quelques emplettes et récoltent quelque info. Il était clair que Theo et Balthazar n'étaient pas indiqués pour communiquer. Balthazar parce qu'il était recherché par une menace inconnue, et il était supposément leur prisonnier, et Theo… parce que Theo. Pas grand-chose à ajouter. En arrivant au village, c'était ce même Theo qui avait lancé à la première personne venue « Bonjour, paysan, indique-nous le plus court chemin jusqu'à l'auberge de ce village. »

Alors, pour passer le temps, Theo réfléchissait. Pas son truc. Néanmoins, à partir du moment où sa vie était menacée, et celles de ses amis, il voulait bien y réfléchir à tête reposée quelques minutes.

Les derniers mots de Moehau lui avaient fourni plus de questions que de réponses, bien qu'il ait apprécié la franchise du paladin du Sommeil. Et…

― Dites, je pourrais aller voir cette jolie jeune femme là-bas ?

S'il avait une minute à lui, oui, il aurait réfléchi à la situation. Réprimant l'envie de taper du poing sur la table, pour ne pas se faire repérer, Theo se contenta de taper du pied sur le tibia du mage.

― On déteint assez dans le paysage, va pas ruiner notre seule vraie pause depuis qu'on est parti de cette satané Eglise de l'Eau. Joue-la profile bas, B… Braen.

Oui, Braen*. Il avait été décidé qu'ici, hors de question d'user de leurs prénoms. Ils s'en étaient tous choisis un. Sauf Balthazar, Theo avait été très inspiré et ne manquait pas une occasion de le prononcer.

― D'accord… Cadwalader.

Plus les noms seraient incongrus et inattendus, leur avait dit Grunlek, et plus ils allaient s'imprimer dans la tête des gens. Passer inaperçu, pour eux, c'était impossible, alors autant accentuer le trait afin de passer pour des excentriques, avec un petit côté snob ou bourgeois en ce qui concernait Theo. Derrière leur passage, il ne laisserait que leurs prénoms et une description assez vague, sans trop de détails.

A la limite, il n'y aurait guère que Theo et Grunlek qui seraient difficilement oubliables même si, pour Theo, rien n'était moins sûr car l'église du Sommeil abandonné n'était pas très loin d'ici. Des paladins, les villageois avaient dû en voir plus d'une fois. Certes, pas ceux de la Lumière, mais bon, allez savoir avec les Eglises, ce qui se tramait, ça passait bien au-dessus des petites gens qui s'en fichaient comme de leur première biquette. Ils s'en faisaient la remarque et, tant que ces paladins ne s'intéressaient pas à leur cas, passaient à autre chose.

― On est aussi loin que ça ? s'enquit le mage.

Theo se garda bien de soupirer, au risque de voir encore ces horreurs blondes au-dessus de lui.

― Apparemment, on a dormi cinq jours, toi quatre, et pendant ce laps de temps, ils ont juste eu le temps de nous sortir de la forêt par le chemin le plus court, donc par le nord. Nous, c'est au sud qu'on doit aller, on devait rester encore pas mal de temps dans la forêt. Ils nous ont rallongés le trajet, ces cons !

Cette fois, trop c'était trop. Le poing ganté du paladin frappa dans le bois abîmé de la table. Une serveuse qui passait derrière lui sursauta et, pensant que c'était dû à son impatience, elle glissa une choppe de bière près du poing menaçant. Il jeta un œil vers la bière puis vers la jeune femme qu'il remercia d'un hochement de tête. Sans toucher le verre.

― Je vois pas pourquoi je me casse le cul pour ta pomme, Braen…

Il plissa les yeux, soudainement suspicieux.

― D'ailleurs, depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

― La date de mon exécution ? Tu parles que ça m'intéresse !

Oups. Avait tutoyé là. Et parlé d'exécution en public aussi, en haussant le ton, là où des oreilles traînaient partout. A voir la figure d'un rouge remarquable et les yeux bleu marine tempétueux de l'Inquisiteur, ce n'était pas apprécié.

― Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit l'Inquisiteur au bord de l'implosion, on ne restera pas longtemps dans ce village. Je compte bien me barrer d'ici sans problème.

Il empoigna ses cheveux avec l'irrésistible envie de les arracher poignée par poignée, sentiment que partageait Balthazar à propos des siens.

― Comme ça, terminées ces conneries ! acheva le paladin bouillonnant.

Il finit par lâcher les mèches blondes, non sans un autre soupir de désespoir.

Un peu de camomille, de miel, de citron, deux-trois plantes magiques, parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait attendre des plombes pour que tout revienne à la normale, et voilà les cheveux de Balthazar et ceux de Theo blondis. Un blond éclatant. La décoction avait fait des merveilles sur leurs sourcils. Avec regret, Balthazar avait dû se résoudre à se raser. En fait, Theo passait encore moins inaperçu, ses cheveux parfaitement raccord avec la panoplie du parfait paladin. Son bandeau couleur or était presque invisible, du coup.

Blond aux yeux bleus. _Blond aux yeux bleus_ _putain ! Plus cliché tu meurs !_ se dit l'infortuné paladin de la Lumière.

Sur Balthazar, c'était tout bonnement horrible. Ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Theo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait tant tester les lambeaux de son charisme avec les rares demoiselles potables dans le coin. Même Theo avait furieusement envie de se moquer ! Il l'aurait fait si lui-même n'avait pas été la victime de la décoction de Grunlek. Surtout que les cheveux de Balthazar avait été attaché en queue-de-cheval haute, eux si désordonnés en temps normal, cela transformait tout le visage.

― Alors Messire voyageur ? C'est pour un voyage de noces ? plaisanta le chef de la taverne, dont la nouvelle qu'un paladin de la Lumière se trouvait dans son estaminet avait dû faire sauter au plafond de bonheur.

Chiotte. Chiotte, chiotte, chiotte ! Le tavernier était derrière Theo, aussi Balthazar fut le seul à voir la rage crisper le fin visage du paladin. Le bougre avait cru de bon ton de plaisanter en s'adressant à l'Inquisiteur, espérant briser la glace.

Attendez… Il prenait le mage pour une femme ? Les deux furent piqués au vif.

― Voyageurs en quête de curiosité, fit Balthazar de la voix la plus grave qu'il pouvait faire, à défaut de graveleuse parce qu'il y avait son geôlier paladin-Inquisiteur dans le coin.

Là, l'homme bedonnant comprit son erreur. Il tenta de ne pas pâlir en rattrapant le coup, songeant qu'il venait juste d'insulter un mage, d'après la toge, et un paladin en deux phrases.

― Oh pardon, messire, je vous avais mal vu… La lumière dans cette gargote a du mal à entrer.

En plein jour. A une table au beau milieu de la salle. Les prendre pour des cons, c'était en option, ils préféraient le rappeler. Une option à éviter de choisir parce que le "baltringue" de Moehau, ils l'avaient tous en travers de la gorge. Theo le premier.

Car oui, le paladin du Sommeil l'avait sorti à Balthazar, histoire de faire la bande complète. Mettre au même niveau un fier paladin de la Lumière et un pyromancien suspecté d'être un démon, il avait dû prendre son pied rien qu'à l'idée.

En conclusion, leur tolérance à l'insulte avait nettement baissé.

― Je vous épargne l'addition messires ?

Ah. Là, il commençait à leur plaire ! Theo n'était pas contre s'épargner quelque dépense, sa bourse avait souffert à cause de ce maudit forgeron. Il avait bien regretté de ne pas avoir fouillé le cadavre de Moehau pour récupérer l'argent qu'il avait sur lui. Respect des morts ? Oui, oui, il connaissait… vaguement, des rudiments… On lui en avait parlé, hein, mais sa bourse n'aimait pas des masse ces termes. C'était barbare de ressortir ce genre de concept flou, à l'impromptu !

― Vous êtes bien aimable, répondit sobrement Theo.

Voilà. Il venait de jeter tout ce qui lui restait de politesse. Les rires de Shin et ceux de Grunlek à la teinture, le montant des réparations de l'armure, Balthazar prenant ses aises, tout ceci avait pompé dans sa réserve de patience et de sociabilité.

Il repéra le regard surpris du mage sur lui, le techniquement prisonnier observait tour à tour le tavernier encore vivant et un Theo en apparence calme dès que l'autre était venu leur taper la discute plus longuement. L'Inquisiteur attendit que le bedon sur pattes, selon ses propres termes, soit parti pour le rassurer sur un point :

― Ne te fais pas d'illusion, si j'avais pu, je lui aurais ouvert le bide de haut en bas pour le pendre par ses propres tripes.

― Aurai-je pu allumer un feu de joie en-dessous ?

― Permission spéciale.

Balthazar fut déçu, autant que le paladin, que cela ne soit pas faisable. Une fois un visage impassible composé, Theo se tourna de droite à gauche, constata non sans satisfaction qu'on évitait son regard sans une once de provocation, pour ensuite se redresser de toute sa hauteur.

― Faut pas se faire de vieux os ici, quelque chose me dit que ceux qui nous cherchent ne vont pas arrêter de nous emmerder seulement parce qu'on s'est réfugié dans un village de péquenots. Alors déballes, qu'est-ce que tu as de spécial pour ces gens ?

Leurs voix étaient parfaitement couvertes par le brouhaha des ivrognes qui croyaient mordicus qu'en faisant le maximum de bruits, ils auraient l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas un représentant de l'autorité divine, avec le permis de tuer ceux et celles qui lui paraîtraient coupables, dans les parages. Cela avait ses avantages. A voix basse, parler de cette affaire n'était pas compromettant.

― Capable d'invoquer ce genre de bestioles ? l'interrompit Balthazar sur le même ton. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'en veut. Enfin, j'ai rien de spécial moi ! Pourquoi croyez-vous, messire l'Inquisiteur, qu'ils ont mis autant de temps pour me cuisiner, les gars de ces deux Eglises ? C'est qu'ils sont persuadés que je sais quelque chose mais que nenni !

― Putain, joue pas au con, fais marcher ta mémoire ! grogna Theo que son poing démangeait furieusement. Quelque chose que t'as vu, une remarque que t'aurai fais bourré à la mauvaise personne, t'es tombé sur la mauvaise péronnelle. N'importe quoi !

― Vous me vexez, Monsieur l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière. Je ne me bourre pas la gueule, je voyage seul, je tiens à ma vie ! Et puis je ne veux pas non plus être chassé pour avoir cramé une partie du village, si ce n'est le tout !

Theo crevait d'envie de l'empoigner, le soulever de sa chaise, le secouer comme un prunier en lui mettant une série de soufflets à lui en éclater joues et lèvres, lui hurler de tout lui dire, tout démon ou mage qu'il soit.

Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. A la place, il héla le tavernier, accompagna son appel d'un coup de poing. L'homme revint en trottinant et en épongeant son front par à-coup de torchon crasseux.

― Vous avez beaucoup de paladins qui viennent ces derniers temps ? demanda Theo.

― Point du tout messire ! s'écria le tavernier. Quelques uns descendent ici mais ne boivent pas, pour sûr, messire !

― Dans le village, précisa l'Inquisiteur.

― Ah oui ! Il y'avait une Eglise du Sommeil pas loin, dans l'temps, quand j'vous dis ça, c'était y'a vingt ans. De temps en temps, on voit aussi des gars de l'Eglise de l'Eau. Mais pas de grabuge, Inquisiteur, pas de chamaille entre eux, enfin, pas à ma connaissance !

― Je trouve votre village assez près de la forêt, fit Balthazar, vous n'avez pas de problèmes avec les prédateurs ? Les bandits ?

― Point du tout, messire ! Nous avons une petite garnison de soldats. Très honnêtes, quoiqu'un peu rudes. Mieux vaut ne pas leur tenir tête.

― Oui, je vois, déclara Theo, sec, mais savez-vous si…

― Ah y en a qui ont essayés, ils ont eu des problèmes !

― Merci mon brave, reprit Balthazar, nous allons prendre congé.

Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, il venait de donner des directives claires. Involontairement. Vu le regard de Theo, c'était très déplaisant, à la limite de l'humiliation. Il opina sans broncher, se leva et ils marchèrent de concert vers la sortie une fois les maigres consommations payées. S'il n'avait pas protesté, c'était bien pour maintenir intacte leur couverture.

― Vous aviez raison, messire Inquisiteur. Le plus tôt on part, le mieux c'est, murmura Balthazar.

― Ouais, la nouvelle de la venue d'un paladin de la Lumière va se répandre comme une traînée de poudre, ces troufions vont vouloir savoir ce que je fous ici, répondit Theo. Et la présence d'un mage va poser problèmes également.

En s'éloignant de la gargote, ils se sentaient soulagés d'un poids. Un autre le remplaçait, plus lourd, les deux hommes se dirigeant vers la ruelle fréquentée pour ne pas être trop visible.

A mesure de leur avancée, ils perçurent un étrange changement dans le comportement de cette foule de gens, se sentirent poussée vers l'avant tandis qu'une clameur se faisait entendre, apeurée, inquiète, brassée dans une incompréhension générale. L'Inquisiteur, craignant d'être séparé de son prisonnier par cette foule toujours plus condensée autour de lui, attrapa Balthazar par le bras. Il fut surpris en sentant la faible poigne du pyromancien en retour. Les doigts fébriles, phalanges blanchies par l'effort, s'étaient resserrés sur son avant-bras.

Ça et son visage, si pâle qu'on l'aurait dit exsangue, lui apprirent que la situation était en train de se gâter, bien avant que ses sens ne l'informent du changement d'atmosphère. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui le rendait aussi nerveux lorsque la réponse vint d'elle-même.

Une vibration malsaine, visqueuse, le cueillit. Il eut un frisson de dégoût et voulut freiner sa progression, répugné. La foule les poussait inéluctablement vers la source de cette vibration de psy familière, qu'il avait perçu plus d'une fois. Pourtant, il devait en avoir le cœur net. On avait besoin de lui là-bas. Par une impulsion inconsciente, son corps fendit la foule, bousculant hommes et femmes sans la moindre difficulté.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? couina Balthazar, yeux écarquillés.

― Faut que j'y aille.

La faible traction vers l'arrière du pyro-mage fut pratiquement sans effet sur le paladin.

― Êtes-vous cinglé ? J… On ne peut pas y aller ! C'est pire que de porter une cible autour du cou.

― M'en branle, c'est mon devoir de paladin !

Balthazar n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son devoir de paladin ? Il était gonflé de lui dire une chose pareille après avoir électrocuté une poignée de bandits inoffensifs et avoir montré une grande intolérance envers une Eglise ! Balthazar était prêt à parier qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

La peau du mage de feu tiraillait de plus en plus, picotait de part en part. Il tenta de freiner l'avancée du paladin, tout en sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. Pure peine de temps et d'énergie. Cette… part de lui-même s'agitait, remontait progressivement à la surface. Encouragée et galvanisée par sa proximité avec un disciple de la Lumière, ce qu'il devait estimer être un défi, une provocation, elle se creusait un chemin vers la surface. Balthazar craignait que n'apparaissent les premiers signes physiques.

― Partons Monsieur l'Inquisiteur !

― Un coup d'œil d'accord ? lâcha, exaspéré, l'Inquisiteur en question. Juste un coup d'œil.

Tous deux savaient de quoi il en retournait. Un mensonge, voilà ce que c'était. Ce coup d'œil, ils allaient le payer cher.

La foule se stagna devant un des logis, Theo poussa sans ménagement les badauds sur le côté, tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite. En voyant, de loin, la scène, il se souvint des paroles de Moehau.

« _J'ai également entendu parler de ces disparitions mystérieuses, un des villageois m'avait demandé de venir sur place. Avant qu'une sœur de l'Eglise de l'Eau n'arrive, j'ai pu apercevoir les restes d'un cercle, peint en rouge. Peut-être du sang. Abîmé par des traces de combustion._ »

Le sentiment de dégoût en réaction à la vibration de psy, déjà disparue, se mua en sentiment de danger imminent. S'il restait une seconde de plus, ils seraient piégés ici, sa mission compromise.

Balthazar fut aussi soulagé qu'étonné de constater que le jeune paladin amorçait un demi-tour, aussi maladroit que brutal. Son bras ainsi que son épaule s'en souviendraient.

― On se tire, dit Theo entre ses dents serrés.

Balthazar eut le temps de jeter un œil dans la demeure, se sentit bouillir, comme plongé dans les feux de l'enfer, ses ongles entamaient sa paume en sillons vermeilles, priant pour que son physique n'ait pas souffert des effets de l'agitation psychique en lui, provoqué par la vibration sinueuse et sournoise.

 _Faites qu'il se calme. Faites qu'il se calme. Pas maintenant. Va-t-en. Tu vas nous tuer avec tes caprices. Nous tuer tous les deux tu saisis ? On a un Inquisiteur-paladin de la Lumière aux fesses, en plein cœur d'un village, va t-en !_

Il adressait une prière silencieuse, les yeux fermés, tout en se laissant guider par le paladin. A chaque pas, il se sentait sur le point de défaillir.

― Braen ?

Son corps tressauta. C'était son prénom ici, oui. Hors de la foule, enfin, le paladin l'avait lâché cependant la main de Balthazar n'avait point relâché son emprise sur le bras de Theo.

― Pardon Sire Cadwalader, fit le mage en le relâchant, j'ai eu le cœur tout retourné par ce que j'ai vu dans cette bâtisse.

Theo se contenta d'opiner, leva les yeux par-dessus l'épaule de Balthazar puis reprit le bras de ce dernier pour accélérer le pas.

― Ne restons pas là, la garde arrive !

Un regard en arrière permit au pyromancien de se rendre compte de l'urgence de la situation, de l'avenir proche dans lequel s'était projeté Theo bien avant lui, alors qu'il était en pleine confrontation avec son démon intérieur.

La garde était là, effectivement, et déjà plusieurs personnes les pointaient du doigt. Pourquoi ce paladin de la Lumière n'était-il pas entré ? Qui était cet homme qui l'accompagnait ? Que faisaient ici ces deux blondins, paire ô combien atypique ?

Balthazar n'eut pas le loisir d'attarder son regard plus longtemps, il croisa celui d'un des gardes et ils tournèrent au coin de la rue, replongeant dans la foule de l'artère principale.

― On va chercher Bleidd et Merfin, les chevaux et on se casse de ce village.

Ignorant la douleur lancinante de ses côtes à son flanc droit et à son genou gauche, Theo pressa le pas, suivit de bon gré par Balthazar qui se laissait conduire. Étrangement, il lui faisait confiance. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber.

L'Inquisiteur de la Lumière ne le laisserait pas tomber. Mission ou pas.

 **.**

 _à suivre..._

 **.**

* * *

 **Curiosity kills the cat :** La curiosité est un vilain défaut

*Tous les prénoms d'emprunt sont des prénoms gallois, je remercie internet pour le coup de main. Pour les deux premiers, vous savez, mais essayer un peu de devinez pour les deux derniers...

Cadwalader : de cad = Combat, walader = Meneur.

Braen : Corrompu

Bleidd : Loup

Merfin : Ami de la mer

Compliqué n'est-il pas ? Ne vous en faites pas, Grunlek et Shin apparaîtront dans le prochain chapitre, et dès le début en plus ! Je voulais surtout faire avancer l'action et éviter de faire un chapitre mollasson. Et nos héros ne peuvent avoir une seule journée de répit n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je ne veux pas entendre râler. Shin et Grunlek ne sont pas au placard. Non. Ce ne sont pas des personnages secondaires pour moi.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Ce n'est jamais de trop vous savez !

Bien, sur ce, je vous dis à une prochaine fois !


	11. Chapitre 11

Ndla : Me voilà, à jour ! Je réponds à toutes les gentilles reviews dès aujourd'hui, faut-il que j'y passe la nuit ! C'est promis, vous aurez vos messages, plein d'amour et de câlins !

Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est encore plus grand que tous les précédents (pas réuni, pas à ce point-là). J'vous adore, changez pas d'un iota.

 **Soundtrack** : Merci à Umi pour sa suggestion, cette musique est parfaite ! Je vous propose donc "Bolero of Fire" (version orchestra) de The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time. Merci encore Umi, pour les prochains chapitres, je penserais à ces bons vieux classiques aux musiques inlassablement belles !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sacred Crew**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **.**

 _ **All is not lost that is delayed**_

 **.**

Grunlek ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Sincèrement.

Entre l'odeur tantôt sucrée, tantôt salée, tantôt fruitée de la nourriture étalée au grand air, les produits locaux, les armes proposées à la vente, il ne savait où poser son regard. Shin l'observait, secrètement amusé de voir son ami comme il l'avait rarement vu. Il se plaisait dans cette foule, contrairement à Shin qui avait été, en y plongeant, aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc. Il s'était efforcé à se rassurer, focalisant son attention non plus sur son environnement, car il avait conscience que ce nœud à l'estomac ne se resserrerait que davantage, mais sur Grunlek que sa présence l'apaisait.

Grunlek avait cet effet-là sur les gens naturellement, lui semblait-il. L'irascible Theo était nettement plus pondéré, plus réfléchi lorsque Grunlek était dans les parages. Et avec un phénomène comme ce Balthazar, ce n'était pas de trop.

― Ils s'entendent mieux non ?

Shin eut un léger sursaut, embêté d'avoir été pris à son propre piège.

― Les deux hurluberlus qu'on se trimbale, reprit Grunlek, indulgent, tu ne trouves pas que depuis notre départ, leur relation se porte mieux ?

Ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait affirmé Shin, pas en ces termes en tout cas. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas bronché lorsque Theo avait exprimé le désir de rester avec le mage pour garder un œil sur lui alors que Shin, pas dupe, savait que Grunlek, bien plus conciliant et permissif, allait se proposer pour le surveiller.

― Comparé à leur début, c'est vrai, Cad et Braen se supportent sans trop faire d'histoire.

Il avait froncé les sourcils, fait appel à sa mémoire pour se rappeler des noms d'emprunt. Ils entendirent un vendeur de journaux hurler sur le trottoir, à leur droite.

― Dernière édition ! Une nouvelle escroquerie ! Déjà 56 victimes !

Shin vit Grunlek amorcer un mouvement vers sa bourse tout en marchant vers le vendeur.

― Bleidd, non, ne va pas acheter ça…

Une fois avancé l'imparable argument qu'il fallait se mettre au courant de toute affaire louche, car après tout ils étaient plongés jusqu'au cou dans l'une d'entre elles involontairement, l'ingénieur nain lança quelques pièces de cuivre au vendeur et attrapa d'une main le journal. Son bras mécanique dissimulé sous son ample manteau et un gant, Grunlek découvrit les pages blanches à l'intérieur du journal tandis que le jeune vendeur hurlait à nouveau.

― Dernière édition ! Une nouvelle escroquerie ! Déjà 57 victimes !

Le regard narquois de Shin se fit si lourd derrière lui qu'il n'osa se retourner.

― T'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te charrier. Pas trop. Par contre, je suis magnanime, je n'en dirai pas un mot à… Cad.

Il se racla la gorge dans une dernière tentative pour ravaler son fou rire et recentra son attention sur leurs précédents achats.

― On va pouvoir aller attendre Cad et Braen à l'auberge et s'en aller, c'est parfait tout ça ! s'exclama l'archer.

Il avisa le regard, digne d'un Theo c'est-à-dire peu amène, de Grunlek sur lui et changea de sujet en espérant être plus convaincant.

― Ils s'entendent mieux, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Cad laisse plus de liberté à Braen. Tu ne trouves pas ?

― Bien tenté.

Grunlek, répugné par cette naïveté lui dont il avait cru s'être débarrassé avec le temps, jeta le journal et poursuivit sa marche. Ou l'aurait fait si Shin n'avait pas arrêté sa course, une main sur son épaule. Il le sentit tressaillir, pris au dépourvu alors qu'ils baignaient dans cette atmosphère détendue. L'ingénieur nain eut le réflexe de chercher la source de l'agitation de son compagnon de voyage.

Des manteaux bleu marine aux arabesques turquoise passèrent brièvement dans son champ de vision. Il reconnaissait cette tenue. _Des membres de l'Eglise de l'Eau ici ?_

― Je vais les suivre, va à l'auberge pour aller prévenir les autres, murmura Grunlek.

― Non, je viens, martela Shin, je suis plus discret que toi. On ne sait pas si ces types viennent du village où vous avez récupéré Braen. Même si ton bras mécanique est enturbanné, ces gens peuvent peut-être te reconnaître s'ils te repèrent. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux, mais je peux au moins t'accompagner. Tant pis pour Cad et Braen.

Bon. Grunlek n'était pas nain à aller à l'encontre d'une telle volonté. Il laissa passer Shin devant lui et le suivit à grand pas, essayant de ne pas trop faire bouger son bras mécanique.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la rue où s'étaient glissées les capes bleues, celles-ci s'évaporèrent dans une autre. Shin pressa le pas, un œil sur son ami et l'autre sur ces manteaux aux apparitions fugitives. Cette rapidité fluide, silencieuse, lui rappelait la sienne même si, il en était certain, il aurait pu les rattraper grâce à son déplacement élémentaire. Il aurait pu les arrêter, les prendre par surprise. Ils devaient être deux, trois tout au plus.

Son instinct lui interdisait une telle conduite. Cette menace flottait au-dessus de Théo et de Grunlek, cette raison était amplement suffisante pour qu'il contienne sa défiance envers les Eglises. Après tout, Theo était de l'Eglise de la Lumière et il était son ami. Voilà. Pas compliqué d'avoir une pensée positive.

Alors qu'il allait emprunter la ruelle à sa gauche, il eut un mouvement de recul, Grunlek heurta sa hanche dans le même temps.

― Merfin, tu pourrais prévenir !

Shin lui fit signe de se taire, un doigt sur ses lèvres, accompagné du « Ssssh ! » le plus silencieux possible.

― Ils sont entrés dans cette masure, l'informa-t-il, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

― Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans la maison d'un particulier ?

― J'en sais rien moi, tu peux aller frapper pour leur demander si tu veux.

Shin passa sa tête, imité par Grunlek, pour scruter la ruelle et essayer de voir quoique ce soit à travers l'unique fenêtre de ce côté-ci de la maison.

― Tu crois qu'on devrait y aller ? s'enquit l'ingénieur nain.

― Sais pas trop. Si on avait Th… Cad sous la main, on aurait pu le laisser foncer dans le tas, pour qu'il attire toute l'attention, afin que nous on y furette tranquille. Là, petite comme elle est, ça va être difficile de passer inaperçu.

― Allons jeter un coup d'œil au moins.

Ça y est, Grunlek était décidé. _Pas moyen de savoir ce qu'ils font d'une manière plus sûre de toute façon_ , se raisonna Shin. Il baissa les yeux vers son ami qui n'attendait que son avis pour se lancer. Attendre trop longtemps, c'était risquer qu'il parte devant, seul. Shin opina en silence et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la masure d'un pas naturel. Un œil vers la rue où ils s'étaient engagés et Shin remarqua qu'elle débouchait vers l'artère principale de la ville. Bondée. Le bruit de fond provenait donc de là.

― C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? fit Grunlek une fois arrivé à la porte. Y a pas un chat depuis un bon moment.

― T'entends pas ? On est près de l'artère principale.

― Raison de plus. On devrait entendre mieux que ça non ?

Shin s'était immobilisé en plein milieu de la rue. Etrange en effet. Ses yeux venaient de percevoir un subtil trouble dans l'air, face à lui. Comme si de la vapeur s'était condensé là, à cet endroit précis. Aucun passant ne se tournait vers lui. Shin leva un sourcil perplexe, sauta sur place ne bougeant les bras. Rien.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla Grunlek, seul spectateur de la scène.

― Un test. Partons Bleidd, je ne la sens pas c't'affaire.

― Tu commences à parler comme Cad. Juste un coup d'œil, Merfin, juste un.

 _Je me fais des idées_ , tenta de se convaincre Shin, en vain. S'étant avancé d'un pas, il vit une lumière rouge inonder l'intérieur de la maison, plus précisément la pièce qu'il entrevoyait. Faible et pourtant d'une intensité, et d'une densité, impressionnante.

Quoiqu'il pouvait se passer à l'intérieur, cela ne prédisait rien de bon. Il se souvint des récits de Theo sur les démons, sur cette magie malsaine qu'on lui avait décrite maintes fois. _C'est cliché_ , avait pensé l'archer sur l'instant. Mais les clichés ont un fond de vérité, voilà comment ils se construisaient, terriblement tenaces.

Ni une ni deux, un sentiment d'urgence lui serra la gorge au point qu'il ne put trouver les mots pour alerter son ami.

Il eut la présence d'esprit de bondir sur Grunlek, d'attraper la manche de son compagnon de voyage, et de le tirer loin du logis maudit. Le cœur battant contre sa poitrine, tant et si bien qu'il cru qu'il allait exploser à tout moment, Shin leur fit faire rebrousser chemin. Hors de question d'aller dans cette rue vaporeuse bizarroïde!

Grunlek étouffa un cri de surprise, se laissa mener sans résister. Peu de fois il était arrivé que Shin cède à ses envies de fuite. Son bras commença à protester contre la violence et la force avec laquelle Shin le tirait, lui qui puisait dans toute son énergie pour les éloigner de cet endroit. Il courrait comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, ce que finit par se convaincre son ami. Une fois qu'il eut estimé être arrivé assez loin, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Shin lâcha Grunlek et massa distraitement son bras fatigué.

― Qu'est-ce que t'as vu à l'intérieur ? l'interrogea l'ingénieur nain.

De là où il était, au pas de la porte, il n'avait rien vu ? Plausible, la lumière provenait de la pièce conjointe à celle vers laquelle donnait la porte après tout. Attentif, s'attendant à ce qu'un danger survienne de derrière le dos de son ami, Shin eut peine à s'intéresser à ce qu'il lui disait.

― Je t'expliquerai une fois que nous serons avec Cad et Braen, loin de toute oreille indiscrète, lui assura Shin, ce qui est certain, c'est que les accusations qui pèsent sur Braen vont pouvoir être levées. S'il n'a pas échappé à la vigilance notre paladin, il est innocent.

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase, par manque de souffle, si bas que Grunlek aurait été en peine de l'entendre s'il n'avait pas été aussi attentif. Il lui fit comprendre que le message était passé.

― Sh… Merfin…

Oho. Mauvais signe que ce chuchotement accompagné d'un regard significatif par-dessus son épaule. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie pourtant Shin tourna lentement la tête…

― Heu… Bonjour. On s'est perdu, vous savez où est la rue Sainte-Flora ?

Le colosse eut un mince sourire. Depuis quand ce type était derrière eux ? Comment s'était-il glissé sans bruit, baraqué comme il était ?

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de Shin et de Grunlek, sa main puissante arrimée à un marteau menaçante, au manche en acier. Les deux amis avaient vu de temps à autre son uniforme. Un des soldats en garnison dans ce village. De mieux en mieux.

Pas sûr que Shin ait le temps de sortir son arc, matérialiser une flèche et Grunlek n'était pas mieux loti, son bras mécanique enturbanné. Pas de bouclier. Néanmoins Grunlek était prêt à encaisser le coup qui allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Shin était le plus rapide des deux, si la situation dégénérait, il espérait de lui qu'il s'en aille chercher Theo et Balthazar. Le paladin ne sortait jamais sans son bouclier.

L'homme, qui fut surnommé Musclor n°59, fit un pas vers eux, balançant son énorme marteau en arrière pour prendre de l'élan. Il visait le deux strikes en un. Ni Grunlek ni Shin ne songèrent à partir. Si ce type avait réussi à les retrouver, pas sûr que sa masse musculaire puisse être synonyme de lenteur. Cet inconnu leur en voulait pour une raison qu'ils devinaient, ou croyaient deviner tout était possible à ce stade, et ils commençaient à être convaincu qu'un Theo aurait bien fait l'affaire pour arrêter ce colosse.

Genre maintenant, tout de suite.

Le ciel dut les entendre car au moment de cette prière muette, un éclair or et blanc, du type blondin mal luné, apparut sur leur droite pour percuter de plein fouet les côtes de Musclor n°59. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas, s'effondra dans un bruit étouffé. Dans le mouvement, le manche échappa de la main de Musclor n°59 pour s'envoler, avec une certaine grâce lourdaude, vers Grunlek et Shin qui s'écartèrent à son passage. Le pavé céda sous le poids de l'arme qui n'eut pas un frémissement.

― … Super Paladin, vous n'êtes pas une légende finalement ?

Shin fut foudroyé du regard par le nouveau venu qui écarta ses cheveux blonds d'un geste agacé, prêt à mordre si l'un ou l'autre avait l'ombre d'un sourire.

― Si mon bouclier est abîmé, vous paierez les réparations.

― Nous aussi, on est très content de te revoir, lui lança Grunlek l'air de rien, et c'est sympa d'être intervenu, t'es tombé à pic. Comment as-tu fait ? Et où est Braen ?

― En repartant vers l'auberge, je vous ai vu en train de courir comme des tarés. J'allai vous appeler lorsque j'ai vu Musclor vous pister, il se déplaçait bien plus vite que moi, ça m'a semblé louche.

C'était bien vrai que le colosse faisait trois têtes de plus que Theo et qu'il devait peser cinquante kilo de plus ! Mais à l'Inquisiteur rien d'impossible, surtout s'il s'agissait de baston.

― Et Braen ? Il n'est pas mort hein ?

―Je ne suis pas un monstre, ne dis pas de bêtise, rétorqua Theo, outré, je lui ai demandé d'aller chercher les chevaux, il nous attend à la sortie de ce village de tarés… Mais arrêtez ça merde !

En effet, Grunlek et Shin avaient eu le même réflexe en entendant ce qu'ils avaient pris pour une aberration : tous deux avaient pincé les joues du paladin. Paladin qui donna à chacun une claque sèche de sa main gantée. Shin eut une petite grimace de douleur, contrairement à Grunlek qui avait, prudent, usé de sa main mécanique. Il ne faisait jamais semblant quand il frappait, le Theo !

― Pardon, on devait s'assurer que c'était bien à Cad qu'on parlait, expliqua Shin, plissant les yeux avec un air de fausse suspicion, c'est bien ton nom, Cad n'est-ce pas ? Es-tu aussi blond que tu le prétends ?

Theo ne leur fit pas l'honneur de répondre, s'avança vers Musclor, l'épée levée. Grunlek amorça un premier mouvement, prêt à s'interposer.

― Hors de question que tu fasses ça !

― Pourquoi pas ? Je suis paladin et Inquisiteur de la Lumière, j'te signale.

― T'es pas au-dessus de la loi.

― Oh ça va ! Si quelqu'un nous voit, j'ai juste à dire que c'était un hérétique et ça passera crème.

Grunlek insista, expliquant qu'ils ne savaient pas pour quelle raison cet homme leur voulait du mal, les avait pourchassés. Tout ce que ça démontrait, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas jouer le jeu de ces gens, dont les intentions restaient à définir. La meilleure option restait leur départ au plus tôt de cette bourgade.

Theo n'était pas d'accord. Maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé de Balthazar, il comptait traquer ces membres de l'Eglise, les faire parler, avant de les tuer et de laisser pourrir leurs cadavres dans un coin du village.

― N'empêche que les soldats nous cherchent, de toute évidence, pointa du doigt Shin. Tu ne vas pas tous les massacrer si ?

― Tu veux faire le pari ?

Cette fois, Grunlek tapa du pied. Non, Theo, non et non ! Ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps. Plus tard, le massacre, s'il le voulait. Là, pas le temps. Promis Theo, tu pourras remplir ton quotas dès que ce sera possible. Shin et Grunlek n'avaient rien contre le fait de lui laisser ce job.

Là-dessus, grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, l'Inquisiteur tourna les talons, ses deux compagnons de voyage le suivirent. Grunlek baissa les yeux, fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de coude discret à Shin qui baissa les yeux, suivant le regard de l'ingénieur nain, pour à son tour froncer les sourcils.

― T'aurais peut-être pas dû foncer dans le tas, dit l'archer spontanément, tes blessures te refont souffrir ?

Theo n'eut pas un coup d'œil derrière lui.

― Rien qui ne m'empêche de faire ce que je dois faire, répliqua-t-il, sibyllin.

― Je ne pense pas que foncer dans tout et n'importe quoi soit dans ton cahier des charges en tant que paladin, fit remarquer Grunlek.

― Tout de même, renchérit Shin, ça change des fois où tu fonces sur des gosses ou des vieux, sous prétexte qu'ils apparaissent de nulle part et qu'ils représentent un danger potentiel.

― Quand tu ne leur jettes pas ta lance à la figure.

― Non mais vous allez arrêter avec ça ? protesta Theo dont le visage s'empourpra de fureur, c'est arrivé deux fois, le gosse et le vieux sont vivants non ?

― Pour le vieux, on n'a jamais trop su, insinua Grunlek, une lance dans la jambe à son âge…

― L'affaire est faite, coupa le paladin en haussant le ton, on se casse de ce village de pouilleux.

Shin lui fit la promesse solennelle, sur son honneur, qu'il aurait la boucher… les combats qu'il attendait tant. Promis, juré ! Theo n'avait pas de mouron à se faire. Différer l'événement – ou plutôt la catastrophe pour eux – ce n'était pas perdre l'occasion de faire foirer un plan. Ça tournait si vite au désastre, de toute façon c'était systématique avec eux, un simple caillou sur l'eau devenait un typhon.

Le jeune Inquisiteur retint l'idée principale : il allait avoir la paix très prochainement.

Ils empruntèrent les petites ruelles puis la porte du village pour sortir et rejoindre Balthazar. A la surprise générale, le mage était avec les chevaux, comme convenu, leur adressant même de grands mouvements de la main, très enthousiaste.

Ni une ni deux, ils grimpèrent sur leur monture respective pour quitter au plus vite ce village de malheur. Bien que Theo leur confia qu'il trouvait personnellement cette attitude très louche, Shin et Grunlek n'étaient pas nés de la dernière pluie. Theo n'en était plus au stade où il supportait Balthazar parce qu'il le devait.

Pour les deux compagnons, c'était assez étrange de voir leur ami Theo accorder sa confiance, toute relative qu'elle fut, à un individu – mage qui plus est – dont personne n'avait d'idée claire quant à sa nature. Néanmoins, il était drôle de le voir s'énerver dès que ce mage lui adressait la parole, sa colère n'avait déjà plus les vigueurs des premiers jours.

Ils allaient devoir être plus vigilant tous les trois. Theo en avait conscience, ils en étaient certains. Tant qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus, difficile de faire totalement confiance en cet homme.

Envoyer des soldats à leurs trousses, c'était presque le point de non-retour quand on s'enfonçait dans les ennuis. Grunlek autant que Shin souhaitaient que le fin mot de cette histoire se bouge un peu pour se montrer parce que là, y avait de l'abus quand même.

L'après-midi défilant, l'atmosphère leur parut calme. En comparaison à ces derniers jours, cette accalmie semblait aussi bienvenue que source de nervosité. Theo en était, en son for intérieur, soulagé. Non pas parce que ses blessures au genou et au flanc gauche le taquinait de nouveau, bien qu'elles se faisaient un malin plaisir de se rappeler à son bon souvenir, mais parce qu'il voulait clore cette affaire au plus vite. Cette mission dégénérait sévère, trop à son goût.

Balthazar trouvait que cette tension dans l'air nuisait à ses affaires. Il était à un cheveu de voir ses libertés, déjà très réduites, se restreindre. De bon cœur, il décida de détendre l'atmosphère, de la manière la moins attendue possible.

― Mais où as-tu eu cette guitare ? s'exclama Theo.

― Attrapée pendant notre fuite du village, le gars n'en avait plus l'utilité de toute façon.

― Putain, dès que j'ai le dos tourné, t'en loupe pas une ! Au cas où t'aurais des doutes, ça n'arrange pas tes bidons.

― Au point où j'en suis… Et puis vous allez voir, Messire Paladin le Bougon, que je me débrouille bien assez. Vous avez besoin de décompresser, l'endroit est désert et nous n'arriverons pas à la forêt avant ce soir. N'est-ce pas ce que Grunlek et Shinddha ont affirmé ?

Grunlek et Shin approuvèrent. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ça occuperait Balthazar, il ne penserait pas à fuir. Balthazar leur présenta fièrement une de ses plus récentes inventions, torse fièrement bombé.

― **(1)** _D'une Eglise il était séquestré_

 _Voyait sa mort prochaine arriver_

 _Un matin, quelqu'un survint_

 _L'espoir précipita le magicien_

 _Quelle déception !_

 _Pas d'seins, pas d'courbes, un vrai bourrin_

 _Oui amis, pas d'seins, un vrai bourrin !_

 _Oui ce bourrin survint et menaça l'innocent_

 _Disant ces mots cruels et ô combien malsains_

 _« J'suis ton bourreau, mon gars, ne me cherche pas_

 _Ose rêver de liberté, il t'en cuira »_

Regard accusateur de Shin et de Grunlek. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était surpris en vérité, c'était bien du Theo Silverberg tout craché. L'Inquisiteur répliqua, le visage à nouveau empourpré.

― Je n'ai jamais dit ça !... Pas de cette manière en tout cas.

― Bravo, je vois maintenant pourquoi il était aussi méfiant.

― Pourquoi faut-il que t'en rajoute tout le temps ?

Theo allait couper court à la conversation, Balthazar le fit à sa place. Celui-là n'avait pas perdu le nord.

― Attendez, j'ai mieux, j'ai mieux !

Le pyromancien se racla la gorge et entonna, changeant de ton et de rythme, les doigts s'envolant de corde en corde, les yeux fermés, concentrés.

― **(2)** _Je ne demande pas, j'ordonne,_

 _C'est mon épée qui te sectionne,_

 _Barre-moi l'chemin, j'te bute sur l'heure !_

 _Mon gars,_

 _Oui, j'te bute sur l'heure !_

D'abord des coups d'œil interloqués vers le mage, puis vers Theo. Qui ne disait rien. Incroyable. Le visage fermé, le paladin fit ralentir Lumière. Il jouait au sourd mais il était attentif.

 _Moi j'suis Inquisiteur,_

 _Jamais de très bonne humeur_

 _J'ai une dent contre les innocents…_

 _J'ai tous les droits, je suis la loi_

Shin et Grunlek ne parvenaient plus à dissimuler leur sourire et à ravaler leur rire. Theo hésitait entre assommer le pyromancien et intimer ses amis de se calmer. Encourager le prisonnier, quelle idée ! Balthazar, pas peu fier, continuait sur sa lancée.

 _Coupable ou innocent_

 _J'fais pas de distinction_

 _Car après tout j'suis pas paladin._

Là-dessus, il eut un "oups" surjoué.

 _J'me suis gouré de profession,_

 _J'devrais penser à une réorientation_

― C'est bon ! Terminé la guitare.

Là-dessus, sous les « ooooh non ! » unanimes derrière lui, Lumière à la hauteur du cheval de trait, Theo reprit l'instrument de musique des mains de Balthazar. Sans toutefois la briser, il l'attacha à la selle de sa monture, dégoûté de devoir ressembler à un vagabond. D'une pression des talons, Lumière accéléra le pas. Il ne voulait plus avoir Balthazar dans son champ de vision, au risque de le décapiter ou de le foudroyer sur place.

― N'empêche, mon cher Theo, qu'il t'a plutôt bien cerné en quelques jours, pour ne pas dire à la perfection, glissa Grunlek.

Theo pinça les lèvres, vexé. Ils la jouaient à trois contre un maintenant ? L'était où, le soutient infaillible des compagnons aventuriers que rabâchent les contes et les légendes ? Que des conneries, on lui avait menti !

A peine eut-il le dos tourné, Shin et Grunlek se remettant de leur fou rire, qu'il entendit un crépitement derrière lui. Un hennissement victorieux s'ensuivit, fit vibrer l'air, la frappe puissante de quatre sabots frappa le sol avec violence. Theo et Grunlek eurent tout juste le temps de se retourner que déjà Balthazar avait sauté sur une bête féroce, cheval à la crinière de feu et yeux de braise. Le destrier sortit tout droit de l'enfer se cabra, le pyro-mage peinant à trouver son équilibre sur son dos, avant de galoper dans la plaine.

Impossible mais vrai, sous leurs yeux ébahis, Balthazar se faisait la malle !

 **.**

 _A suivre…_

 **.**

* * *

 **All is not lost that is delayed :** Différer n'est pas perdu

Ce que je vous propose là, ce ne sont que les rythmes pour les chansons de Bob. Je pense qu'il est possible d'en trouver les instrumentales.

(1) Tri Yan – Les filles des forges

(2) Miley Cyrus – Wrecking Ball

Bon, pour le dernier, n'allez pas croire que j'aime cette artiste (et cette chanson...) mais une jeune fille l'écoutait à côté de moi pendant que je me creusais la cervelle pour écrire cette chanson-ci. Pauvre de moi, ça s'est imprimé et impossible de chanter le rythme. Attention, je ne fais pas de Bob un virtuose, je ne dis même rien de sa prestation. Imaginez-la comme bon vous semble !

Je vous remercie pour votre attention, une review car il faut bien me motiver non ?... Je blague ! Plus sérieusement, une review, pour que vous partagiez votre avis avec moi. Profitons-en, je peux de nouveau vous répondre ! C'est-y pas génial ! Moi oui ! Je suis trop contente !

A une prochaine fois !


	12. Chapitre 12

Ndla : Me revoilà pour ce douzième chapitre ! C'est incroyable, je n'aurais jamais cru, au début, en faire autant pour cette histoire et elle ne risque pas de se finir de sitôt. Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui laissent ces adorables reviews, il me suffit de savoir que vous appréciez cette histoire pour me motiver davantage, moi qui le suis déjà sacrément parce que mine de rien, cette centième histoire, je veux la bichonner, elle me tient à cœur. Je suis heureuse que ce soit tombé sur cette histoire-là.

Longue vie à Aventures !

 **Soundtrack** : Bon, cette fois, j'ai réussi à me décider (merci Umi pour le chapitre précédent !) Je vous conseille donc d'abord "Eden Under Siege" - Final Fantasy XIII (on a tous nos faiblesses...) puis à **(1)** "Sazh's Theme" du même jeu vidéo. Pour finir à **(2)** , je vous conseille...du même jeu vidéo (oui, bon c'est plus facile pour vous aussi !) "Desperate Struggle".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sacred Crew**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 12**

 **.**

 _ **Blood is thicker than water**_

 **.**

Balthazar filait à vive allure, les mains agrippées à l'encolure de sa monture, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Les martèlements derrière lui se heurtèrent à son indifférence, tout autant que la lueur acérée de la lumière se réverbérant sur la pointe d'une lance, qui heurta la rétine de Balthazar un bref instant.

― Reviens ici tout de suite, Balthazar, que je te tue !

Comme s'il allait revenir après ce qu'il venait de faire ! Non, non, il était foutu, grillé – s'il pouvait ainsi dire – rien qu'en ayant appelé Brasier. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. **Il** ne le lui avait pas laissé.

― Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait dit ! Balthazar, ça ne sert à rien de t'enfuir, tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton cas !

― Pas la peine d'essayer de le raisonner, Grunlek, j'vais me le faire !

Balthazar avait entendu Shin lui hurler de s'arrêter dès qu'il s'était éloigné, avait sauté de son cheval et avait crié de douleur, effondré et recroquevillé sur sa jambe droite. Il avait enjoins les autres de poursuivre Balthazar, il resterait avec son cheval, à les attendre. Lumière plus endurant, le destrier de Theo était le plus capable de rattraper le cheval de Balthazar. Tout portait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une invocation, il ne devait pas ressentir la fatigue. Gros désavantage.

― Balthazar, j'te tuerai pas si tu m'expliques.

Pour qu'il se sente obligé de négocier, il y avait anguille sous roche. Ou baleine sous galet. Un œil par-dessus son épaule avait suffi au pyro-mage de voir que Grunlek était assez loin derrière maintenant, hors de portée d'oreille, contrairement au destrier de l'Inquisiteur qui soutenait sans faillir la distance.

― C'est vrai quoi hein ? Pourquoi t'enfuir maintenant alors que tu aurais pu te barrer quand je t'ai confié les chevaux ? Tu sais invoquer ton canasson depuis le début je parie !

C'est qu'il savait réfléchir, le bourrin ! Il entendit un sifflement dans son oreille, un objet le frôler de près, une lance se planta à quelques mètres de lui. Il eut vite fait de la dépasser.

― C'est un premier avertissement, arrête-toi ! rugit le paladin derrière lui. La prochaine fois, c'est ton cheval, pigé ?

Ah, là il commençait à le reconnaître ! Le temps faisait défaut à Bob, en lui s'agitait l'indésirable. Un sentiment s'imposa dans son esprit, furibond, qu'il réussit à traduire par « _tu me laisserais faire, je te les aurais tous anéantis. »_

Il talonna sa monture, pivota vers l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière qui avait repris sa lance et s'apprêtait à viser le cheval de Balthazar. Il tendit sa main vers le sol, derrière lui. La distance qui séparait les deux chevaux était suffisante, il ne voulait pas blesser le destrier du paladin, a fortiori son cavalier s'il le faisait involontairement tomber et qui serait capable de survivre et de le poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

Concentré à l'extrême, les yeux plissés, puisant dans le peu de psy qu'il avait réussi à réunir ces derniers jours et dans son énergie vitale, une gerbe de flammes jaillit de sa paume pour frapper l'herbe humide, forma une longue et fine barrière. Surpris, Lumière freina des quatre fers, manqua de peu de faire valser son cavalier. Theo ne s'était pas attendu à une démonstration de magie de la part du pyro-mage, qu'il avait cru exténuer malgré leur unique nuit de repos. Il flatta l'encolure de Lumière, s'appliqua à l'apaiser tandis que son regard, fixé sur le dos du mage, le suivait jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à disparaître en bas de la colline.

Le temps que ces flammes disparaissent, il serait trop loin pour que Theo puisse le rattraper sur l'heure. Il fit demi-tour, résolu à retourner auprès de ses compagnons pour aller à sa recherche.

Grunlek le vit revenir, arrêté depuis quelques minutes déjà dans l'attente du résultat.

― Combien de temps avant qu'il n'atteigne un endroit sûr pour lui ? demanda Theo.

― Le village est encerclé par cette forêt, répondit Grunlek après un temps de réflexion, par l'ouest, il devait la rejoindre en deux heures, même pas.

― Le cheval est une invocation, il mettra moins de temps que ça. Allons rejoindre Shin, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

― Je crois que son déplacement élémentaire n'a pas marché comme il l'a voulu.

Theo leva les yeux au ciel, passa sur le jeu de mot. Shin n'allait pas pouvoir jouer l'éclaireur ce coup-ci. Il pesta contre la spontanéité du pyromancien.

― Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? murmura Grunlek. Il a vu quelque chose ? Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il s'en aille maintenant.

― Pas très utile de se poser ces questions, coupa Theo, je les lui poserai une fois que j'aurai mis la main dessus. On ne se fout pas de ma gueule impunément.

Grunlek retint le soupir qui lui vint naturellement. Il allait garder un œil sur Theo à partir de maintenant et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent Balthazar. Il en toucherait un mot à Shin, en espérant que son état lui permettait de se battre, ne serait-ce que de se défendre.

Leur ami était assis, à terre, tâtant sa cheville avec une grimace de douleur peut-être. Son visage contracté le supposait.

― Laisse-moi deviner, bougonna Theo, une entorse ?

Shin leva les yeux vers ses compagnons.

― Laissez-moi deviner, reprit l'archer tout aussi acerbe, il vous a échappés ?

Le silence qui s'ensuivit répondit à leur question respective. Croisant le regard insistant de Theo, Grunlek descendit de sa monture pour aller voir de plus près la cheville de Shin. Le sort de soin de Theo ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, par contre s'il pouvait trouver d'un baume dans leurs affaires afin de le soulager ou un bandage…

― Rien de grave, je pense, assura Shin, ça fait mal sur le moment c'est tout. Ça va déjà mieux.

― Parfait, il faut vite qu'on reparte.

― Repartir où Theo ? lança Grunlek. On ne sait pas où veut aller Balthazar. Il pourrait être n'importe tout !

― Non, il est parti avec une idée en tête, objecta l'Inquisiteur, il sait où il va. Sinon pourquoi être parti maintenant et pas avant ? Quelque chose, là-bas, l'a fait réagir.

― Je suis d'accord avec lui, Grun, renchérit Shin, d'ailleurs Theo, on a des choses à se raconter avant de repartir. Je pensais qu'on pourrait en discuter ce soir, au calme, mais il devient évident que tu as aussi des choses à nous dire.

Pour que Theo en arrive à une conclusion aussi poussée, il s'était passé quelque chose au village. Shin avait raison. Balthazar avait agi sous la pression du moment. Theo leur raconta ce qu'ils avaient vu dans une maisonnée, attirés là par la foule, rapporta l'étrange comportement du mage. Shin et Grunlek complétèrent l'histoire avec leur témoignage.

― L'Eglise de l'Eau est lié à cette affaire de disparitions, ou de meurtres, en conclut Theo, surement que Balthazar a eu peur d'être capturé de nouveau.

― On se demande bien pourquoi il nous prend pour ses ennemis, sous-entendit lourdement Grunlek.

Theo ne releva pas. Il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire : amener Balthazar d'un point A à un point B. Si l'Eglise de l'Eau interférait avec sa mission, il se ferait un plaisir de les remettre à leur place. Jusqu'ici, peu lui importait que Balthazar se sente en sécurité avec eux. Cela avait même été le cadet de ses soucis.

Shin remonté sur sa monture, Theo décida de suivre son instinct. Il fit signe à ses deux amis de le suivre puis, d'une pression des talons, Lumière pressa le pas.

Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

.

.

.

 **(1)** Une fois dans les bois, le jeune homme fit ralentir sa monture non sans une grimace de douleur. Il avait l'impression que son corps n'était que courbature et souffrance.

Il avait perçu cette présence de multiples fois déjà. Alors qu'il était dans la forêt avec Grunlek et l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière, à cette Eglise du Sommeil, dans le village. A chaque fois qu'il s'était retourné, il l'avait vu, un bref instant, une silhouette tellement fugitive qu'au début, il avait mis ces apparitions sur le compte de la fatigue, de la douleur, de ces heures de torture. Puis, le paladin le soignant et les idées clarifiées, il s'était rendu compte que cette présence était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tangible. Personne d'autre que lui ne l'avait remarquée, le paladin de la Lumière n'avait focalisé son attention que sur le suspect n°1 de l'affaire après tout. Ses amis avaient suivi le mouvement.

Leur méfiance n'allait pas au-delà d'un certain périmètre, avait remarqué Balthazar. Il fallait qu'une personne ait une attitude clairement suspecte pour éveiller leur méfiance. Or, l'homme, si on pouvait appeler ça un homme, n'avait aucune difficulté pour se fondre dans une foule ou pour se faire passer pour une personne lambda.

Balthazar avait conscience qu'il avait eu de la chance d'échapper à ces espèces de gardes-chiourmes. Si le paladin n'avait pas été gêné par le cheval de Shinddha, si ce même archer – archer qu'il soupçonnait fortement d'être un demi-élémentaire vu l'étrange teinte bleue de sa peau, détail qu'il n'avait remarqué que très récemment – n'avait pas été trahi par son propre sort, il n'aurait pas été capable de les semer. Le cheval de bataille l'aurait rattrapé sans difficulté. Si le paladin s'était résolu à viser son épaule ou son dos plutôt que de faire un tir de sommation…

― Tu t'es enfin résolu à leur fausser compagnie, fit une voix bien connue, tintant fièrement à ses oreilles, ce fut très brouillon, je dois admettre avoir été déçu mais tu es en un seul morceau. Ce n'est pas si mal compte tenu de ce que tu avais en face… Rectification : derrière toi.

Balthazar se redressa, Brasier s'immobilisa, se fit aussi attentif que son cavalier. Bien que son visage se soit assombrit, il voulut paraître décontracté.

― Bonjour Papa, que me vaux ces multiples visites ?

― Ah ! Tu avais remarqué ? fit le nouveau venu en riant. Et bien mon fils, les rumeurs filent à vive allure, je me suis inquiété pour toi. Prisonnier de l'Eglise de l'Eau, pour être pris en charge par un Paladin, un Inquisiteur de la Lumière qui plus est ! Et il y a eu cette affaire avec l'Eglise du Sommeil…

Le pyromancien haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Comme s'il allait avaler ces couleuvres. Peut-être que cette inquiétude était sincère, peut-être pas. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur les sentiments que lui portait son père. Cela aurait été aussi vain qu'épuisant et son cœur, indubitablement humain à son avis, ne l'aurait pas supporté. La présence d'Enoch était une nouvelle source de questions.

― Tu n'es pas venu pour m'aider n'est-ce pas ?

Balthazar ne le lui aurait jamais demandé de lui prêter main-forte. Quant il s'agissait de rendre service, Enoch ne faisait pas de distinction entre sa progéniture et autrui. Il donnait toujours son aide à dessein.

Enoch partit dans un petit rire, léger, et cependant sinistre.

― Tu me l'as bien dit, je ne dois en aucun cas me mêler de tes petites histoires. Je suis grand, m'as-tu affirmé, et je peux me débrouiller seul. Tes propres mots.

Une main lissant son bouc distraitement, son père se fit pensif, yeux plissés, dans le vague.

― C'est cette affaire qui m'intéresse, et la raison pour laquelle ces Eglises s'agitent autant, ce qui revient à dire, par extension, que je m'intéresse à toi. Au début, tes petits geôliers ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment, je me disais que tu partirais à la première occasion. Mais finalement tu es resté avec eux. Tu m'aurais rendu tellement fier si tu avais laissé libre court à cette part de toi qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer… depuis si longtemps mais je ne suis pas non plus déçu. Je comprends. Les humains, les nains… les demi-élémentaires sont des créatures fascinantes.

Shinddha était donc un demi-élémentaire. Balthazar avait vu juste.

― C'est sûr ? Tu n'es pas venu m'aider ?

Si le mage insistait sur ce point, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de douter ainsi. Enoch avait bien vite différé. Son interlocuteur poussa un lourd soupir, comme lassé de cette suspicion.

― Ne vas pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi, fils, c'est toi qui t'es mis dans la panade tout seul, comme le grand bonhomme que tu affirmes être depuis des années. Tu te débrouilles très bien jusqu'à présent. Comme tu as dû le deviner maintenant, je ne suis venu que pour te faire comprendre que je ne t'aiderai pas. Je vais me contenter de regarder et d'attendre que mon grand fiston rende fier son père. Tôt ou tard, on en arrivera là. Tu ne fais que retarder l'échéance. Je suis plus patient que tu ne le penses.

― Ça ne se passera pas comme tu le prévois, affirma Balthazar en essayant de réprimer son exaspération, je te le demande, Papa, ne touche pas à un seul cheveu de ces personnes.

Enoch resta bouche bée, prenant de plein fouet ce qui s'apparentait à une provocation à travers la demande incongrue de sa progéniture. C'était assez inédit et même impensable de la part de son fils qui n'avait pas attesté d'attachement particulier à un autre être vivant. Finalement, il eut un sourire énigmatique.

― Oh mais je te laisse te charger d'eux, mon fils. Fais-en ce que tu veux.

― Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir.

Balthazar n'était pas plus malin que son père, il était même très loin d'être aussi fourbe, aussi retord, aussi manipulateur que lui, cependant il tenait à ce que les choses soient claires entre eux. Bien que son visage n'exprimait rien de très significatif, Enoch était curieux, dans l'expectative.

La conversation était close. Si Balthazar s'était échappé, c'était en partie pour tenir son père à l'écart.

― Bien, c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir, je suppose ? s'enquit Enoch.

Le pyro-mage ne pipant mot, il lui tourna le dos pour disparaître dans les bois.

― Papa !

Enoch se retourna vers son fils, sans rien dire.

― L'attaque des chiens de l'enfer, ce n'était pas toi tout de même ? Histoire de me taquiner, ou de sauter sur l'occasion d'embêter un disciple de la Lumière…

Son interlocuteur fit mine d'être heurté par cette accusation directe, une main sur son torse comme si son cœur venait d'être transpercé. Comique.

― Vraiment, mon fils, tu me blesses ! Je te le rappelle, je t'ai promis de ne plus me mêler de tes affaires, tu le sais.

Balthazar savait aussi ce que valaient les promesses d'un démon, surtout si celui-ci répondait au nom d'Enoch. Soumis au regard suspicieux de sa progéniture, son père ajouta malicieusement :

― Et puis les chiens de l'enfer, c'est dépassé, bon pour les débutants ! Tentants sur le papier mais très décevants quant au résultat final. Tu me connais, je préfère être sur le terrain et terrasser ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin moi-même. C'est bien plus amusant.

C'est bien ce que s'était dit Balthazar. Il avait préféré anéantir cette infime chance que ce soit lui. Son père était capable de tout et n'importe quoi.

Enoch hors d'état de cause, que lui restait-il ? En effet, il aurait pu lui demander la raison de cet intérêt des Eglises pour lui néanmoins son père l'aurait vu comme un service rendu, c'était certain, surtout qu'il avait fortement insisté sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. C'était tout ce qu'Enoch attendait.

 **(2)** Bon que faire à présent ? Le mage se sentait un peu perdu. Il était traqué par un paladin de la Lumière, Inquisiteur de surcroît, et ses deux amis. Ce type avait tué un paladin du Sommeil de sang-froid, sans penser aux conséquences, il n'allait pas plus sourciller à le liquider à son tour. Grunlek n'allait pas être son bouclier cette fois.

Stop ! Un problème à la fois. Il devait réfléchir. D'abord, découvrir ce qu'on lui voulait, à lui, le grand, le seyant, le majestueux Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Retourner à cette Eglise de l'Eau lui semblait être la seule option viable. S'il se débrouillait bien, il serait capable de se refaire une santé et de s'occuper d'eux, d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Pourquoi l'avoir torturé pour le jeter dans les griffes implacables de l'Inquisition ? Pourquoi l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements ainsi, l'avoir poussé de cette façon à chaque fois sans aller jusqu'au bout ?

 _« Nous avons besoin de parler à cette autre part de vous. »_ C'était bien ce que cette sœur Flora lui avait dit et répété durant tout le processus non ? Alors pourquoi ne jamais finir le travail ? Cette question l'avait obsédé jusqu'à en perdre le sommeil parfois.

Souvent, il avait senti cette horrible part de lui s'agiter, ramper jusqu'à la surface de son être pour prendre le contrôle et semer la destruction mais toujours Balthazar avait réussi à la maîtriser, à rester lucide.

Cette Eglise du Sommeil avait suivi un autre but en l'emprisonnant. Enfin, cette espèce de branche extrémiste, d'après les dires de l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière qui n'avait fait que retransmettre ce qu'avait dit Moehau. Eux avaient voulu savoir pour quelles raisons l'Eglise de l'Eau avait agi de la sorte. Ils en savaient beaucoup.

― Il serait peut-être mieux que j'essaye de contacter Grunlek ou Shinddha, se dit-il à voix haute, peut-être qu'ils pourraient influer sur l'avis de…

Ah oui, le paladin n'avait pas voulu lui dire son nom. Il ne l'avait pas entendu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Peine perdu, aucune chance d'avoir de l'aide de leur côté. Comment leur expliquer ? Leur dire « Navré, mon papa démon me perturbait à aller et venir aussi souvent dans les parages, fallait que je lui dise de se tirer. » ? L'Inquisiteur allait le décapiter avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir, pour sûr !

Il fallait qu'il se fasse à cette idée. Il était seul. Comme toujours. Direction l'Eglise de l'Eau donc, il devait leur faire face.

Brasier s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ces bois lugubres à présent et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'il fit une pause. Il choisit expressément de ne pas s'installer dans une clairière. Trop évident. Malheureusement, il avait dû choisir de rester près d'un fleuve qui passait par là, pour ne pas avoir à se soucier de ses besoins vitaux. La soif primait sur la faim.

Il savait où il allait, à peu près.

Non en fait, non pas vraiment. Il savait qu'il était plus au nord du Tribunal de l'Inquisition mais à quel point s'était-il éloigné de la bourgade où vivait sœur Flora ? Pas la moindre idée. Au moins une semaine de chevauchée l'attendait pour retourner là-bas, peut-être plus. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de ses trois geôliers. Grunlek devait avoir une idée de ce qu'il comptait faire. Il avait l'air d'être le plus réfléchi des trois larrons.

Pelotonné contre Brasier, Balthazar hésita longuement avant de se décider à faire un feu de camp. Il veilla toute la nuit durant, incapable de trouver le sommeil. A l'aube, il attendit que le feu se meure, profita du calme pour rester immobile encore quelque instant, peu enclin à faire bouger cet amas de chair en souffrance qu'il avait l'impression d'être redevenu.

― Bon, dit-il pour lui-même d'un engouement forcé, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une sœur Flora à qui je dois compter fleurette.

Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour être optimiste.

Sa monture se releva, les oreilles dressées vers l'arrière, quand une épaisse brume se glissa entre les arbres, les entourèrent, s'épaissit, venant de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Le cœur de Balthazar s'arrêta brièvement avant de battre à un rythme effréné. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cela s'était produit si vite…

Dos à Brasier pour n'avoir qu'un côté à surveiller, prêt à lancer une gerbe de feu à tout moment, le mage tendit l'oreille, guetta le son le plus discret, le plus sournois, pour ne pas être pris à défaut. Il avait longtemps voyagé seul, il savait comment réagir dans ce genre de situations. Beaucoup de bandits, de tire-laines, l'avaient pris pour un simple voyageur un peu excentrique. Bien mal leur en avait pris.

Sa main écarta vivement les mèches de ses cheveux qui obturaient sa vision, ses yeux cherchèrent l'ennemi, les ennemis, son corps maîtrisa le tremblement qui parcourait ses membres. Il était prêt. Si c'était l'Eglise de l'Eau, il ne serait pas capturé sans avoir combattu. Il avait l'impression d'être une bête, une simple proie. Cette… part de lui n'appréciait pas et le lui faisait bien savoir.

 _Assez !_

Cette voix avait rugi, dissipé toutes ses pensées pour s'imposer. Ses jambes vacillèrent, sa vision se troubla, il devint moins attentif à son environnement, petit à petit de plus en plus concentré sur cet être qui tentait de le chasser, le faire valser sa conscience pour prendre sa place. Son regard se porta vers le fleuve serpentant paisiblement quelques mètres plus bas. Il ne savait pas s'il allait remporter cette bataille. Si exténué, si fatigué de tout… Il souhaitait mourir en être humain si… il allait finir en enfer peu importe la manière dont il allait mourir alors…

Enfin, il entendit des cris au loin, des hurlements indistincts. Une voix, parmi elle, se fit plus claire chaque seconde.

Il s'effondra alors que finalement, il reconnut la voix. Une voix où perçait une inquiétude que le pyro-mage n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait pu éprouver à son sujet.

― Balthazar !

 **.**

 _A suivre…_

 **.**

* * *

* _ **Blood is thicker than water :**_ La voix du sang parle toujours plus fort

C'est tout pour cette semaine. Oui, un cliffhanger pareil, c'est presque criminel mais que voulez vous ! Je suis sadique, c'est dans ma nature. J'aurai été gentille, je vous aurai donné un extrait du prochain chapitre. Je ne le suis pas. En fait, je le suis assez pour respecter notre petit rendez-vous du vendredi, c'est déjà pas si mal vous ne trouvez pas ?

Sur ce, cher lecteur, chère lectrice, je te laisse vaquer à tes occupations. N'oublie pas de remplir le petit rectangle blanc en bas, t'sais, celui qu'on est si tenté de laissé vide ?! Je te conseille de laisser un petit mot, ça te fait plaisir de donner ton avis et ça fait plaisir à une certaine auteure (oui auteure, j'fais ce que je veux !) de lire vos petits mots d'amour.

A très bientôt et portez-vous bien !


	13. Chapitre 13

Ndla : A l'heure pour vous donner votre petite dose de Sacred Crew ! parce que je ne peux pas me passer de cette petite histoire. Plus j'avance, moins j'ai envie de la finir. Je le ferais, évidemment, mais avec un petit pincement au cœur. Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables décidément ! Merci pour vos encouragements et votre soutient, Dame Inspiration est généreuse avec moi en ce qui concerne l'avancement de cette histoire !

 **Soundtrack** : Tout d'abord, "Awake" et "From Past to Present", deux soundtracks du jeu _The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim_. A partir de **(1)** , "The Trail" tiré du jeu _The Witcher 3_. Pour finir, à partir de **(2)** , "Geralt of Rivia", du même jeu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sacred Crew**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 13**

 **.**

 _ **It never rain, but it pours**_

 **.**

Theo avait suivi son instinct, donc, et son instinct lui avait dicté de suivre la direction qu'avait choisie Balthazar. Ce mage était quelqu'un de rusé, d'intelligent, aussi réfléchi que spontané. Grunlek l'avait enjoins de ne pas se presser, qu'il leur fallait un plan si, par chance, ils le retrouvaient. A ces derniers mots, Theo avait roulé des yeux et lâché :

― Bien sûr que je vais le retrouver, c'est ma mission de l'amener au Tribunal. Je le ferai. Sauf si mes soupçons sont clarifiés avant.

Il disait tout de ses intentions dans cette seule phrase. Ils respectèrent la décision du paladin, Theo en chef de file. En arrivant à la forêt, le paladin fut soulagé de voir que ses cheveux étaient revenus à leur sombre teinte. Dès leur entrée dans les bois, ils laissèrent Shin les guider.

Ils suivirent les traces que Balthazar, dans sa précipitation et la panique, n'avait pas effacées derrière lui. Ils apprirent qu'à peine entré dans les bois, sans pouvoir en trouver la raison, il avait fait une pause avant de reprendre sa progression. Incapable de trouver de preuves indiquant qu'une autre personne avait été sur les lieux, Shin supposa qu'il avait seulement cherché son chemin.

― Il est très brouillon, fit remarquer Shin, t'es sur qu'il sait où il va ?

― J'ai dis qu'il sait où il veut aller, rectifia Theo.

Il fallut poursuivre, marcher toute la nuit pour réduire l'écart. L'armure de Theo n'avait jamais été aussi lumineuse, aussi longtemps, que cette nuit-là. Il mettait du sien pour aider Shin dans ses recherches.

― Je prends ma mission à cœur, prétexta-t-il devant le regard insistant de Grunlek.

Enfin, ils durent s'arrêter un moment, Shin ayant trouvé d'autres empreintes, avant d'accélérer le pas. Ils avaient trouvé un fleuve serpentant joyeusement quelques mètres plus bas.

― Balthazar est suivi par d'autres, expliqua le demi-élémentaire, ils doivent être cinq ou six, difficile à dire.

― C'est peut-être d'autres Musclor, supposa Grunlek, l'Eglise de l'Eau a dû en soudoyer un paquet dans les villages environnants, s'il y en a... Ils doivent se sentir honoré d'aider une Eglise.

― J'pense plutôt qu'ils ne voient pas d'inconvénient à faire leur sale boulot en échange d'un petit bonus, répliqua l'Inquisiteur, le nez froncé de dégoût, j'me demandais aussi pourquoi il y avait une garnison dans un coin aussi paumé. Ils doivent être sous les ordres de l'Eglise.

― Ce n'est pas logique, pourquoi est-ce que l'Eglise de l'Eau voudrait avoir à faire avec l'Eglise du Sommeil ?

― Déjà, Grun, parce que Moehau agissait au nom de l'Eglise du Sommeil, rappela Shin, ça ne veut pas dire que son Eglise le soutenait. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient plutôt pacifiques.

― Toutes les Eglises le prétendent et tu vois la dégaine de notre paladin de la Lumière !

Mais Theo ne s'intéressait déjà plus à la conversation. Le soleil commençait à se lever, les rayons perçaient entre la cime des arbres, découpaient péniblement les ténèbres. Il fit sciemment faiblir la lumière de son armure. Il plissa les yeux et fit ralentir Lumière, les deux autres en firent tout autant, machinalement tout en conversant.

― Bref, plus ça va, moins je comprends ce qui se passe, lâcha Shin avec un soupir, peut-être… peut-être que Moehau et Flora se connaissaient et qu'ils étaient de mèche. Il n'a fait que nous dire ce qu'il a vu ce jour là. Ou alors ils ne s'entendaient pas, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi l'Eglise de l'Eau se faisait aussi modérée. A savoir maintenant ce que cette Eglise nous veut… Theo ?

Lumière s'était arrêté en plein milieu d'une clairière, l'Inquisiteur s'était immobilisé.

― Plus on s'approche et plus je suis sûr que c'est Balthazar.

Grunlek et Shin levèrent les yeux vers la fumée qui s'élevait et s'évaporait dans les airs. Au moment même où elle était apparue, ils l'avaient remarquée, l'avait suivie consciencieusement pendant que Shin prospectait en quête d'indice.

― Les hommes envoyés par l'Eglise se font le plus discret possible, renchérit Grunlek, Balthazar n'avait pas trop le choix.

Le paladin n'aurait en aucun cas réprouvé l'idée du mage, bien au contraire ! Theo se tourna vers leur compagnon demi-élémentaire.

― Shin, tu pourrais créer un maximum de brume sur un grand périmètre ?

― L'air est encore humide et le fleuve est juste à côté, c'est possible. Pourquoi ?

Theo descendit de son destrier, lame au clair. Shin comprit dès qu'il aperçut les multiples silhouettes autour d'eux. Brièvement. Shin et Grunlek imitèrent leur ami, laissant les deux chevaux derrière eux. Ils restèrent près les uns des autres, à l'affût.

― Ils viennent pour Balthazar tu crois ? souffla l'ingénieur nain.

― Vu qu'on l'a rattrapé, c'est possible, répondit Theo, et ils ont remarqué qu'on est aussi sur ses traces.

 **(1)** La brume demandée fut rapidement générée, entoura la clairière, satura l'air, se faufila entre les arbres pour occuper les alentours sur une vingtaine de mètres. Certes, eux non plus ne voyaient rien mais ni Shin ni Grunlek ne comptait bouger de leur position. Si Théo avait l'intention de rejoindre Balthazar dans les plus brefs délais, ils ne l'en empêcheraient pas. Compte tenu de la situation, Grunlek ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. Il souhaitait de tout cœur que son ami ne soit pas tenté de faire une idiotie aussi grosse que lui.

Théo croisa le regard de Grunlek, qui lui fit un geste éloquent. « Tire-toi et ramène Balthazar, on s'occupe du reste. » _Compris_. Le paladin s'empara de son bouclier, bien décidé à rentrer dans le tas pour arriver à destination. Le mage n'était plus très loin et ce n'était pas quelques Musclor qui allaient lui barrer la route.

Il disparut dans la brume sous les coups d'œil inquiet de Shin. Le demi-élémentaire se campa derrière Grunlek, l'arc bandé, une flèche de glace matérialisée. La brume les épargnait, faisait un large cercle autour d'eux.

― Si Theo pouvait nous débarrasser d'un ou deux de ces gars, ce serait super, souffla l'archer.

Ils entendirent un cri de douleur, non loin de là.

― Bon bah… un de moins, commenta Grunlek avec pragmatisme.

Un homme, aux larges épaules et à la forte carrure, émergea du brouillard. Les deux compagnons de voyage eurent tout juste le temps de se dire qu'il portait la même armure que le gaillard qu'ils avaient croisé au village que déjà il s'était reçu une flèche de glace. Celle-ci traversa le pourpoint de cuir, au niveau de la clavicule. Grunlek profita du moment d'inertie du géant pour lui assena un coup de poing de son bras mécanique. Musclor n°60 grimaça, fit quelques pas en arrière avant de revenir à l'assaut, guère secoué par l'attaque.

Musclor n°61 fit son apparition sur leur droite. Apparition écourté par Shin qui abrégea son existence d'une flèche dans le lobe frontal. N°60 vit la lame de son épée arrêter sa course sur le bouclier de Grunlek. A temps pour qu'une flèche n'érafle son genou.

Shin eut un rapide regard aux alentours. Personne d'autre à l'horizon. Avec Theo, ils s'étaient déjà occupés de trois personnes. S'étaient-ils séparés en deux groupes ?

De son côté, l'Inquisiteur avait promptement occis l'un de ses colosses. L'épée avait heurté son bouclier, arrivée à sa gauche, le paladin ne fit pas dans la dentelle en tranchant le bras du propriétaire de l'arme. Le hurlement de douleur fut coupé par un second passage de la lame, Theo se fiant à son ouïe, approximatif, et sectionna net la carotide.

Il accéléra le pas, zigzaguant entre les arbres, progressant dans une brume de moins en moins épaisse. Il marchait droit devant lui dans l'espoir de ne pas tomber dans le fleuve qu'il entendait clapoter dans les environs. A quelques mètres de lui, pas plus, il lui suffisait de baisser les yeux pour voir qu'il manquait de peu la descente qui le jetterait droit dedans. En les relevant, il discerna une forme dans le brouillard, roulée en boule sur elle-même.

A trois mètres d'elle, un autre de ces grands gaillards. Le type l'avait vu, lui aussi, et sa massue prit de la hauteur d'un coup. Le cheval invoqué par le mage n'était pas là, probablement que l'homme s'en était déjà chargé.

― Balthazar !

Theo chargea son adversaire, évita la masse de peu et repoussa son opposant contre l'arbre derrière lui. Déséquilibré par le poids de son arme, Musclor n°62 la lâcha avant de s'écraser contre l'arbre, un peu sonné. Theo se fit bouclier entre lui et le corps étendu. L'homme hagard voulut prendre l'épée courte pendant à sa ceinture mais la botte du paladin de la Lumière piétina sa main tandis qu'une lame s'approchait dangereusement de sa carotide.

― Un geste et je m'occupe de toi comme je me suis occupé de ton pote. Compris ?

Après le « oui » timide de la tête joufflue, Theo poursuivit.

― Ce ne serait que de moi, tu serais mort mais mes amis et moi, on se pose quelques questions sur vos motivations. Tu voudrais bien y répondre ?

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, le visage trempé de sueur à cette idée.

― Je ne peux pas !

Theo pencha la tête d'un côté, perplexe. Cette protestation venait du cœur et la pauvre carcasse de ce colosse tremblait de la tête au pied, il se fit tout petit dans son pourpoint gris en cuir.

― Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

― Je mourrais sur-le-champ si je vous disais quoique ce soit !

L'Inquisiteur de la Lumière leva les yeux au ciel, contrarié, et une fois l'envie de meurtre à peu près passée, les fit retomber sur l'inconnu tremblotant.

― T'as pas trop le choix, je crois. Si tu ne me sers à rien, je te tue. Alors t'as intérêt à vite choisir ton poison. Qui servez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui vouliez, à ce mage ?

― Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! protesta l'homme, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai une femme et des enfants, je veux juste…

― Abrège.

S'il comptait l'attendrir avec sa petite histoire larmoyante, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'épaule. Theo s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil, impassible, et d'agiter la pointe de son épée pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un sous-fifre de son espèce.

― On nous a juste demandés de prendre le mage, de le ramener à l'Eglise du Sommeil et de tuer le paladin de la Lumière

― Dois-je en conclure que t'as été envoyé par cette Eglise ?

L'homme articula péniblement un mot puis fut pris d'un spasme, si violent que Theo recula par prudence. Une marque luminescente, d'un bleu soutenu, apparu sur la poitrine de l'inconnu qui se tordit de douleur, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Theo vit apparaître du gel sur la peau blanche, puis très vite sur les vêtements de l'homme. Le gel se changea en une glace épaisse et, quelques secondes plus tard, celui qu'il interrogeait n'était plus qu'une statue de glace.

 _Drôle de malédiction,_ songea le paladin en s'agenouillant auprès de ladite statue pour la toucher du bout du gant, _mais au moins, je sais de qui provient la menace._

Theo entendit gémir dans son dos et se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il s'était battu contre ce bougre. Balthazar ! Le paladin retourna auprès du mage. Les mains crispées sur sa longue chevelure brune emmêlée de sueur, le pyromancien semblait au plus mal.

― Balthazar, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? l'interrogea Theo, prêt à soigner la première plaie qui se présenterait à lui.

Soudain, découvrant ce que Balthazar ne pouvait plus lui cacher, le paladin bondit sur ses pieds et recula de deux pas, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Deux grands yeux jaunes, fendus de pupilles du rouge le plus intense, se braquèrent sur lui tandis que le visage, ses mains, se recouvraient d'écailles d'un éclat sanglant. Ce n'était pas Balthazar qu'il avait devant lui, c'était… c'était…

― Un démon, murmura Theo, putain de toi, t'en étais un depuis le début… Espèce de…

Les mots lui manquèrent. Le bras de Balthazar se tendit vers lui, geste qui le fit tressaillir, il résista à l'envie de reculer davantage. Les gémissements de douleur du mage étaient épouvantables, était-il en train… d'agoniser ? Le bras retomba, les doigts griffèrent le sol avec virulence. Il bataillait contre lui-même, de toute évidence, contre cette hérésie qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

― Tuez…moi…

Theo fut pris au dépourvu, s'avança d'un pas pour mieux entendre ce que le mage parvenait à lui dire avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

― Je veux… mourir en être humain… je vous prie…

Ils étaient d'accord sur un point : il devait mourir. Le masque de l'Inquisiteur composé, décidé, le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur la garde de son épée. Il s'approcha de Balthazar, la lame levée au-dessus de lui, il visa ostensiblement le cou du pyro-mage.

― Avec plaisir.

Balthazar n'avait plus d'yeux que pour celui qui allait mettre un terme à cette souffrance. Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité la mort qu'en ce jour, lui qui n'avait plus jamais eu de contrôle sur sa vie depuis sa capture. Il avait pourtant nourri beaucoup d'espoir lorsque ce paladin de la Lumière était venu le chercher. Peu banal, comme type, il fallait le dire, et très bourru mais franc. Balthazar fut soulagé d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait mettre un terme à sa vie de la façon souhaitée.

La lame fut coupée dans son parcours. Balthazar eut un gémissement de désespoir en voyant une masse frapper le torse du paladin avec une force inouïe. Le souffle coupé, Theo fut poussé vers l'arrière pour chuter, descendre la pente jusqu'au fleuve. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son agresseur lui adresser un sourire contrit, démentit par le sadisme de ce coup en traître.

― Désolé mon gars mais on ne pouvait pas te laisser faire ça.

Theo lâcha son épée et son bouclier dans l'espoir qu'ils échappent à une plongée dans le fleuve avant de s'effondrer au sol, descendit la pente sans réussir à freiner sa chute. Son dos rencontra un rocher, il poussa un cri de douleur puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

Le nouvel arrivant enjamba Balthazar comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien afin de descendre rejoindre le paladin, visiblement déçu que celui-ci n'ait pas fini dans l'eau. Le pyromancien parvint à hurler avec l'énergie du désespoir et à tendre la main vers l'inconnu qui se tourna vers lui.

Balthazar ne voulait pas tenter le diable, d'autant que celui-ci s'était rétracté en voyant sa fin approcher, espérant sans trop y croire que s'il laissait la part humaine de Balthazar dominer, le paladin réviserait son jugement, puisque le mage ne lui rendait pas la tache facile en ce qui concernait la possession. Balthazar, donc, se contenta d'envoyer une gerbe de flammes pour embraser les cheveux de l'assaillant qui poussa des hurlements. Sans hésiter, il se jeta dans le fleuve pour éteindre le début d'incendie, se laissant emporter par le courant.

Essoufflé, le mage reporta son attention vers l'Inquisiteur, inquiet. Le corps de celui-ci, qu'il croyait bloqué par le rocher, glissait subtilement d'un côté. Balthazar bondit, rugissant de fureur, réussit enfin à repousser cette puissante et malveillante domination. Alors que le corps de l'Inquisiteur reprenait sa descente, Balthazar se laissa tomber près du paladin pour lui saisir le poignet d'une main et s'accrocher au rocher.

 _Bon sang ! Il pèse son poids sire paladin !_ songea le mage en serrant les dents. Ce n'était pas avec son physique de moineau qu'il allait parvenir à les remonter tous les deux. D'autant que l'inconnu allait peut-être revenir, s'il trouvait un moyen de s'extirper du fleuve. Le pyromancien n'avait pas le choix.

― Grunlek ! Shinddha ! Vous m'entendez ?

Ils ne pouvaient pas être loin ! Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir laissé leur ami partir en roue libre alors qu'il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas piffrer le mage… si ? Ou alors, ils avaient été défaits par le reste de la petite troupe d'hommes armés…

― Par ici ! Si vous m'entendez, venez vite !

Balthazar s'époumona, attendit que les compagnons de voyage du paladin ne les rejoignent. Il avait peur que son démon ne revienne à la charge et fut soulagé de sentir que l'intéressé était trop dégoûté par ce qu'il était en train de faire pour vouloir avoir à faire à lui. _Dire que je vaux mieux que ça !_ cracha cette part de lui avec mépris.

Balthazar n'avait cure de l'opinion que pouvait se faire son alter-ego démoniaque, là, il avait un paladin/Inquisiteur/bourreau personnel à sauver ! _Dès qu'il aura repris connaissance, il nous… te tuera !_ Comme s'il n'en avait pas conscience…

Il vit la silhouette encapuchonnée du demi-élémentaire qui les surplombait.

― Bon Dieu ! s'exclama Shinddha. Grun, ils sont là !

 **(2)** Shin, talonné par Grunlek, aida Balthazar à relever Theo afin qu'eux deux puissent le remonter et le ramener à la clairière, l'ingénieur nain s'assura qu'aucune autre menace ne viendrait les surprendre. Ils prirent la décision de rester le temps que Theo revienne à lui. Allongé sur sa couchette, le paladin était veillé par Grunlek. Ils n'avaient pas touché à son armure, de crainte d'aggraver quelque fracture, vu qu'il n'avait aucune plaie apparente.

― Je pense que le plastron a pris la plus grande partie du choc, assura Grunlek, une main sur le front de l'Inquisiteur, l'autre espérait qu'il soit emporté par le fleuve et ne l'aura pas frappé de toutes ses forces.

― Espérons, fit Shin, parce qu'il est intransportable.

Grunlek eut un mouvement du menton vers Balthazar, prostré loin d'eux et des chevaux, les genoux entourés par ses bras, le regard dans le vague, pensivement. L'archer saisit le message et abandonna le chevet de Theo pour aller voir le mage.

― Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Shin en lui tendant une gourde.

― Je mentirais si je disais que je suis au top de ma forme, répondit Balthazar avec un triste sourire.

― Je parlais de ton démon.

La main du mage voulut s'emparer de la gourde et se figea aux paroles de Shin. Shin dont le regard se planta droit dans le sien, et il crut voir qu'à travers ce masque se dessinait un sourire.

― Je ne suis pas ce bourrin borné de Theo ou ce naïf sympathique de Grunlek, c'est comme ça que tu les vois non ?

― N-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

― Tant mieux.

Là-dessus, l'archer s'assit à côté de lui, tendant une nouvelle fois la gourde au mage qui s'en empara. Shin poussa un soupir, allégé d'un poids ou lassé, Balthazar n'aurait su dire avec certitude. Shin tira légèrement sur sa capuche.

― Je suis demi-élémentaire, je crois que tu l'as deviné, alors les bizarreries magiques, je touche un peu ma bille à ce sujet. Pas comme Theo et Grunlek qui, eux, sont vraiment des billes là-dessus. Autant pour faire des éclairs ou s'occuper mécanique, je ne dis pas, mais côté magie, c'est le brouillard à partir d'un certain point. Enfin… je ne suis pas un expert non plus.

Un silence s'installa, deux paires d'yeux tombèrent sur Grunlek leur préparant un petit-déjeuner – à moins que ce ne soit un déjeuner avant l'heure – avant de choir sur Theo.

― Je lui ai dit que t'étais innocent à propos des disparitions, annonça tranquillement Shin, ça change pas grand-chose à ton cas, je suppose, si t'as l'air aussi déprimé c'est qu'il sait et Grunlek l'a deviné, sache-le. L'Inquisiteur a déjà dû prendre sa décision et rien de ce qu'on pourra dire ne va lui faire réviser son jugement. On ne peut pas te laisser filer.

― Et je le comprends parfaitement.

Balthazar prit une gorgée d'eau fraîche, la rendit à Shin qui y but sans hésiter. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, le mage lui relatant ce qui s'était passé depuis son second arrêt dans cette forêt, car il ne comptait pas parler de son père, et Shin lui rapporta ce qu'ils avaient vu au village. Balthazar fut intrigué par l'étrange attitude de l'Eglise de l'Eau.

Ils passèrent la journée dans la clairière, Shin faisant de fréquentes rondes, Grunlek resta au chevet de Theo. L'état du paladin n'empirant guère, Grunlek devait avoir vu juste. La brume avait disparu depuis longtemps et déjà le soleil commençait à se coucher, le feu crépitait joyeusement, entretenu par Balthazar jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne cède à la fatigue et s'endorme. L'Inquisiteur ouvrit les yeux avec un grognement tout juste audible.

― Comment te sens-tu Theo ?

Le paladin porta sa main sur son torse en se redressant bon an mal an, grimace de douleur et froncement de sourcil à l'appui. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, les souvenirs se bousculèrent dans son esprit, fragments qu'il tentait de mettre en relation avec son environnement nocturne.

― J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un taureau, sinon ça va. Où est Balthazar ?

Grunlek eut un œil furtif vers les deux endormis.

― Avec nous, j'allais les réveiller, lui et Shin, pour installer les tentures, je crois qu'il va pleuvoir. Pourquoi ?

― La mission se termine plus tôt que prévu, je l'embarque avec moi, le temps de le décapiter.

Grunlek répondit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, pris en traître par la dureté de ce ton et la rapidité de Theo à agir.

― Il t'a sauvé la vie !

― Grunlek. Ma décision est déjà prise.

Le ton ferme, l'éclat d'acier dans les yeux bleus de l'Inquisiteur ne laissèrent planer le doute sur ses intentions.

― T'es pas en état pour une exécution.

― Parfaitement capable pour exécuter un gars qui me l'a demandé.

Les yeux ronds, Grunlek laissa Theo se lever, l'un fébrile à l'idée que son ami exécute le mage, l'autre vacillant sur ses jambes, encore groggy. Le ton s'était levé, éveillant Shin et Balthazar dont les réflexions avaient fini par s'envoler à des lieues de là. Il eut un pincement au cœur, ramené à la réalité, en voyant que le paladin était non seulement réveillé mais qu'il était prêt à reprendre là où on l'avait arrêté.

― Balthazar, suis-moi.

La voix sèche de l'Inquisiteur ne pouvait souffrir d'aucune protestation. Shin et Grunlek, muets, laissèrent partir leur ami, l'épée au clair, avec à sa suite Balthazar.

Cette fois, plus d'échappatoire possible.

 **.**

 _A suivre…_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **It never rain, but it pours**_ **:** un malheur n'arrive jamais seul

Le chiffre 13 aura porté malheur à Bob *sadique* plus sérieusement, je n'avais pas prévu que ce soit au chapitre 13. J'espère ne pas avoir déçu vos attentes concernant la découverte de son côté démoniaque par Theo... et de vous avoir déçu sur le chapitre entier en fait.

Une petite review en passant, si jamais l'envie vous vient de me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre, les soundtrack. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de semaine, portez-vous bien et à bientôt !


	14. Chapitre 14

Ndla : *se prosterne d'entrée de jeu* pardon ! Je ne vous ai pas remercié, décidément, tout joue contre moi les amis ! Cette semaine fut un peu difficile (notamment deux commentaires de textes anglais à faire, donnés le lundi pour être rendus le vendredi, c'est pas humain.) mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai pensé à vous, je n'allais pas vous priver de ce chapitre *tousse* pas comme s'il avait été préparé à l'avance *tousse encore*. J'ai même pensé aux soundtracks/fond sonore pour ceux et celles qui aiment écouter de la musique en lisant. C'est-y pas beau ça ?

Tenez, je viens de remarquer (alors que ça fait plus d'une semaine...) qu'on a dépassé les 100 reviews. Franchement... Franchement ! Dites-moi que c'est une blague ? Pas possible que cette histoire puisse réunir autant de followers et de reviews. Elle me tient à cœur, hein, ça je ne le répéterai jamais assez mais tout de même ! Mon enthousiasme est-il contagieux ? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolée. Et en même temps.. j'ai envie de vous embrasser et de vous faire un câlin. Vous êtes incroyables, que dis-je formidable ! Non, extraordinaire ! Argh, je m'arrête là, je m'emballe. 100 fois merci à vous !

 **Soundtrack** : "The Last of Us" du jeu… _The Last of Us_. Waouh, très difficile de trouver ça, MlleLau *applaudit* et à **(1)** "New beginning" d' _Audiomachine_.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sacred Crew**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 14**

 **.**

 _ **Where there's life, there's hope**_

 **.**

Dans un coup de tonnerre inaudible, les nuages déversèrent sur la forêt un déluge plus pesant encore que lorsqu'ils avaient dû monter cette cage sur cette maudite colline. Comme ce temps semblait si loin à présent, alors qu'il n'avait eu lieu que la semaine passée tout au plus !

Balthazar, scrutant les alentours sans attendre un quelconque secours, entendait les pas de l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière devant lui, la pluie roulant sur l'armure dans un bruit étouffé par son application à inonder les environs. En quelques secondes, ils avaient été trempés de la tête aux pieds. Chaque goutte transperçait le corps frêle comme autant d'aiguilles, s'insinuant sous sa robe de mage, collant ses cheveux contre sa peau glacée. Quelques mèches apparurent dans son champ de vision, il les écarta d'un geste, absent, son esprit déjà ailleurs, sous terre ou haut dans le ciel, prisonnier de ces sombres nuages.

Ses yeux couleur chocolat étaient braqués sur la lame. Cette épée, lavée du sang en un instant, avait reflété la lumière du crépuscule un long moment, lumière qui avait peinée à parvenir à eux entre les nuages jusqu'à mourir tout à fait dès lors qu'ils formèrent un mur compact, terne. Ne restait plus que cette lueur ténue qui passait à travers les nuages, provenant du ciel tout entier qui se refusait à se découvrir à lui une dernière fois.

Longeant le fleuve, ils parvinrent à trouver un pont en bois, bien entretenu, que Theo traversa sans mal, suivi de Balthazar, à trois pas derrière lui. Il ne tourna pas une fois sa tête vers lui. De dos, l'Inquisiteur paraissait plus menaçant et, de ce qu'il voyait du visage, des mèches corbeau rendant la tâche ardue, ses traits s'étaient figés en un masque impénétrable. Arrivé à un endroit assez dégagé, le paladin s'immobilisa, le temps de sonder le voisinage.

― On doit être assez loin, les autres ne viendront pas nous déranger, estima Theo en se tournant vers lui.

La bouche devenue sèche, il fut pénible pour Balthazar de déglutir. Cruelle ironie, son souci n'était pas ce paladin qui allait mettre un terme à sa vie dans quelques instants, il souhaitait boire une dernière fois. Une dernière gorgée de cette eau fraîche qui le paralysait, tentait de faire ployer son corps entier. L'épée n'était qu'à quelque pas, quatre tout au plus. Qu'il fuit ou qu'il reste, le résultat serait le même. Les bras le long du corps, il écarta les longues manches de sa toge de mage pour que ses mains soient visibles. De toute façon, avec ce déluge, cette fatigue morale, il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu produire ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle. Il n'en avait pas non plus l'envie. Il lui semblait que cette averse n'était rien, comparé à ce fardeau.

L'Inquisiteur, au contraire, ne ployait en aucune façon sous ses responsabilités. Il bravait l'averse comme il tenait tête au danger. Sans faillir. Ce masque ne se liquéfiait guère sous cette tonne d'eau, s'appliquait à ne laisser passer aucune faille. Il n'était plus un paladin, il était Inquisiteur de la Lumière.

Pourtant. Pourtant, dans ces yeux bleu marine braqué sur lui, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect, il aperçut dans cet éclat d'acier un subtil vacillement.

― Quelles raisons te motivent à vivre ?

Le pyromancien écarquilla les yeux, son esprit et sa résolution chancelèrent face à cette question inattendue.

― Que… Hein ?

L'épée s'agita, traduisit l'agacement de l'Inquisiteur.

― Tout à l'heure, tu m'as supplié de te tuer. Depuis quand un démon craint son propre pouvoir au point de vouloir mourir ? Si tu avais eu tant envie que ça de perdre la vie, ça fait longtemps que tu aurais trouvé un moyen de te tuer. J'en déduis donc que tu as des raisons d'être encore de ce monde et de te battre. Alors tes motivations ?

D'abord, Balthazar ne sut comment le lui expliquer. Ses pensées étaient devenues un sac-de-nœud et son cœur avait eu un raté en songeant à la vie qu'il avait mené jusqu'ici. Toujours fuir la compagnie des autres d'un côté, la désirant de l'autre. La réponse était évidente, mais si orgueilleuse qu'il se demanda si le paladin allait faire preuve de clémence et si l'inquisiteur allait accepter cette réponse.

Il prit une grande inspiration, ignora la glaciale et menaçante atmosphère qu'avait établie l'inquisiteur à leur départ du camp.

― Je n'ai pas choisi de naître ainsi. Je ne suis que demi-démon. J'ai été banni de l'académie des mages parce que ma vision de ma magie n'est pas la même que la leur… Je veux prouver que le feu n'est pas que destructeur. Que ma naissance ne me destine pas à des desseins maléfiques. C'est pourquoi… si un jour le démon en moi devait prendre le contrôle de mon corps, définitivement, sans qu'aucun retour en arrière ne soit possible, je ne voudrais plus vivre. Ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens.

Theo le considéra un moment qui lui parut une éternité, le temps suspendu s'étiolait de manière infinie sous le ciel uniformément gris. L'Inquisiteur et le Paladin tiraient chacun de leur côté, chacun sur le plateau d'une balance imaginaire, pesait de tout leur poids pour que l'un d'eux gagne.

Pour ou contre l'élimination de cette hérésie ?

Il s'y connaissait, en matière de contrariété de destinée. Une voix, des tréfonds de ses souvenirs, se balada dans son esprit, récitant encore et toujours les mêmes mots, la même condamnation. _Il ne voulait pas que tu suives l'enseignement de la Lumière, cette voie t'est interdite. Sa volonté ne peut être contrariée, Theo, je suis navré._

Paladin et Inquisiteur ne parvenaient à faire pencher la balance de leur côté, aussi ce fut son instinct qui abattit son glaive et trancha le litige.

Theo rengaina son épée.

― Pourquoi ? fut la seule chose que Balthazar parvint à dire, trop abasourdi par ce revirement de situation.

― Ne te méprend pas, répliqua l'Inquisiteur, si je te tuais, quelque chose me dit que je jouerais le jeu de l'ennemi. Tant que nous n'avons pas réglé cette affaire, je suspends ton jugement. A partir de maintenant, tu es sous ma responsabilité.

― Et… Le Tribunal ?

L'Inquisiteur de la Lumière se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Les traits de son visage s'étaient subitement détendus après l'annonce de sa décision, comme si elle avait été pour lui une source inattendue de soulagement.

― Mon boulot, c'est de t'emmener d'un point A à un point B. Or, il se trouve qu'on essaye de m'en empêcher et, pire que tout, on veut me tuer.

― En vérité, c'est ça qui vous embête avouez !

La commissure des lèvres du paladin esquissa un demi-sourire.

― Si je meurs, l'Inquisition va se pencher sur ton cas et tu auras encore plus de problèmes. Qu'on le veuille ou non, ta survie dépend de la mienne.

― … Pas faux.

Son esprit ne fut plus que confusion lorsque, en deux pas vifs, le jeune homme s'approcha du mage pour tendre sa main gantée vers lui. Si vivement que Balthazar dut réprimer un mouvement de recul et réprimer ce réflexe défensif né de sa vie de nomade solitaire fut difficile.

― Silverberg, lâcha le paladin et inquisiteur de la Lumière tout en ignorant ouvertement le sursaut significatif de son interlocuteur.

Balthazar ne comprit pas du premier coup, aussi le paladin poursuivit avec une patience qu'il ne s'était que très rarement autorisée.

― Theo Silverberg.

Le temps aux neurones de Balthazar de fonctionner à nouveau après la petite frayeur que l'Inquisiteur lui avait faite grâce à toute cette mise en scène… D'ailleurs, le mage ne l'aurait jamais imaginé avoir une inclination à la théâtralisation. Un truc d'Inquisiteur sans doute, ou de Paladin. Ou des deux.

― Oh !... Je peux t'appeler Theo ? demanda le pyromancien en lui saisissant enfin la main tendue.

Un spasme agita l'œil gauche du susnommé en entendant un demi-démon le tutoyer. C'est qu'il prenait très vite des libertés, ce mage de malheur ! C'était probablement inévitable de toute façon. Theo se contenta d'opiner.

― Prouve-moi que t'as la rage de vivre ta vie en être humain. Si t'es encore sur tes deux jambes et en un seul morceau à la fin de cette histoire, je te donnerai mon jugement définitif à ton sujet.

Balthazar profita un instant de ce contact inopiné, main dans la main – si l'on pouvait dire ce genre de truc sans tomber dans le graveleux – avec un Inquisiteur de la Lumière. On lui aurait dit ça avant de connaître Theo, il aurait ri au nez du type. Allégé de ce fardeau, les épaules et la tête hautes, il crut un instant avoir contracté une étrange sorte de syndrome de Stockholm.

Il venait de se rendre compte que cela déjà un bout de temps, pour ne pas dire depuis le début, que le paladin ne le considérait plus, ou jamais peut-être, comme un prisonnier. En y repensant, c'était évident. Theo n'avait jamais vu en la cage autre chose qu'une charge inutile dans sa mission. Il n'avait pas cherché à la remplacer quand ils l'avaient perdu, il avait été embêté pour la sécurité de ses compagnons. Sans plus. Il ne l'avait pas ligoté sur le cheval. Il avait seulement suivi les instructions en le laissant dans la cage, il l'avait soigné, laissé Grunlek lui donner couvertures, nourritures et eau sans trop ronchonner, en usant du prétexte que Grunlek ne l'aiderait lui que si Theo le laissait faire. Il s'était contenté de lui reprocher la gentillesse de son caractère, pas ses gestes.

Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui confie son bâton dans l'Eglise du Sommeil abandonnée.

― Te prouver que ma magie peut être source de bonnes choses ? Je relève le défi, mon cher !

Satisfait de la réponse, Theo eut un sourire carnassier et tourna les talons. Oui, il était prêt à le tuer si ce démon scellait l'humanité de Balthazar tout comme il était prêt à lui confier sa vie. Il lui tournait le dos sciemment et ce faisant lui envoyait un message clair.

Les épaules relâchées, Balthazar ne sentait plus l'averse sur lui. En fait, elle venait de cesser, littéralement. Il leva les yeux et aperçut le rayon de lumière qui venait de percer dans cette incroyable masse de nuages, qui avait pourtant été épaisse. L'ondée elle-même, avec l'apparition de ce timide rayon orangé, s'était arrêté. Balthazar eut l'impression, en vidant ses poumons de l'air provenant de cette atmosphère qui avait été si glaciale, de respirer à nouveau pour la première fois depuis ces dernières minutes.

 **(1)** Le demi-démon dut courir pour rattraper l'Inquisiteur, tous deux marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au camp. Les tentures avaient été installées, protégeaient leurs affaires et le feu, les chevaux eux, avait été épargnés grâce aux sapins sous lesquelles ils avaient été attachés. Shin et Grunlek relevèrent la tête dans un même mouvement, stupéfait.

― Tu reviens en vie et en un seul morceau, constata Shin en l'examinant de haut en bas, c'est assez… déroutant. Pour ne pas dire inespéré.

Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Theo qui eut un mouvement de la tête presque imperceptible. Le temps était à la discussion. Une preuve était apparue inopinément et l'avait définitivement convaincu. Ils s'installèrent autour du feu, Theo et Balthazar attendant patiemment de sécher. Le mage se contenta d'abord d'entretenir le feu par à-coup et écoutait avec attention.

― Transformé en bloc de glace tu dis ?

― Ouais, le type était prêt à tout me dire mais une espèce de malédiction lui a coupé le sifflet, reprit le paladin de la Lumière.

― Donc, ces gens de l'Eglise de l'Eau préfère agir aussi ouvertement plutôt qu'on ne découvre leur intention, supposa à juste titre Grunlek, j'ai la forte impression qu'il compte tous nous tuer et reprendre Balthazar.

― Ça ne me paraît pas très malin, observa Shin, comment comptent-ils expliquer le meurtre d'un Paladin et Inquisiteur de la Lumière et le retour de Balthazar sous leur coupe ?

― C'est une bonne question, répondit Grunlek, il y a quelque chose de paradoxal dans leurs actions. Ils emploient des guerriers qui ne sont mêmes pas de leur Eglise mais n'hésitent pas à les tuer s'ils osent en dire un peu trop.

― Et comment les intentions de Moehau peuvent être insérées dans tout ce micmac ? s'enquit Theo.

― Vu que tu nous l'as buté, je crois qu'on ne le saura jamais.

Convergence des regards sur Theo qui regretta d'avoir posé cette question.

― C'était lui ou moi, hein, j'le rappelle.

― Ce n'était en aucun cas un reproche. D'ailleurs, comment vont tes blessures ?

Grunlek goûta la mixture sur laquelle il s'acharnait depuis le départ de Theo et Balthazar. Un ragoût semblait-il. Shin avait déjà, en toute discrétion, sorti la viande séchée et était prêt à en filer au paladin et au mage si le résultat de l'opiniâtreté de Grunlek ne convenait pas à leur palais.

― Je suis parfaitement remis, affirma l'Inquisiteur.

Ce qui était à moitié faux. Balthazar avait noté, durant leur retour, que la jambe blessée du paladin avait régulièrement trembloté. Pour la blessure à son flanc, elle avait dû guérir, effectivement, mais les efforts fournis par Theo ces derniers jours n'avaient pas dû aider sa jambe à poursuivre sa guérison.

― Je me rappelle que Moehau voulait surtout connaître les motivations de Sœur Flora, leur avoua Balthazar, il me semble que si ces deux là ont un jour communiqué, ce n'est plus d'actualité.

― Alors prenons-les comme des affaires séparées. Écartons cette part extrémiste de l'Eglise du Sommeil de l'équation, décida Grunlek, il reste que pour vouloir tuer un paladin de la Lumière, Inquisiteur de surcroît, faut vraiment en vouloir à l'Eglise de la Lumière.

― Tu soupçonnes une guerre entre les Eglises ?

― Si je puis me permettre, Theo, bien que ta théorie semble plausible, je n'en vois pas trop l'intérêt, glissa Balthazar.

Shin et Grunlek, une énième fois, s'échangèrent un regard, abasourdis. Ces deux larrons en étaient là ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans les bois, nom de nom ? Il tutoyait leur ami qui, un comble, lui avait donné son prénom. La relation geôlier/prisonnier n'était plus d'actualité, elle non plus. A moins qu'elle ne l'ait jamais été.

― S'ils s'en prennent directement à l'Eglise de la Lumière, les autres Eglises feront tout de suite bloc, poursuivit Balthazar, on ne cherche pas à abattre une Eglise aussi renommée et avec une telle influence que celle-ci à moins de s'en sentir capable. Or, s'ils ont la capacité de la réduire en cendre, l'Eglise de l'Eau va effrayer les autres. Ils agissent avec trop de précaution pour être aussi agressifs.

― Si les Eglises arrivent à se supporter, c'est bien parce que l'équilibre des forces le permet, en conclut Grunlek, ça se tient. Mais au moindre problème, elles rejettent la faute l'une sur l'autre. C'est une situation très précaire.

― Je dirais même que l'Eglise de la Lumière est bien plus populaire que les autres, renchérit Balthazar, elle est connue pour son intransigeance envers les hérésies, et elle prend soin de véhiculer une image immaculée. Elle a une telle réputation que le commun des gens, même le moins impressionnable, ne discute pas son autorité.

― Son rayonnement, navré Theo, n'est plus à prouver, on l'a compris, les interrompit Shin, cela ne nous aide pas à comprendre pourquoi l'Eglise de l'Eau fait autant de remue-ménage pour un demi-démon. Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu en es un finalement ?

― Quand je lui ai parlé, elle en avait l'air convaincu, répondit Theo à la place du mage, donc on en revient à la question que je te posais hier Balthazar. Comment cette information a-t-elle pu parvenir aux oreilles de Sœur Fleura, Flore…

― Flora.

― Ouais, voilà. Alors ?

― Je n'en ai fichtrement aucune idée et ça, je me souviens de te l'avoir dit. Je ne vais pas hurler sur tous les toits que je suis un demi-démon.

― Je l'avais saisi mais t'as pas eu une crise avant ta capture ? Rien fait d'anormal ou trop usé de ta magie ?

Cette fois, Balthazar s'autorisa deux minutes de réflexion pour passer en revue ses souvenirs. C'est que la dernière fois où il avait été libre et serein commençait à remonter !

― Non, finit par répondre le mage, non, rien de tout cela. Je fais attention, je sais que la moindre erreur peut m'amener à être un jour occis par un de tes pairs. Ce n'est pas mon but, si quelqu'un en doutait…

― Alors où allons-nous maintenant ?

La question de Shin fut cueillit dans un silence pensif, Theo prit avec hésitation le bol que lui tendait Grunlek, l'archer également. Balthazar observa les deux hommes avec curiosité. Lui n'avait goûté qu'une ou deux fois la nourriture de Grunlek et elle avait été très correcte. Remarquant l'air indécis du mage, Shin souffla :

― Quand c'est bon, c'est que les produits viennent directement de la ville.

Profitant que Grunlek ait le dos tourné, le demi-élémentaire goba une pièce de viande séchée. Cela n'empêcha pas Balthazar de prendre le bol proposé par Grunlek. Une cuillerée suffit pour qu'il découvre ce que Theo et Shin avaient déjà constaté depuis un paquet de temps.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

― Un ragoût de ragondins, il y en avait non loin du fleuve, dit Grunlek d'un ton empli de fierté, il restait quelques plantes comestibles au fond de mon sac. Une chance !

Les trois hommes eurent la même pensée. _Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de faire la peau à Grunlek avant que le ragondin n'ait fini de me la faire._

Ignorant les grimaces qu'aucun effort ne parvenait à totalement effacer, l'ingénieur nain s'en servit un plein bol et s'assit à côté de Shin, face à Théo.

― Bon, ça ne répond pas à la question. Quelqu'un a une suggestion ?

― On devrait rebrousser chemin et s'occuper de Sœur Faribole.

― Heu… Theo, se risqua Shin, quand tu dis "s'occuper", tu veux dire discuter avec elle le plus civilement du monde n'est-ce pas ?

― Non, non, la torturer et la tuer une fois qu'on a notre réponse.

La main de Shin alla s'aplatir contre son propre visage, Grunlek poussa un soupir las et ce que le visage de Balthazar exprimait se traduisait clairement par « Est-ce que ce type est sérieux ? » Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru. A chaque fois qu'il croyait connaître le paladin et Inquisiteur de la Lumière, celui-ci arrivait à le surprendre et, il en avait la conviction, il ne cesserait jamais d'être la victime de cet effet qu'il nommait dès à présent « l'effet Theo ». En attendant de trouver mieux, bien sûr.

― J'ai beau avoir pas mal de griefs envers l'Eglise de l'Eau, déclara Balthazar, je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon plan. Et j'irai jusqu'à dire que ce n'est même pas un plan.

― Vous proposez quoi ? bougonna l'Inquisiteur.

― A quatre contre une Eglise aussi bien protégée, ça va être compliqué, et n'oublie pas que tu représentes l'Eglise de la Lumière, Theo. Si Sœur Flora parvient à nous mettre en déroute, elle en référera à l'Inquisition. Il y aura une enquête et Balthazar ne sera plus sous ta responsabilité.

Le front du paladin se plissa de contrariété face à l'hypothèse de Grunlek. Hors de question que cette vieille bonne femme ait gain de cause.

― Tout de même, reprit Shin, l'implication de Moehau pose un véritable problème. Je pense qu'on fait fausse route en l'écartant aussi rapidement de l'équation. Sœur Flora et lui s'entendaient auparavant, j'en suis sûr. Si on retourne à l'église abandonnée, qui avait l'air d'être leur quartier général, on pourrait découvrir ses motivations. On a dû partir si précipitamment à cause de nos blessures qu'on a rien pu trouver de probant.

― C'est décidé, déclara Theo, on rebrousse chemin. Cette Eglise doit être à quelques jours d'ici et, en contournant le village, on gagnera du temps.

― Attendez, on a oublié un truc.

Comme une seule personne, l'attention se dirigea vers Balthazar.

― Les chiens de l'enfer, leur rappela le mage, qui a bien pu les envoyer ?

L'évocation de ces bêtes les firent tous frémir d'emblée. Ces vicieux molosses n'avaient fait que deux courtes apparitions et quelles interventions ! Personne n'avait été gravement blessé néanmoins leur entêtement tenait d'un harcèlement des plus agressifs, prêt à mettre en charpie leurs opposants par leurs puissantes mâchoires.

― J'ai cru remarquer qu'ils étaient venus pour toi Balthazar, souligna Shin, de là à dire s'ils avaient voulu te tuer ou s'ils venaient te chercher…

― Il y a de l'influence démoniaque là-dessous, c'est indéniable, intervint Theo, le tout est de savoir d'où elle vient et si c'est lié aux Eglises. Ça me semble un peu gros mais n'écartons aucune possibilité. Après tout, ils en ont après Balthazar et sœur Faribole devait croire qu'il était un démon. Restons-en à notre décision, si ça se trouve, la réponse se trouvera dans cette église à l'abandon.

La question était réglée, ils partiraient dès l'aube pour l'église abandonnée où ils avaient été séquestrés par Moehau.

― … Franchement Grunlek, il n'y a que toi pour trouver un ragoût aux ragondins bon !

 **.**

 _à suivre..._

 **.**

* * *

 **Where there's life, there's hope :** Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir

C'était votre ration de "Sacred Crew" pour la semaine ! A présent, il est temps de me laisser une petite review, si l'envie vous vient je ne vais rien vous faire et, promis, je peux me poser ce week-end, j'aurai tout le loisir de vous remercier comme il se doit !

A vendredi prochain !


	15. Chapitre 15

Ndla : ENFIN ! Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai dû traverser pour publier ce chapitre ! Entre les caprices de mon ordinateur, les professeurs sadiques, les révisions, les insomnies, le manque de sommeil (logique), je peux vous dire que cette réécriture et cette correction se firent dans la douleur. Mais j'ai réussi ! En *regarde la date* près de deux mois. Je serais surprise si quelqu'un est encore en train d'attendre la suite de cette histoire.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis désolée. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, c'est dire ! Je compte bien profiter de ce week-end de trois jours (yay !) pour me rattraper et me faire pardonner. J'en fais le serment !

Bonne lecteur à toi, ô voyageur voyageuse égaré/e qui n'espérait peut-être plus !

[Edit : navrée, j'avais oublié d'incorporer le petit background musical !]

 **Soundtrack** : D'abord "Genesis" tiré de The Binding of Isaac et à **(1)** "The Prophesy" soundtrack du Seigneur des Anneaux

* * *

 **Sacred Crew**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 15**

 **.**

 _ **Seldom comes a better**_

 **.**

― Tu trouves quelque chose Shin ?

La voix du demi-élémentaire, lointaine, comme sortie des tréfonds, arriva jusqu'à lui non sans difficulté.

― Rien d'intéressant, de ton côté ?

Un grognement indéchiffrable lui répondit. Rien de probant non plus apparemment.

― C'est dingue que parmi tous ces gadgets, cette nourriture et cet équipement, on n'arrive pas à trouver le moindre indice sur ce qu'ils faisaient ici, grommela Shin dont la patience commençait à s'épuiser.

Equipements complets qui auraient pu pourvoir plus de vingt hommes et encore, il était large. Du bon matériel, à ce qu'il avait entendu de la part de Theo entre deux exclamations colériques. Il fallait dire que l'entrepôt n'était pas la définition même de l'ordre. On avait simplement pris la peine d'empiler la nourriture avec la nourriture, l'équipement avec ses pairs, et ainsi de suite. Sans plus.

― Ils ne pensaient pas rester ici éternellement, avait suggéré le demi-élémentaire, ou alors leur installation était tout ce qu'il y a de plus récent.

― Si tu veux mon avis, je pencherai pour la seconde option, lui avait répondu Theo, rien n'a pris la poussière et je n'ai rien trouvé dans la nourriture qui soit bon à jeter.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure à tout casser qu'ils effectuaient leur recherche. Le paladin releva la tête, chercha du regard la silhouette de Shin. D'après les mouvements confus derrière les tapis réunis et enroulés sur eux-mêmes dans un coin, il était soit bloqué soit il avait trouvé un objet qui avait roulé là par inadvertance et se contorsionnait pour l'attraper.

En parlant de parchemins… l'Inquisiteur eut un œil mauvais sur la pile qui se trouvait juste à côté de Shin. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'y avait encore touché et le paladin n'en éprouvait pas la moindre envie. Si c'était pour qu'on l'accuse d'avoir activé un piège ou autre saloperie du genre, il passait volontiers son tour.

Shin s'extirpa de sa cachette avec plus ou moins de facilité, brandissant glorieusement le fruit de ses efforts. L'objet en question ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une orbe, la surface rugueuse témoignait de la maladresse de son fabriquant, et ses multiples nuances de gris s'entremêlaient pour former des lignes confuses. Cette petite chose s'était docilement et facilement lovée dans la paume de Shin. Theo haussa un sourcil blasé.

― C'est utile ?

― Aucune idée, je vais le garder et demander l'avis de Balthazar.

Le paladin émit un second grognement, suspicieux, avant de reprendre ses recherches.

― En parlant de lui… acheva le demi-élémentaire en rangeant l'orbe dans sa poche, que s'est-il passé avec Balthazar l'autre fois ?

La question eut le don d'agacer Theo. Fallait-il, que ce soit lui ou/et Grunlek, qu'on cherche toujours à connaître ses motivations ? N'était-il pas déjà assez clair ?

― T'as bien vu le résultat non ?

― Justement, avec Grun, on se demande comment t'as pu sauter de l'étape « Je l'exécute » à l'étape « Je lui laisse la vie sauve en lui donnant mon identité et ma confiance au passage. » ?

― Qui a dit que je lui faisais confiance ? demanda l'inquisiteur en se retournant vers l'archer.

Shin haussa les sourcils à une hauteur qui frisait le record.

― Tu l'as laissé aller chercher les chevaux au village. T'as pas l'air si ennuyé que ça de le laisser se balader. Te connaissant, t'aurais refusé tout net que Grunlek l'accompagne pour fouiller cette église.

― Justement ! éclata le paladin. Allons les rejoindre, il n'y a rien ici. On reviendra pour prendre autant de nourriture que possible.

Le demi-élémentaire poussa un soupir, pas dupe par un détournement aussi peu subtile, et lui emboîta le pas. L'aurait fait si l'inquisiteur ne s'était pas arrêté, Shin percutant son armure et crachotant, le nez dans les cheveux de Theo.

― Préviens quand tu changes d'avis, ronchonna l'archer.

― Regarde ça.

Theo se saisit de la poignée de la porte et montra le battant à la lumière du soleil qui jaillissait du toit parsemé de perforations. Shin poussa le paladin d'une main pour étudier de plus près ce que Theo avait trouvé, toucha les empreintes du bout des doigts puis analysa son gantelet sous le soleil.

― Le sang est sec sur certaines empreintes, constata-t-il.

Il entendit dans son dos le bruit d'une lame mise au clair et fut rassuré d'avoir choisi d'accompagner Theo dans la réserve. Il déglutit péniblement, s'empara de son arc, se redressa et se tourna vers le paladin. Ce dernier, les yeux plissés, fit quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce, passant entre deux piliers en pierre. Shin leva la tête vers le toit pour s'assurer que personne ne les épiait de là-haut. Theo jouait à la cible privilégiée, c'était prévenant de sa part, sa façon à lui d'allier sa soif de sang et à son désir de protéger ses amis. Shin en profita pour scruter la nef centrale de l'église du pas de la porte.

Theo se tourna vers le chœur et le déambulatoire de la pièce, seul angle mort pour Shin. L'archer sut qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dès que les traits de son ami se durcirent.

― Combien de temps es-tu caché là toi ? Et tu attendais quoi pour intervenir ?

Shin avait saisi le message et se coula dans la salle pour, d'un pas, être couvert par le mur. L'arc contre sa poitrine, il ignora les battements précipités de son cœur affolé pour s'intéresser à ce qui se passait du côté de Theo.

Le paladin reconnut l'homme, le chef des mercenaires qu'ils avaient croisé il y avait de cela une semaine, peut-être bien plus. Ceux-là avaient été de mèche avec Moehau. Une rage familière fit bouillir son sang d'inquisiteur.

―Et toi mon gars ? rétorqua enfin l'inconnu. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

― Ça te regarde pas. Par contre, toi, t'as intérêt à me répondre, j'suis Inquisiteur.

La morgenstern dans la main du chef des mercenaires lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, une douleur lointaine dans son genou. Il se savait parfaitement remis et ce n'était pas quelque faiblesse physique passée qui ferait obstacle à sa mission.

― Au départ, mes amis et moi sommes venus récupérer ce que l'Eglise du Sommeil, enfin le type là Motruc peu importe, nous a promis. Et puis on nous a recontactés et on nous a proposés un prix fort alléchant pour ta tête, paladin. Ou plus exactement, pour que tu disparaisses et que ce soit ton pote mage qui porte le chapeau.

Theo n'avait jamais bien compris cette manie des personnes malhonnête que de vouloir déballer leur plan ou de révéler leur but avant de l'appliquer ou de l'atteindre. Pensant à Shin qui les écoutait attentivement, le paladin fit des efforts pour continuer cette conversation qu'il estimait stérile au possible.

― Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire toi tout seul face à un Inquisiteur ?

― Un Inquisiteur loin d'être seul mais si ça peut te rassurer, le mage sera le rescapé du groupe. Il faut bien, c'est le bouc-émissaire.

Shin fronça les sourcils. Confier ce genre d'informations à un type aussi stupide, c'était louche. Le demi-élémentaire passa sa tête dans l'ouverture béante et reprit son inspection. Ni ombre ni bruit du côté du toit. Côté porte principale, l'affaire s'apprêtait à se gâter. Le demi-élémentaire aperçut une silhouette découpée par le contre-jour. Si Theo lui avait tourné le dos, c'est qu'elle était fraîchement arrivée.

Une flèche déjà prêt et encochée, Shin se ravisa. Il ne savait rien de leur nombre et, peut-être, que d'autres étaient déjà entrés par les souterrains, se dirigeaient donc droit vers Balthazar et Grunlek. Mais laisser Theo avec le ciel seul savait combien de gens…

Si d'autres personnes arrivaient, Shin allait finir par croire que c'était un corps militaire qui était au service de l'Eglise de l'Eau. Des soldats et voilà maintenant des mercenaires !

Un corps militaire…

Shin se rappela des paroles de Grunlek concernant la protection de l'Eglise de l'Eau. Surement était-ce son aversion pour les Eglises, celle-ci en particulier, devait parler pour lui. Il allait trop loin, à force, cela allait altérer son jugement sur la situation présente.

Il entendit Theo répliquer, voix ferme tranchant à travers son flot de pensées.

― Peu importe combien vous êtes, ça ne suffira pas pour abattre qui que ce soit, mes compagnons ou moi.

Ce que Theo pouvait être subtile dans des situations critiques ou lorsque son ego, sa fierté et son honneur étaient en jeu. Shin encocha sa flèche, visant l'homme qui s'approchait de son compagnon de voyage sans bruit. La flèche se ficha entre deux côtes du guerrier. Effet de surprise raté. Les trois gaillards qui le suivaient de deux bons mètres en arrière furent plus agacés qu'étonnés de l'intervention de Shin et les hurlements de leur compère. Au contraire, ils abrégèrent ses souffrances d'un carreau dans la poitrine. Shin n'eut pas de remords à tirer une deuxième flèche sur celui qui avait tué son partenaire. Il imaginait avec un certain amusement la pensée des autres crétins : « Chouette, ça en fera plus pour moi ! ».

Du coup, les deux autres avaient changé de cible. Plus stupide, c'était mortel. Ils avaient toute la nef à traverser et le transept, soit la salle entière.

Du côté de Theo et de son adversaire, dès la première flèche le chef des mercenaires, grand et fin échalas au cheveu rare et à la barbe noire soigneusement taillée, avait coupé court à la conversation et s'était jeté sur le paladin, morgenstern lancée à pleine vitesse. Il fut aisé pour Theo d'esquiver le coup. Il asséna un coup d'épée en visant le bras tenant l'arme ennemie. Le temps pour le mercenaire d'esquiver et le pied de Theo le propulsa à travers un des rares vitraux intacts. Il se retourna d'un bloc pour frapper les ennemis entrés dans la salle. Shin s'en était déjà occupé.

― T'étais obligé de te débarrasser de ce type de cette façon ?

― Ça va, il est pas mort. Congèle-le.

― Tu me prends pour quoi au juste ? fit Shin en ricanant nerveusement.

L'archer fila de l'autre côté du transept, passant derrière Theo, avant de se raviser et de jeter un œil à l'homme qui avait traversé le vitrail.

― Il ne va pas se réveiller avant un petit moment, conclut-il, rejoignons les autres.

Theo opina du chef et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient directement aux souterrains, passèrent par les longs couloirs sans que le paladin ne dérive son regard pour observer la salle où il avait vaincu Moehau. Il y avait beaucoup de sang là où le paladin du Sommeil avait agonisé mais plus de cadavre. Certainement que ses compagnons avaient trouvé son corps et l'avait inhumé conformément à leur religion. La traînée sanglante qu'il aperçut en passant l'indiquait. Il n'était pas très plaisant d'avoir Shin derrière soi m'enfin, il n'avait pas le choix.

― Si on ne trouve rien ici, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? l'interrogea le demi-élémentaire.

― On ira secouer la vieille bonne sœur de cette foutue Eglise de l'Étang.

― Pourquoi je te pose cette question…

 **(1)** Theo et Shin, une fois arrivés dans la pièce où devait se trouver Grunlek et Balthazar, furent désappointés par l'absence des deux compagnons de voyage. Shin tapota la spalière du dos de son index puis indiqua du pouce l'entrée béante dans le mur, grossièrement taillée dans le lambris.

― Ça n'y était pas avant.

L'épée et le bouclier en mains, Theo poursuivit sa progression, conscient que Shin avait bandé son arc, une flèche de glace déjà prête à être décochée. Le tunnel, contrairement aux couloirs où ils étaient passés, avait été grossièrement taillé dans la roche. L'armure de Theo se mit à briller, de plus en plus intensément au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient des souterrains « officiels » s'ils pouvaient le dire ainsi qui eux étaient éclairés par des torches. La lumière de l'armure de plaque éclairait sur trois mètres, trop peu pour que Theo s'avance sans placer son bouclier devant lui. Sans cette protection, un ennemi surgirait devant lui que le jeune homme n'aurait pas le temps de bouger.

― Je ne sais pas jusqu'où est-ce que ça va, mais ça sent mauvais, grommela le jeune inquisiteur.

― On entendra Balthazar et Grun crier ou au moins des bruits de combat s'ils sont en difficulté, souffla Shin, et s'ils ont été capturés par quelque membre de cette section rebelle de l'Eglise du Sommeil, cet endroit nous désavantage qu'on ait ou non de la lumière alors autant poursuivre en sachant où on va.

Les parois de ce tunnel les oppressaient, leurs aspérités prêtes à percer la peau, écorcher les chairs, mettre en lambeaux le plus petit millimètre de peau. Shin leva le nez et s'aperçut que le plafond était dangereusement bas. Impossible pour lui de sauter pour se réfugier dans les hauteurs.

Une voix résonna dans le tunnel alors qu'ils poursuivaient inlassablement leur descente infernale.

― Theo ?

L'interpellé et Shin échangèrent un regard perplexe.

― Oui ? tenta Théo qui se ravisa immédiatement. Enfin non ? Peut-être ? Qui le demande ?

― Theo ?

La patience n'était pas une vertu que Theo pratiquait assidûment. Il avait un demi-démon, et un ami optionnellement, à retrouver et il se faisait emmerder par un peu d'écho caverneux.

― Mais quoi enfin ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

― Theo ?

― Centrisme ?

― Shin, putain, c'est pas drôle !

― Pardon, trop tentant. T'avouera que c'est bizarre que cette voix n'appelle que toi.

― J'ai l'impression que c'est la voix de Grunlek.

Shin tendit l'oreille et se concentra plus sérieusement. On aurait dit la voix de Grunlek, déformée par l'écho. La source de cette voix était assez loin de leur position, supposa l'archer. Ils décidèrent de garder cette allure dans leur progression. Distrait par cet appel lancinant, hypnotique par cette puissante réverbération, l'archer trébucha sur une vicieuse aspérité du sol et faillit percuter Theo.

L'écho se répéta de nouveau, trois fois, puis s'éteignit au cœur de la pénombre d'où il était né.

― Une espèce de mise en garde tu crois ? demanda Shin au bout d'un moment.

― Aucune idée. Mais je suis sûr que Grun n'aurait pas agit de la sorte.

― C'est ce que je me dis également.

N'écoutant que son instinct, Theo allongea le pas, serra les dents quand la roche griffait son bouclier de temps à autre. Il plaqua son bras contre lui en pure perte. Il finit par ranger son épée. Avec aussi peu d'espace, la seule chose qu'il pourrait faire était charger comme un bélier avec son bouclier.

Plus ils avançaient, suivant les tournants secs, peu naturels, et les descentes plus ardues par moment, plus Shin sentait sa nervosité le tendre comme la corde de son arc. Ce qui eut le don d'agacer Theo, dont la réserve de patience était rognée par la situation et les lieux.

― T'es derrière moi alors garde la main sûre s'il te plait.

― Contexte.

― C'que je veux dire, c'est que c'est pas toi qui va te prendre une morgenstern.

― On a laissé un mercenaire inconscient derrière nous, qui va être de méchante humeur en se réveillant.

― On est large.

Theo et Shin virent, non sans soulagement, que le tunnel s'élargissait. Une immense salle, taillée dans la roche avec le même manque de soin que le tunnel. Les deux compagnons se voyage n'auraient jamais pu se douter qu'il avait taillé si loin dans le sol rocailleux. Combien de temps et combien de personne avait-il fallu pour tout ça ?

Shin papillonna des yeux et se tint immobile un moment. Cette vapeur devant eux…

― Heu Theo…

― Shhh !

― Trop tard, mon ami.

Un claquement sec se fit entendre et, instinctivement, ils clignèrent des yeux.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en s'apercevant qu'en un battement de cils, le tunnel sombre et glauque se changea en une salle illuminée par la lumière du soleil qui jaillissait du plafond ouvert.

Une dizaine de mercenaires les encerclait, cercle parfait qui ne comportait aucune faille, leur lance braquée sur le paladin et le demi-élémentaire. Ils s'étaient naturellement mis dos à dos.

Alors que Shin, surmontant l'angoisse spontanée qui lui venait devant cette impasse, essayait de trouver une solution à ce merdier et espérait que Balthazar et Grunlek n'était pas loin, car ils n'étaient pas ici ce qui était heureux pour eux, l'attention de Theo s'était focalisé sur un seul homme. Ce paladin lui faisait face, provocateur.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, amusé par l'air de bête traquée, enragée, qu'il lisait sur le visage de l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière.

― Alors, cette petite crise de somnambulisme, elle vous était agréable ?

 **.**

 _à suivre..._

 **.**

* * *

 **Seldom comes a better** : Le mieux se rencontre peu

Ce chapitre est un peu court, je l'avoue, mais il était prévu qu'il le soit. Parce que le prochain sera largement plus long - d'après mes prévisions qui sont fluctuantes mais pas à ce point là quand même - cependant je ne peux vous promettre que le prochain chapitre sera vendredi prochain. Mes concours sont pour très très bientôt (moins de trois semaines) alors cela dépendra de mon avancement dans mes révisions. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que plus jamais je ne vous ferais patienter autant. Foi de MlleLau !

Merci à vous d'être encore intéressé par cette histoire, merci également d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Laissez-moi un petit message pour partager votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir !


	16. Chapitre 16

Ndla : Franchement, vous êtes tous trop mignon. Je disparais deux mois, je reviens comme une voleuse et vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous. La situation va très prochainement se stabiliser, pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Votre soutient me touche beaucoup. Alors, plutôt que de vous envoyer des remerciements et des excuses, je préfère vous montrer ma gratitude en vous donnant ce chapitre, plus long que le précédent, plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu (oui Umi, j'ai également pensé à toi ce matin !). Je pars dès demain pour les concours, et vu que je ne serais pas chez moi durant deux semaines, et que j'ai fait une promesse, je voulais la tenir celle-ci.

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

 **Soundtrack** : Impossible de trouver une musique qui colle au chapitre, sinon j'en met six et ce n'est pas très pratique pour vous. Pour le moment, toute proposition sera prise en considération avec le plus grand sérieux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sacred Crew**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 16**

 **.**

 _ **The truth will come out**_

 **.**

― Tu trouves quelque chose Bob ?

Le pyromancien, poings sur les hanches, examinait le sous-sol où Grunlek et Shin étaient venus le chercher il y avait de cela plusieurs jours.

― Rien du tout, pas une vibration de psy. Et toi ?

― Pas une trace, si on oublie le carnage de Theo dans la pièce précédente. Ils n'ont rien laissé.

― Ils ont pris tout leur temps, c'est normal ils en avaient ! Par contre…

Balthazar désigna du pouce le passage ténébreux devant lequel il s'était campé plus tôt.

― Ça n'y était pas avant.

Grunlek avait déjà inspecté le seuil du passage et n'avait détecté aucun piège.

― Puisqu'il n'y a rien ici, ça ne nous coûte rien de visiter. Surtout que ni Theo ni Shin n'est revenu. Leur fouille ne doit pas être très probante.

Difficile à croire que Shin réussisse à faire avec l'absence de patience de Theo. Néanmoins, le demi-élémentaire n'était peut-être pas être le partenaire idéal pour l'Inquisiteur au tempérament de feu. Ces deux là s'entendaient parfois trop bien dès qu'un mauvais coup était à faire.

Balthazar se saisit d'une torche, approcha la main de la flamme pour l'aviver. Il emboîta le pas de Grunlek qui s'engageait sans hésitation dans le ténébreux tunnel. Le sol irrégulier obligeait Balthazar à se concentrer sur ses pas, alors que Grunlek était plus à l'aise. Sa taille ou une vie antérieure, Grunlek n'avait aucune difficulté à progresser, contrairement à Balthazar qui grimaçait d'horreur quand les irrégularités rocheuses s'accrocher à sa roge de mage. Bientôt, il allait regretter d'avoir acheté la taille au-dessus.

La portée de la lueur de la torche était réduite malgré qu'il en ait avivé la flamme. En fait, sa magie n'avait apporté aucune amélioration. Grunlek et Balthazar s'étaient murés dans un silence attentif, préparés à toute éventualité.

Sauf celle-ci.

― Bob ?

Une voix, un écho, se réverbéra contre les parois pour parvenir jusqu'à eux. Pas un souffle d'air ne fut charrié avec cette voix que Grunlek et Balthazar reconnurent sans difficulté.

― Theo ?

Grunlek fut pris au dépourvu par cet écho. Le mage haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

― Bob ?

― Theo c'est bien toi ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici, il y a une autre entrée ? s'enquit l'ingénieur nain.

― Bob ?

Grunlek commença à se poser des questions quand le mage eut déjà ses certitudes.

― Il ne nous entend pas ? Comment ça se fait qu'on n'entend que lui ? Et Shin ?

Balthazar arrêta Grunlek d'une main sur son épaule alors que l'ingénieur nain s'était apprêté à avancer plus avant dans le tunnel, et vers la source de l'écho pour ce que cela impliquait.

― Grunlek, quelque chose ne va pas.

― C'est ce que je me disais mais c'est bien le ton grincheux et inimitable de Theo.

― L'as-tu déjà entendu prononcer mon surnom ?

Un point pour lui. Serait-ce un code pour leur signifier de ne pas s'approcher ? Le Theo avait ses raisons que la raison ignorait. Mais que faire d'autre ? Ce tunnel était une source intarissable de mystères et de questions. Cet étrange écho les forçait à pousser plus loin leurs investigations.

Grunlek et Bob rebroussèrent chemin, décidés à sortir de ce tunnel en ignorant les appels. En passant le seuil, ils furent éblouit par la lumière des torches de la salle qu'ils avaient examiné de fond en comble.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se…

L'ingénieur nain fut interrompu par l'index levé de Balthazar, docte, qui fit un demi-tour et scruta le seuil du tunnel.

Qui était redevenu un couloir, parfaitement lisse, d'un blanc impeccable comme toutes les autres pièces du sous-sol. Balthazar se gratta la tête, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il examina sa robe. Aucune éraflure ou pas plus de dommage qu'elle n'avait subi ces derniers temps devait-il préciser. Il ne décelait aucune magie sur le seuil de ce passage. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Les aurait-on ensorcelés à l'intérieur ? Avant ? Cette seconde option lui paraissait plus plausible. Un sort sur une zone en particulier, passive et donc difficilement détectable ? Cette hypothèse était en train de faire son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit.

Grunlek, qui voyait la même chose que Balthazar, étudia à nouveau le seuil du passage et arriva au même constat que la première fois. Rien.

― Allons prévenir Theo et Shin, proposa-t-il, c'est trop dangereux d'y aller sans savoir. Je préférerais qu'on y aille tous ensemble.

Le pyromancien souscrit à cette proposition et, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à la mettre en application, les deux intéressés entrèrent à leur tour, Theo le premier. Balthazar s'avança, désireux de partager leurs découvertes, lorsque le paladin fronça les sourcils et, regardant d'un côté puis d'un autre, parut aussi surpris que Shin.

― Putain, où sont-ils passés ? s'exclama Theo.

― C'est étrange, ils nous avaient dit qu'ils nous rejoindraient quand ils auraient fini, reprit Shin.

Le regard de Balthazar et celui de Grunlek se croisèrent, une même pensée leur venant à l'esprit. Un sort à l'entrée des sous-sols. Le mage s'approcha de Théo prudemment, claqua des doigts, passa la main devant ses yeux. Aucune réaction. Il nota l'assombrissement passager et régulier des pupilles des deux hommes. Lui et Grunlek, par précaution, faisaient attention à ne pas leur faire prendre conscience de leur présence à eux. Dans leur état, ils croiraient qu'ils avaient à faire à des ennemis invisibles et un Théo brandissant son épée dans tous les sens allait être ingérable. Surtout si Shin emplissait la salle de brume.

― Ça n'y était pas avant, fit remarquer Shin en pointant du doigt le passage emprunté précédemment.

Balthazar tiqua. C'est ce qu'il avait dit mot pour mot. Grunlek tira sur la manche de sa toge pour lui faire passer le message. Ils devaient suivre Théo et Shin. Non seulement pour assurer leur sécurité mais pour enfin parvenir au cœur du problème. Quoiqu'il y ait au bout de ce passage, on les y attendait de pied ferme. A moins que ce ne soit une protection en cas d'invasion et qu'en partant, les membres de l'Eglise du Sommeil avaient laissé ce système de sécurité, persuadé que cette bâtisse resterait à l'abandon.

Grunlek et Balthazar suivirent l'Inquisiteur et le demi-élémentaire, conservant quelques pas de distance en cas de problèmes. Ils avaient l'avantage, en cas de souci, de pouvoir agir avant ces deux là. La situation était, au dépend de Théo et Shin, assez drôle.

― Je ne sais pas jusqu'où est-ce que ça va mais ça sent mauvais, grommela le jeune inquisiteur.

― A qui le dis-tu…, murmura Balthazar.

Ils entendirent Theo répondre à un écho qu'ils ne pouvaient entendre mais qu'ils devinaient pour l'avoir expérimenté. Ils furent amusés par la pseudo-dispute entre Shin et Theo.

Quand le passage se scinda en trois, droite, gauche ou tout droit, Grunlek et Balthazar n'hésitèrent pas longtemps et empruntèrent le passage de droite, laissant Theo et Shin poursuivre droit devant eux. Le mage commençait à croire que ce sort n'était qu'un moyen de défense. Cet autre passage, et le troisième surement, suivait le premier, parallèle à celui-ci. Un moyen de défense et un piège donc.

Balthazar et Grunlek assistèrent à la levée du rideau de la supercherie.

Ce deuxième couloir aboutissait à une immense salle, plongée dans la pénombre, et les deux espions malgré eux eurent le temps de se cacher, chacun à un côté de l'ouverture, avant que la lumière ne se fasse. Bien qu'ils n'entendirent pas distinctement les paroles et la voix de l'ennemi, supposèrent-ils, couvertes par des bruits de pas, le cri de rage de Theo l'identifia pour eux.

― Moehau !

L'ingénieur nain et le mage eurent un identique sursaut. Moehau ? Il avait réussi à survivre à Theo ? Ah, si on ne pouvait plus se fier à la force des Inquisiteurs de la Lumière ! Balthazar jeta un œil sur la salle en question. On aurait dit une arène, avec ces marches et cette plateforme qui mangeait tout l'espace. Elle n'était pas assez haute pour qu'ils aillent s'y cacher. Les hommes de Moehau étaient tous dessus, au bord, suivant ce cercle qui ne laissait aucune issue de secours. Theo et Shin étaient piégés comme des prédateurs dont on ne craignait que trop les crocs, endigués au centre de cette estrade. Le paladin du Sommeil fit trois pas mesurés vers Theo face à lui.

L'Inquisiteur grogna à cette provocation, sa main serrée sur la garde de son épée.

― Espèce de salopard ! tonna Theo. T'es mort ! Je t'ai tué !

― Il m'a l'air bien vivant, reprit Shin, cette mission d'escorte ne t'aurait pas rouillé ?

― Il est mort.

― Il est vivant.

― Coupons la poire en deux, c'est un mort-vivant.

Avant que Shin, harassé par l'entêtement de Theo, puisse répondre que c'était impossible, Moehau eut un petit rire. Le rire crispant dont Theo avait déjà été témoin, au début de leur précédent affrontement.

― Comme on dit dans ce genre de cas, les nouvelles de ma mort ont été grandement exagérées ! Le coup aurait pu être fatal, camarade, si je n'avais pas eu un petit coup de main.

― Tricheur.

Le sourire de Moehau s'élargit.

― Navré pour cette déloyauté, j'avais trop de choses à faire sur cette terre pour la quitter aussi vite. Il fallait que j'en termine avec la menace.

― Quelle menace ? demanda Shin par réflexe, ne s'attendant à rien d'autre qu'à une vague réponse.

Moehau balaya la salle du regard et joignit des mains, étrangement euphorique depuis qu'il était face à Theo. Il se délectait de sa victoire comme si elle lui était assurée. Theo s'en fit la promesse, Moehau allait payer. Une seconde fois. Une seconde et dernière fois.

― Ce sera avec plaisir que je vous le dirais, vous qui n'avez été que les dindons de la farce. Mais laissons d'abord le temps à vos deux autres compagnons de vous rejoindre.

Grunlek et Balthazar se pétrifièrent en sentant les pointes d'une morgenstern dans leur dos, impatientes de percer tissu, peau et chair au premier mouvement agressif. Grunlek leva les mains en évidence au-dessus de sa tête. Ils n'avaient rien entendu, il était trop tard. De là, qu'auraient-ils pu faire de toute façon ? Attaquer un côté pendant que Théo et Shin s'occupaient de l'autre ? A deux contre sept pour chaque groupe, sans compter Moehau, c'était perdu d'avance. Theo et Grunlek ne pouvaient pas et gérer leurs adversaires et protéger un mage ou un demi-élémentaire.

Balthazar en était venu à la même conclusion. Le pyromancien l'imita sans hésitation. Ils se relevèrent et rejoignirent docilement Theo et Shin qui parurent surpris de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas été capturés… jusque là.

Le mage se tint près du paladin et inquisiteur de la lumière, Grunlek aux côtés de Shin, assurant sa protection.

― Dindons de la farce ? reprit Theo un ton plus haut.

Le sourire de Moehau disparut.

― Vous vous en doutiez j'imagine, mais vous cherchiez dans la mauvaise Eglise, chers amis. L'Eglise de l'Eau, voilà votre fléau.

Et voilà le Moehau lancé.

― L'influence de l'Eglise de la Lumière est une source de problèmes pour les autres Eglises, agacent d'innombrables membres. Sœur Flora en faisait partie. Elle avait planifié l'anéantissement de l'Eglise de la Lumière d'une magnifique façon, je dois l'avouer. Provoquer la colère d'un puissant démon majeur en poussant l'Inquisition à menacer de mort sa progéniture. Cela avait peu de chance de marcher mais, au pire, c'était sa progéniture elle-même qui s'en chargeait.

― Qu'est-ce que cela aurait rapporté à l'Eglise de l'Eau ? l'interrogea Balthazar.

― C'est là, mon ami, la perversité de l'esprit de Sœur Flora. Le plan initial était celui-ci mais il a été envoyé non pas seulement un paladin mais un inquisiteur, et il lui a été donné le droit de tuer au moindre soupçon. L'occasion était trop belle. Si cet inquisiteur tuait la progéniture démoniaque, ou inversement, ce démon et l'Eglise de la Lumière entraient en conflit et nous savons comment est-ce que cela aurait pu finir.

― Très mal, souffla Shin qui haussa le ton, mais et l'Eglise de l'Eau ?

― Sœur Flora se serait posée en représentante victorieuse de son Eglise en venant au secours de l'Eglise de la Lumière, compléta Balthazar, elle est comme vous, Moehau, elle agit par conviction, pas parce que l'Eglise le lui a dicté.

― Pourquoi avez-vous dit que Sœur Flora en "faisait" partie ? s'enquit Grunlek, une sueur froide à l'idée funeste que cette précision lui évoquait.

― Oui, et nous, on vient faire quoi là-dedans ? ajouta Shin.

Le sourire de Moehau revint, carnassier et très intéressé. Balthazar leva les yeux au plafond et se chargea de l'explication.

― Il l'a tuée et il compte donner à son Eglise tout le crédit qui devait revenir à l'Eglise de l'Eau. Ils ont toujours été en compétition en réalité. Ils ont dû faire semblant de copiner mais ça n'a pas duré, c'était une course contre le montre, à celui qui récoltera les lauriers le premier. Moehau comptait sur nous pour se débarrasser de Sœur Flora. Les chiens de l'enfer ont dû être lancés par un de ses complices pour nous mettre sur cette piste. Si on avait été plus con, on aurait dû douter de l'Eglise de l'Eau, se demander si elle ne frayait pas avec des forces démoniaques.

― Et l'enlèvement ?

― Il cherchait à savoir où en était Sœur Flora. Si elle m'a fait torturer, c'est qu'elle voulait me pousser à bout, que je me transforme afin que Theo et moi, on se batte. C'est plus difficile pour moi de lutter contre ma part démoniaque si je suis fatigué ou au bord de la mort.

Bien vu l'aveugle.

Agacé par toute cette mise en scène, Theo poussa sa gueulante.

― Rah mais pourquoi vous vous conformez au cliché des méchants qui arrivent triomphalement en croyant les héros hors d'état de nuire ? C'est chiant, bordel de merde ! Si vous vouliez tant que ça mettre en danger la vie de Balthazar pour invoquer votre démon majeur, fallait attendre que je le foute devant les tribunaux de l'Inquisition ! Il y serait mort, le démon serait venu et puis basta !

― Que– quoi ? Tu n'aurais pas témoigné en ma faveur ?

― J'ai un scoop pour toi, Balthy. Je ne pouvais pas te blairer et rien que le fait de savoir que ça aurait fait une hérésie en moins m'aurait rendu très heureux !

― Mais c'est horrible !

― Fais avec. Je suis Inquisiteur, pas vendeur de glace.

― Ouais ben j'aurais préféré. T'es paladin aussi non ?

― Durant mes jours de repos.

― Tu n'en as pas.

― Je sais.

Balthazar darda un regard mauvais vers Theo, abandonna son discours sur la justice, la bonté qui caractérise généralement les paladins. C'était de sa faute, il avait trop cru en ses lectures d'enfant. La réalité lui mettait des claques à répétition depuis qu'il avait rencontré Theo.

― Un truc que je ne comprends pas, reprit Shin, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de nous maintenant ? Parce que là, il me semble que c'est un peu mal parti pour que Theo et Balthazar se battent. Malgré les apparences.

― Je n'ai pas besoin d'un complot entre Eglises pour savoir ce que je dois faire, tonna l'Inquisiteur, si je veux le mettre au pilori, le décapiter ou l'épargner, je décide de ça tout seul. Ce n'est que moi que ça regarde.

Épargner ? Il y songeait sérieusement donc ? Balthazar ne put réprimer un sourire, réconforté que l'Inquisiteur n'ait pas réussi à refermer cette porte que le paladin, en lui et bien caché, tenait obstinément ouverte.

Moehau ne se laissa pas démonter par un tel aplomb.

― J'y ai bien réfléchi, je me suis dis que laisser un combat avec une issue aussi incertaine se faire était trop risqué. J'ai demandé à mes mercenaires de tuer Theo Silverberg et de capturer Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. Je comptais mettre la mort de l'Inquisiteur sur le dos de l'Eglise de l'Eau. L'Eglise de la Lumière aurait été obligée de se battre sur deux fronts. Mais Sœur Flora a eu la même idée. Voilà pourquoi j'ai dû la tuer.

― Décidément Theo, t'as rien besoin de faire pour qu'on veuille te tuer, murmura Shin, ce doit être dans tes gènes.

Theo serra la garde de son épée plus fort encore, gardant ses répliques acerbes.

― Je me fous de toute cette histoire, y a qu'un truc qui m'intéresse. Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé tout à l'heure ? On était dans une caverne et voilà qu'on est de nouveau dans le sous-sol !

― Oh, vous voulez parler du sort de somnambulisme ? s'étonna Moehau. Il s'agit d'un sort passif, d'une protection que possèdent toutes nos Eglises. En cas de problèmes, nos sous-sols sont nos derniers refuges. Quiconque entre dans les sous-sols, s'il n'est pas membre de notre Eglise, est victime de ce sortilège. C'est comme une hypnose, en plus poussée. Vous vous endormez instantanément, vous vous sentez obligés de venir à un endroit bien spécifique, ici par exemple, et vos sens sont altérés ce qui fait que vous ne voyez pas la menace. Je constate que les mages sont bien moins sensibles à ce genre de manipulation.

Sans Balthazar, Grunlek aurait suivi l'appel. Il avait honte de se l'avouer cependant, inquiet pour ses amis, il aurait suivi la voix comme Theo et Shin l'avaient fait. Toutes les précautions du monde ne servaient à rien face à ce genre de sort. Theo se souvenait que trop de celui dont il avait usé pour endormir Balthazar et Grunlek.

― On est mal.

― Non, on peut s'en sortir, affirma Theo, je ne pige pas grand-chose à ce qui se passe mais une chose est sûre, on peut s'en sortir.

― Je peux te résumer la situation en une onomatopée si ça peut la rendre plus accessible pour toi, glissa Balthazar.

― Si tu peux onomatopéter, tu peux tâcher d'être plus constructif non ? rétorqua le paladin.

― Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de se disputer ? s'hasarda à dire Grunlek. On a gagné autant de temps qu'on a pu, va falloir s'activer.

Shin avait plongé sa main dans sa poche dès que Moehau s'était montré, touchant du bout des doigts la sphère qu'il avait récupérée plus tôt. Il n'en connaissait pas les effets. Avec un peu de chance, cela pourrait être utile. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu la possibilité de la soumettre à l'examen du pyromancien. Ils étaient encerclés, impossible de se soustraire à l'attention de leurs ennemis.

― Vous allez devoir vous démerder, déclara Theo, j'annonce, le Moehau, je lui plante mon épée dans le crâne.

― Évite s'il te plait, il nous le faut vivant, suggéra Balthazar, l'Eglise de l'Eau va demander réparation à l'Eglise de la Lumière pour la mort de Sœur Flora, parce que je te le donne en mille Moehau a fait en sorte de te faire porter le chapeau pour sa mort. Si tu veux éviter les problèmes avec ta hiérarchie, contente-toi de mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Un autre bon point pour le mage. Theo hocha la tête, guère d'humeur à polémiquer. Le mage avait raison, ça l'ennuierait d'être accusé pour un meurtre qu'il comptait commettre, soyons lucides, mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais réaliser. Et si l'Eglise de la Lumière doutait de lui, Balthazar ne serait plus sous sa garde et ça, il était hors de question que ça arrive.

Alors que Theo avait les yeux rivés sur Moehau et que Balthazar s'assurait qu'à part le paladin du Sommeil, il n'y avait aucune autre personne susceptible de faire de la magie, Shin et Grunlek avait remarqué qu'aucun de ces hommes n'avaient d'armes de jet. Ils n'étaient qu'à sept, huit mètres d'eux. Shin pourrait en léser, voir tuer, un voire deux si la chance lui souriait, guère plus. Theo leur avait parlé de la magie de Balthazar, avec son Enfer sur Terre, il serait capable de tenir à distance les ennemis de son côté.

Il devait laisser Theo gérer Moehau, c'était indispensable. Seul le paladin du Sommeil était une menace imprédictible.

― Theo, t'as carte blanche du moment qu'il est en vie à la fin, convint Grunlek, on s'occupe du reste. Balthazar, ça ira de ton côté ?

― Tu plaisantes j'espère ? C'est rien ça pour moi. C'est plutôt de votre côté que les chances de réussite sont fluctuantes.

― T'en fais pas pour nous, assura le demi-élémentaire, on couvre tes arrières.

― Shin, c'est à toi de nous dire quand tu es prêt.

L'archer serra les doigts sur la sphère, la main sur son arc. Il ne savait rien de cet orbe mais il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de la garder pour plus tard. Tant pis, si elle ne faisait rien, il l'aurait lancé à la tête d'un ennemi qui serait au tapis une minute. Chaque gain de temps était bon à prendre.

Ce fut dans cette optique qu'il la brandit au-dessus de lui, provoquant le début des combats. La seconde suivante, il la lança sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Theo avait bondi pour aller à la rencontre de Moehau, bouclier au bras et épée au clair, Balthazar avait préparé son sort, s'était apprêté à le jeter, Grunlek avait levé son bras, sur le point de frapper le sol pour déstabiliser leurs ennemis.

Puis l'orbe, en percutant le front de sa victime, se brisa, laissa échapper quantité de fumée. Ces volutes épaisses et grisâtres envahirent l'arène en une fraction de seconde.

Victoire ou défaite, l'issue était devenue plus incertaine. Les chances de remporter une victoire éclatante et celles de subir une cuisante défaite étaient à présent égales.

 **.**

 _à suivre..._

 **.**

* * *

 **The truth will come out** : La vérité finit toujours par éclater.

Je vais être honnête, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'ai failli changer pas mal de choses en cours de route, parce que les Lives d'Aventures m'ont coupé l'herbe sous le pied question gags (ça se voit je crois). C'est ça d'être en retard sur ses publications, on se fait avoir. C'est frustrant.

Merci d'être encore là pour cette histoire qui va toucher à son terme très prochainement (il doit rester deux chapitres).

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, un petit mot. Je sais, je suis silencieuse, mais je vous promets que dès mes concours terminés (ou pendant si j'ai internet là où je vais), je vous envoies des tonnes d'amour parce que, un soutient pareil, je ne m'y attendais pas. Vous me feriez presque verser une larme (encore !).

J'vous adore, prenez soin de vous et à très vite !


	17. Chapitre 17

Ndla : Personne n'avait cru qu'il y aurait un chapitre cette semaine n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que j'ai pas eu internet sur mon pauvre PC durant ma semaine loin de chez moi (c'était déjà galère de regarder les épisodes d'Aventures sur Ipad), alors je vous montre toute ma gratitude avec ce chapitre. Et viendra ensuite la tonne d'amour promise depuis des siècles. Mais je me disais que plutôt que mes messages de remerciements terriblement dégoulinant d'émotion, un bon petit chapitre c'est toujours mieux.

Vous savez comment s'est produit ce prodige ? Chapitre écrit à l'avance ! Yep, ce moment, il a été écrit depuis longtemps. Parce que j'aime les combats mais que c'est toujours compliqué à écrire parce qu'il faut que ce soit agréable à lire.

 **Soundtrack** : Du 100% Legend of Dragoon et, non, je ne veux entendre personne râler. Depuis le temps que je voulais la caser cette musique, elle est parfaite. "Last Battle 1" pour ensuite, à **(1)** "Sorrow"(il doit exister une version _extended_ de ces deux là aussi).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sacred Crew**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 17**

 **.**

 _ **A guilty conscience needs no accuser**_

 **.**

Trop tard, Theo avait bondi, rugissant de fureur et avide d'appliquer son sens de la justice. La fumée le prit au dépourvu, lui comme Moehau. Cependant, l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière plongé dans cette purée de pois freina en urgence, bouclier en avant, se souvenant de la redoutable morgenstern du paladin du Sommeil. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il mit son bouclier de biais pour protéger et son plastron et son flanc. Moehau était vicieux dans ses attaques. Il n'hésitait pas à attaquer en traître.

Dans cette épaisse fumée, il ne pouvait rien voir, et avec la débâcle derrière lui, il ne pouvait pas entendre Moehau s'approcher. Theo vit une impressionnante langue de feu percer au-dessus de la fumée qui avait cessé de s'élever une fois avoir atteint les deux mètres de hauteur. Ce feu hurlant fondit sur ses ennemis, les cris de douleur et de souffrance s'élevèrent dans une cacophonie assourdissante. Balthazar n'avait pas eu le temps d'annuler son sort, aussi médusé que les autres par le geste de Shin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage, de songer à Grunlek et à Shin. Il sauta vers l'arrière en apercevant les pointes de la morgenstern fondre sur son genou. L'enfoiré avait visé la même jambe qu'à leur précédente rencontre, comment avait-il fait pour savoir qu'il était là ?

Il l'avait prédit. Il se fichait du sort de ses hommes, seule comptait son Eglise. Il était décidé à tuer Théo dans les plus brefs délais. Il s'occuperait du cas de Shin et de Grunlek accessoirement.

Vive, l'épée de Theo s'abattit, s'avançant pour avoir une meilleure chance de l'atteindre. Sa lame ne trancha qu'un peu de fumée. Comprenant ce qu'il tramait, Theo fit de nouveau marche arrière, puis un demi-tour pour ne pas être attaqué en traître. Le terrain était impraticable, s'il avait bonne mémoire – topographique s'entend – il y avait un escalier sur sa gauche. Descendre de cette plateforme, ça avait l'air d'être une bonne idée mais ensuite ? Cette fumée était vraisemblablement magique mais où s'arrêtait-elle ? Si elle englobait toute la pièce, il serait obligé de contourner la plateforme, passer par le couloir, tout cela en étant la cible des attaques et de la magie de Moehau.

Dire que sa lance était restée sur Lumière, là, au-dehors ! Il n'aurait pas eu de mal à frapper sur une large distance avec.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution.

Pour en user, il devait descendre de cette plateforme. Il ne pouvait se permettre de frapper par mégarde Grunlek, Shin et Balthazar. Pas dans ses conditions en tout cas.

Changement de plan. Cette purée de pois le désavantageait alors que Moehau n'en avait cure.

Theo se mit à courir en direction de l'escalier, à toute vitesse. Arrivé aux première marches ce qu'il apprit qu'en les dégringolant, une frappe dans son genou gauche le surprit, le coupa dans son élan et il le fit choir en bas. Il avait serré son épée et son bouclier entre ses doigts, espérant ne pas recevoir trop de dommage.

― Même pas mal ! s'exclama fièrement Theo.

La stricte vérité ! Il ne ressentait aucune douleur particulière après ce coup et cette violente descente de la plateforme. L'Inquisiteur balaya les environs immédiats. Il vit Shin, ses vêtements ensanglantés et déchirés par endroit, laissant à découvert sa peau bleutée écorchée, à l'autre bout de la salle. Il lui tournait le dos, décocha une flèche qui se planta dans l'épaule de l'adversaire dont la lame de l'épée avait été arrêtée par le bouclier de Grunlek. Grunlek ne se portait guère mieux mais il semblerait qu'ils avaient pu mettre à leur profit cette fumée inopinée.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut un regard vers lui, concentrés qu'ils étaient. Ils se conformaient au plan d'attaque, lui faisait entièrement confiance pour gérer Moehau.

Et Balthazar alors ? Theo ne voyait pas ses flammes ni n'entendait sa voix. Moehau ne pouvait pas être assez con pour le laisser mourir. Il perdait son bouc-émissaire.

― Voulez-vous de l'aide, l'ami ?

Theo ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Mais Moehau était bel et bien en train de le toiser de haut, sourire en coin. Il ajouta :

― Ce coup vous a coupé dans votre allant ?

Il se croyait drôle. L'épée plantée dans le sol pour avoir un point d'appui et se relever, Theo se fit la réflexion que le paladin du Sommeil n'avait pas été assez inconscient pour s'approcher de lui. Remis debout, Theo fit ployer son genou pour s'assurer de son état. Quitter des yeux Moehau aurait été une erreur fatale. Nulle douleur, les plaies cicatrisées ne s'étaient pas rouvertes. Frétillant à peine. Moehau ne lui avait donné qu'un coup du manche en acier probablement. Il faisait durer le plaisir, le saligaud !

― T'inquiète va, je suis en pleine forme.

Son instinct lui cria de réfréner son désir de se jeter sur le paladin du Sommeil, en garde. Il n'avait qu'une morgenstern mais il n'oubliait pas celle, au manche articulé, qui se balançait à sa ceinture. Il ne referait pas deux fois la même étourderie.

Il laissa Moehau attaquer le premier. Son bouclier était déjà revenu à sa position initiale, protégeant et son flanc et son torse du côté gauche. Le jeune Inquisiteur n'eut qu'à se décaler sur la gauche pour l'éviter, brandit son épée devant lui à la verticale, pointe vers le sol, dont la lame crissa contre le manche de la morgenstern. Pas de coup fourré pour cette fois. Il poussa Moehau à faire marche arrière.

Theo bondit sur cette occasion, bouclier en avant. Il percuta un plastron, pas assez fort et pas avec assez d'élan dans le mouvement pour assommer le paladin du Sommeil, il réussit cependant à le faire vaciller. Le temps pour lui de se remettre dans sa posture défensive. Pas de précipitation, un geste de travers et il se retrouverait avec une masse d'arme dans le crâne. Et une masse d'arme dans l'occiput, ça pique. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Quoique, celui-là, il le gardait pour le placer plus tard dès que ses amis pourraient en profiter.

Dans un coin de son champ de vision, il vit des flammes jaillir au-dessus de la fumée. Balthazar n'était pas mort et n'avait pas cédé à sa part démoniaque. Sinon, ce ne serait pas des flammèches qu'il verrait mais un début d'apocalypse, le pyromancien les avait prévenus.

Moehau chargea à nouveau, d'un coup du haut vers le bas. Il heurta le bouclier avec toute la force qu'il pouvait mettre. Son but était de lui ôter cette protection, de le mettre à découvert. Theo tint bon, non sans une grimace qui exprimait toute sa frustration. Un œil sur cette morgenstern, l'autre sur la main vide de Moehau, au cas où l'envie lui prenait de montrer des talents d'ambidextrie qu'il aurait judicieusement caché jusqu'ici.

Bien lui en pris. D'un geste vif, Moehau s'empara de l'autre masse d'arme, articulée, et la lança. Instinctivement, l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière tendit le bras tenant son épée à la verticale pour arrêter le coup qui, au pire, allait frapper sa colonne vertébrale et, au mieux, lui briser les côtes. La chaîne de la masse d'arme s'enroula autour de la lame, que Theo s'empressa de tenir à la diagonale pour éviter que Moehau ne puisse la faire revenir vers lui.

Soudain conscient que des deux, il était celui qui avait le plus à perdre, que Moehau n'avait plus qu'un coup à lui donner pour lui arracher et son épée et son bouclier, Theo s'empressa d'avancer un pied pour lui écraser le sien.

Maintenantils étaient bloqués tous les deux, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. L'un avec rage, l'autre avec facétie.

― On en revient à cette question, je suppose que c'est inévitable, dit Moehau, que fait-on maintenant ?

― Toi, j'en sais foutrement rien mais moi, c'est tout vu.

L'équilibre était précaire. C'était au plus rapide et, quitte à perdre, Theo préférait précipiter l'issu de lui-même plutôt que subir. Il recula vivement pour se donner plus d'espace et assena à Moehau un grand coup de pied, se soutenant de sa jambe droite. Ils s'arrachèrent l'un à l'autre, mis au tapis par la violence avec laquelle leurs armes se détachèrent les unes des autres.

Theo examina brièvement son bouclier. Il avait vaillamment résisté à l'assaut des pointes de la morgenstern. Sur son épée était encore enroulée la chaîne de la seconde masse d'arme. Pas de temps à gaspiller, Moehau était à terre, lui aussi, il devait en profiter pour mettre son plan en action.

Il tenta de prendre appui sur sa jambe gauche, pour garder son bouclier en avant parce la forte probabilité d'une attaque surprise n'était pas à négliger. Alors qu'il se remettait debout, son genou lui fit défaut. Il fut surpris, se soutint à son épée in extremis avant de se retrouver face contre terre. Agenouillé, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il baissa les yeux vers l'articulation traîtresse. Son genou ruisselait de sang, sa botte s'était teintée de vermeille par ces multiples rivières.

― Le timing est parfait. Vous êtes si peu conventionnel, j'étais sûr que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour vous sortir d'une impasse.

Son audace et son imprévisibilité l'avaient désavantagé. Qui l'eut cru ? Prenant le temps de retrouver son souffle, la douleur explosant dans son genou sanguinolent, Theo crut comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

― Tu m'as rendu temporairement insensible à la douleur.

― C'est accorder trop de crédit à mes pouvoirs, rétorqua Moehau, serein, j'ai endormi qu'une partie de votre corps.

Alors il avait bien frappé son genou tout à l'heure et pas avec le manche. Il avait dû jeter son sort à ce moment-là, ou un peu avant, profitant de la fumée pour prendre son temps. Theo dégagea son épée, lança la masse d'arme articulée au loin. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se mettre debout. Moehau le remit au tapis d'un unique coup. Cette fois, Theo sentit les pointes perçantes de la morgenstern, après avoir traversé le plastron, se planter dans sa chair, le pousser vers l'arrière.

A genoux, Theo était à la merci de Moehau.

L'enfoiré usait de ce fichu sort pour l'endormir, profitait de sa faiblesse. Seule la douleur le maintenait éveillé. Mais l'envie de le rester elle… si peu, il l'avait, si peu… Il n'y avait bien que la douleur et son désir de lui régler son compte en lui faisant payer l'addition au centuple qui le forçait à garder les yeux ouverts.

Shin cria son prénom, peut-être. Trois voix l'appelèrent dans la confusion. Shin, Grunlek et Balthazar. C'était son prénom, oui, son prénom crié avec un tel empressement, une telle urgence dans la voix qu'il devina sans mal que le paladin du Sommeil avait levé son arme. Une dernière fois, devait-il croire.

― Je ne suis pas aussi méchant que ce que l'histoire retiendra de moi, déclara Moehau, je vais abréger ce combat, mon ami, on se reverra bien vite. Quoiqu'il y ait après la mort.

Capable de le tuer lui ? Cette perspective donna à Theo l'envie de rire. Il leva son bouclier pour parer l'attaque, lâcha son épée pour se saisir du poignet de son adversaire. Moehau aurait reculé s'il en avait eu l'opportunité, Theo le prenait par surprise.

― Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que, désarmé, vous avez plus de chance ?

L'Inquisiteur ne gaspilla pas son énergie à lui répondre. Il ne lui offrit qu'un rictus triomphant. Pétrifié, l'autre n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de se dégager. Il vit avec horreur Theo se remettre sur ses pieds. Le jeune paladin, non sans un gémissement de douleur, se laissa envahir par sa rage de vaincre.

Il plongea aux tréfonds de son être, y puisa la puissance latente, impatiente de s'exprimer depuis leur premier affrontement. Il avait été tenté de l'utiliser ce jour-là, l'avait gardé parce qu'après un tel déchaînement, cette dépense lui procurait une sensation de vide, comme totalement épuisé.

Ignorant la douleur, tant pis pour sa jambe, son corps entier se détendit et il se relâcha pour dépenser toute sa psy dans cette attaque. Plus de rugissement furieux des flammes, plus de cris, plus de voix l'incitant à reprendre le combat, il n'entendit plus rien.

Un roulement de tonnerre fit vibrer l'air, étouffé, comme s'il était à des kilomètres de là.

Trop rapide pour que Moehau ait la présence d'esprit de se défaire de la prise de son adversaire, la foudre, jaillissant de nulle part, frappa les deux paladins. Moehau hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, hurla de tout son soûl sa souffrance, vida ses poumons de leur air, s'en brûla la gorge. Des cris inhumains tant ils étaient déformés par la torture. Son corps tout entier tendu, dirigé vers le ciel, il implorait silencieusement la fin du supplice. Un tourment qui maltraitait, marquait sa chair jusqu'à l'os. Un enfer si court et pourtant sans fin.

 **(1)** Se rappelant à temps des consignes, Theo se recula, rompit le contact. Moehau fut pris de violents spasmes et s'écroula au sol, agité, les yeux grands ouverts. Comme prévu, la fatigue s'abattit sur Theo qui se serait écroulé si on n'était pas venu à temps pour le réceptionner.

― Spectaculaire comme toujours, commenta une voix familière du peu de souffle qui lui restait après avoir encaissé un homme en armure de plaque sur les bras alors qu'il était amoché, tu as fait fuir le reste de nos adversaires. Bien joué.

Theo releva la tête. C'était bien Shin. Et Grunlek qui vérifiait que l'Inquisiteur avait mis la pédale douce sur les dégâts. Et Balthazar qui descendait les marches, arrivait auprès de Theo pour examiner les blessures.

― C'était plus spectaculaire que mortel, annonça Grunlek, il va falloir attendre un peu avant d'en tirer quoique ce soit.

Il n'avait pas oublié cette histoire de disparitions. Tant mieux.

― C'est parfait, il va nous en falloir pour soigner cet idiot, répondit le pyromancien, pas sûr que ton genou soit récupérable.

― Il l'est, rétorqua fermement Theo.

Avec l'aide de Shin, il se remit debout contre l'avis de Balthazar. Un bras passé autour des épaules du demi-élémentaire, et là contre l'avis de Theo qui croyait dur comme fer qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour rester sur ses deux pieds. Shin lui tendit son épée avant qu'il n'ait l'idée stupide et de fait peu judicieuse de la récupérer avec un genou qui ressemblait à un steak qu'on aurait attendri.

Theo aurait bien usé de son sort de soin, mais puiser dans son énergie vitale pour soigner un bête genou lui paraissait peu sensé.

Grunlek se tourna brièvement vers leur ami archer.

― Dernière fois que tu jettes un truc sans savoir ce que c'est, lui dit Grunlek.

― J'ai joué le tout pour le tout, on a gagné, c'est tout ce qui compte.

― Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de victoire, grommela l'ingénieur nain en désignant du menton la tenue lacérée de Shin et montrant l'état de son pourpoint d'un geste éloquent, au final, ça me fait mal de le dire, mais c'est Theo qui les a fait fuir. Pas sûr qu'on aurait réussi à se défaire de tous sinon.

― De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir, glissa l'intéressé.

Intéressé pour qui cette victoire avait un goût amer. Il était parvenu à lui asséner qu'un seul coup, celui qui avait précipité la défaite de Moehau. Était-ce une victoire, vu dans quel état Theo était à présent ? Certainement, puisque Moehau s'en sortait moins bien que lui.

Quoique, l'œil de Theo repéra une nouvelle éraflure sur la spalière de l'armure couleur argent de Moehau. Le coup d'épée n'avait pas seulement taillé dans le vide finalement. Grunlek tira Moehau pour le redresser, le faire asseoir contre un mur. Il s'agenouilla, tenta de le réveiller à coup de petites claques. Sans effet, bien sûr.

Obéissant à la demande de son compagnon inquisiteur, Shin aida le boiteux à s'approcher du paladin du sommeil. Assez proche de son ennemi, l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière asséna un coup de la garde de son épée dans la tête de Moehau.

― Bon sang Theo ! grogna Grunlek.

― Quoi ? Il l'a mérité.

Paf. Deuxième coup pour être sûr.

― Votre Eglise c'est de la merde ! Les types classes, les gagnants deviennent paladins et inquisiteurs de la Lumière !

― Je dirais plutôt les psychopathes.

La judicieuse remarque de Balthazar fit sourire Shin et Grunlek, grogner Theo qui, s'il avait pu, lui aurait infligé autre chose qu'un œil menaçant.

Un gémissement attira leur attention sur des préoccupations du moment. Méfiant, Grunlek campa entre Moehau et Shin au cas où le paladin du Sommeil désire reprendre son combat conte Theo. Les spasmes qui agitaient les membres de Moehau semblaient contredire cette hypothèse.

Le masque nonchalant dont Moehau avait eu coutume d'user eut bien du mal à revenir.

― Vous avez tort, gémit le paladin du Sommeil, vous auriez dû me laisser faire. Tuer Theodore Silverberg et faire tomber l'Eglise de la Lumière auraient été ce qui aurait pu arriver de mieux à ce monde.

― Ça, c'est hors de question ! s'exclama Shin. C'est un irresponsable insensible et inconscient, mais provoquer l'apocalypse, c'est pas dans ses cordes.

― Merci du soutient… je suppose.

Balthazar se mit à la hauteur de Shin, concentré sur les paroles de Moehau, avisant les yeux dilatés, les pupilles noires agrandies par la fureur et une terreur dont la source leur était inconnue.

― Vous… vous et l'Eglise de la Lumière, vous précipiterez la fin de ce monde ! L'Eglise de la Lumière l'anéantira, il me l'a dit !

― Qui t'a raconté de telle sorn…

Grunlek coupa Theo d'un geste. Moehau reprit, hurlant et s'agitant comme un forcené :

― L'Eglise de la Lumière fera sombrer ce monde dans le chaos ! Nous sommes tous condamnés au sommeil éternel, mon Dieu ! Dieu, qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre pour vous servir ? On me l'a dit, il faut que je vous serve ! Pour vous servir, je n'avais pas d'autre choix ! Pourquoi faut-il que l'Eglise de la Lumière nous pousse avec elle dans sa déchéance future ? Cet homme me l'a prédit, il m'avait bien dit que je n'y arriverai pas. Pourquoi ai-je donc tué Sœur Flora ? Ces sacrifices ont été faits en vain ?

Jusqu'ici ailleurs, traversant les murs et les quatre aventuriers sans les voir, plongés dans sa prière, ses yeux se braquèrent rageusement sur Theo.

― Elle l'avait dit que vous sèmeriez la mort autour de vous Inquisiteur de malheur ! Cet homme nous en avait averti et maintenant qu'il a disparu, que j'ai renié mon Dieu, je dois aller au bout, dussé-je en mourir !

Avec une rapidité et une fermeté insoupçonnables, il poussa Grunlek comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire moucheron, et se jeta sur le paladin de la Lumière. Ni Shin ni Grunlek n'eut la possibilité de protéger leur ami. Theo était trop faible pour se défaire du soutient du demi-élémentaire alors éviter le paladin du Sommeil !

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Balthazar s'interposa, assénant un coup de son bâton de toutes ses forces. Il visa la tempe sans se poser de question, plus préoccupé par Shin et Theo que par l'état de santé du paladin du Sommeil. Moehau fut plaqué au sol, se recroquevilla en se lamentant.

― Mon Dieu, j'ai failli à ma mission. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai été indigne de vous… Mon Dieu…

― Moehau, ces sacrifices humains, c'est Sœur Flora qui les a ordonnés ? demanda Grunlek qui comprit le premier.

Balthazar se souvenait de sa répulsion devant l'une de ses scènes, de la réaction de sa part démoniaque. L'hypothèse de Grunlek se tenait.

― Elle pensait qu'il reviendrait si on l'appelait, il n'est jamais réapparu. Elle voulait m'accuser, moi, qui n'aie jamais rien fait d'autre que servir mon Eglise !

La rage revenait à la charge, sourde et acide. S'il avait pu la tuer une seconde fois, il l'aurait fait sans état d'âme. Son regard se plongea dans celui de Grunlek, luisant d'une lueur toujours plus mauvaise.

― Maître nain, si vous voulez vivre, je vous conseille de vous éloigner de cet Inquisiteur et de cette hérésie. Malheur à vous de côtoyer ces forces infectes ! Malheur à votre ami demi-élémentaire, à vous tous qui vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas !

― Vous ne savez rien de l'avenir, répliqua Grunlek, prétendre agir au nom d'une force supérieure ne vous donne pas le droit de…

― Grunlek.

La main de Balthazar se posa sur l'épaule de l'ingénieur nain. Il n'y avait rien à dire, aucun espoir de convaincre cet homme rendu fou par son abnégation et les paroles d'un homme qui avait eu l'intelligence de lui dire ce qu'il avait eu besoin d'entendre. Si cela n'avait pas été Theo qui avait été envoyé pour prendre en charge l'escorte du mage, Moehau en aurait dit tout autant sur un autre inquisiteur. Tristement résigné, Grunlek se releva, prenant la corde que Shin avait trouvée plus tôt dans la réserve.

Moehau continuait de hurler ses imprécations, ses malédictions. Mais plus une seule oreille ne voulait les écouter.

Theo était répugné par l'image que le paladin du Sommeil lui renvoyait. Elle lui rappelait son devoir immédiat, le remettait dans la peau du paladin et inquisiteur qu'il ne devait jamais cessé d'être.

En se relevant vers Balthazar, son regard croisa le sien. La même réflexion avait traversé l'esprit du pyromancien.

Maintenant que cette quête secondaire touchait à sa fin, l'heure du verdict sonnait.

 **.**

 _à suivre..._

 **.**

* * *

 **A guilty conscience needs no accuser :** Conscience coupable n'a pas besoin d'accusateur

Nous approchons inéluctablement de la fin, mes chers et chères lecteurs et lectrices. Le prochain chapitre est le dernier !

Nous nous retrouverons bientôt, peut-être pas la semaine prochaine car mes concours se prolongent jusqu'à mercredi, mais ce dernier chapitre ne se fera point trop désiré, parole de MlleLau !

Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier affrontement contre Moehau, vos impressions en général. J'ai plaisir à vous lire, comme toujours, et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. A très vite !


	18. Epilogue

Ndla : Je vous présente, après un petit peu plus d'un mois de retard, le dernier chapitre. Il est court mais je tenais à le soigner parce qu'après tout... C'est le dernier. Savourez-le, je place tous mes espoirs dessus. Parce qu'il faut bien finir sur une bonne note cette histoire. Je ne serais pas trop bavarde maintenant, le blabla sentimental dans lequel je vais verser, c'est plus bas.

 **Soundtrack** : "The Truth" ou "Prelude of Dreams" d'Audiomachine. A vous de choisir, moi, j'ai été incapable de le faire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sacred Crew**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

 _ **Tell me will whom you go, and I'll tell what you do**_

 **.**

Le ciel était découvert à présent. Le bleu chassait la lourde cape nocturne d'un été qui s'approchait dangereusement. L'air frais se réchauffait à mesure que le vent se levait. Un oiseau voleta d'un arbre à un autre dans un bruissement de feuille et d'ailes mêlés, qui détourna le regard de Shin un bref instant, le temps de voir l'ombre passer au-dessus de lui. Pas un nuage ne perçait ce bleu azur dont se régalait la rétine, après tant de temps passé sous la pluie.

Il étira le masque qui couvrait le bas de son visage, le fit remonter, et rabattit sa capuche pour échapper à la chaleur qui abattrait sa pesante pèlerine. Il tourna la tête aux frappes de Grunlek sur le tronc de son perchoir. Le demi-élémentaire se redressa, chercha du regard l'éclat d'or ou immaculé qui devait précéder l'arriver de leur ami.

Après de longues minutes à faire le tour sur lui-même, et après avoir vérifié qu'il avait remonté tous les chemins, répondit à la demande muette de Grunlek d'un mouvement de tête négatif. Qu'il ne voie personne ne voulait en aucun cas dire que la forêt était vide. Il n'était pas omnipotent ni doté d'une vue divine. Il descendit de l'arbre, obéissant au signe de son ami nain soucieux. Ce même anxieux qui grimaça en le voyant quitter son perchoir, se réceptionner sur ses deux jambes d'aussi haut.

Le plus inquiet devait être Balthazar. Son sort se décidait en ce moment même peut-être, ou était déjà réglé. Et ce serait une troupe de disciples de la Lumière qui viendrait le chercher.

Theo et lui avaient longuement discuté. Que Theo parte en avant pour livrer Moehau était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. L'Eglise de la Lumière aurait tenté de le retenir si Balthazar avait eu le malheur de poser le pied dans cette trappe.

Le paladin était parti depuis trois semaines maintenant, Moehau sous le bras, ligoté sur la croupe de Lumière. Il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Selon lui, son genou se portait à merveille, la morgenstern avait aéré la chair, voilà tout. Rien de grave.

Balthazar avait levé les yeux au ciel en entendant ces sottises mais n'avait rien osé dire. Il tournait en rond depuis, en attendant le jugement. Il avait bon espoir que le paladin l'ait emporté sur l'inquisiteur sinon il aurait exigé qu'il l'accompagne. Quoique, cela aurait été joué le jeu de Sœur Flora et de Moehau, encore aujourd'hui. Surement qu'il conversait avec ses supérieurs sur un moyens de le tuer sans recevoir les foudres de son géniteur démoniaque.

Assis sur le tronc d'un arbre abattu, coudes plantés sur ses genoux, le mage se torturait l'esprit. C'était fort possible. Theo paraissait assez retors pour agir de cette façon. Quoique. Il avait été franc du collier avec lui tout du long, pourquoi faire des secrets maintenant ? L'Inquisiteur serait venu lui parler.

Il ne parvenait à concevoir que le paladin de la Lumière pouvait agir comme Moehau.

L'apparition de Shin le sortit de ses pensées guère très heureuses. Il tendit une gourde d'eau au demi-élémentaire qui s'en saisit, le remerciant avec gaieté.

― Te fais pas de bile va ! lui lança Shin. Theo est une mauvaise herbe. Increvable.

― C'est ce que j'ai constaté, fit Balthazar, mais le laisser partir seul… Je ne sais si c'était une bonne idée.

― Ni bonne ni mauvaise je dirais, répondit Shin avec scepticisme, il peut déclencher un cataclysme comme il peut sauver la mise d'un innocent in extremis sans l'avoir voulu.

― Je ne peux qu'approuver.

Les paroles du paladin du Sommeil ne l'avaient guère affecté. Le pauvre avait perdu l'esprit. On s'était joué de lui. Le pyromancien le plaignait plus qu'il ne le détestait. Comme s'il avait fait un tour dans ses pensées, Shin eut une réflexion des plus pessimistes.

― Je pense qu'on ne saura jamais l'identité de ce fameux type qui a raconté autant de salades à Moehau. C'est crispant.

― Je me demande si c'est réellement un ennemi, fit Grunlek pour rebondir sur ses propos, embrouiller l'esprit de deux personnes aussi fêlés du bocal que Sœur Flora et Moehau, ce n'est pas trop difficile.

― Peut-être pas notre ennemi, intervint Balthazar, mais cette personne est dangereuse. Quelle qu'elle soit.

L'ingénieur nain s'était joint à eux, s'asseyant face au mage et au demi-élémentaire avec un soupir non feint. Il s'était fermement opposé à ce que Theo parte seul, plus ferme et décidé que Balthazar. Shin l'avait convaincu à grand peine de laisser leur ami faire ce qu'il entendait. Theo était têtu, borné. Difficile de le faire changer d'avis. Si Balthazar ne parvenait pas à le raisonner, Grunlek n'avait pas plus de chance.

Qu'il était étrange de parler de Balthazar comme s'ils avaient fait une longue route ensemble. C'était vrai, en un sens, cette mission avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde.

― Quelle triste mine vous avez les mecs ! lança une voix, désagréable malgré le soulagement éprouvé à l'entente de tout ce sarcasme. C'est la cuisine de Grunlek qui vous met dans cet état ? Faut le lui dire, il est juste derrière vous !

Theo. Qui d'autre était capable de tuer dans l'œuf la joie de le revoir ?

― T'es bien content de ma cuisine quand tu crèves de faim au beau milieu de nulle part !

― Ça, tu n'en auras la certitude que quand je serai sur mon lit de mort.

Balthazar n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, dans l'attente du verdict. Shin s'avança à sa hauteur.

― T'es passé par où ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de là-haut.

― Tu vois que dalle avec ta capuche.

Trop heureux de revoir son ami en un seul morceau pour être vexé – pour être aussi mordant, Theo devait être en forme – Shin haussa les épaules. Theo ne fit pas mine de descendre de sa monture, se tourna vers Grunlek. La question que l'ingénieur nain comptait poser tombait sous le sens.

― Moehau va être rendu à son Eglise, c'est eux qui se chargeront de sa sentence. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Grunlek opina distraitement. Ce n'était pas le sort de Moehau qui l'intéressait.

Pourtant, Theo les surprit tous.

― On n'a plus rien à faire ici, partons.

Shin et Grunlek furent aussi décontenancé que Balthazar. Le mage hoqueta, fit un pas vers Theo qui n'avait pas eu un seul regard sur lui.

― Et moi ?

― Quoi toi ? Ah oui…

Theo se gratta la tête. _Typique_ , songèrent Shin et Grunlek, une même lassitude délassa ce moment de tension que l'arrivée de leur ami paladin avait provoqué. Balthazar n'eut pas tout à fait la même réaction.

― Comment ça « ah oui » ? Je ne suis pas une mouche que tu chasses par ennui ! C'est "juste" ma vie qui était en jeu tout le long de cette foutue galère alors un peu de respect, monsieur le bourrin sans cervelle et sans mémoire apparemment !

― Ben tu vas devoir me supporter, parce que j'ai décidé que tu restais avec nous.

Shin et Grunlek l'avaient vue venir, cette décision, et de loin. Contrairement au pyromancien à qui cette annonce coupa la chique. Son sens de la répartie fuyait à des kilomètres de son esprit, une certitude lorsque tout ce qui lui vint fut un brillant :

― Que quoi ? Rester avec qui ?

Shin grimpa sur sa monture après avoir aidé Grunlek à rassembler le peu d'affaires qu'ils possédaient. Le sujet n'était pas à débat. Tous étaient d'accord avec Theo. C'était le mage qu'il fallait remettre sur les rails. Ce que fit Theo avec une patience insoupçonnable.

― Je n'arrive pas à me décider sur ton cas. D'un côté, je me dis que te décapiter serait une bonne chose mais si je le faisais, je n'aurais pas la réponse à ma question.

― Qui est ?

― Si t'es assez fort pour rester fidèle à tes convictions jusqu'au bout. Je te l'ai dit il me semble.

Balthazar s'en souvenait, cela remontait à pas si longtemps. Le jour où ce fichu paladin de pacotille, inquisiteur à temps plein, avait épargné sa vie.

Il ne servait donc à rien de l'emmener au Tribunal. Theo n'escomptait plus le faire depuis ce jour-là. Le Paladin l'avait emporté sur l'Inquisiteur, cette fois.

Le pyromancien sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire, une incontrôlable envie de rire le saisit. Les larmes aux yeux tant ce paradoxe le déridait, il se laissa aller au fou rire que cela lui inspirait. Presque plié en deux, il riait tant que ses côtes protestèrent, un mal de chien à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Ridicule que de penser que ce paladin inquisiteur ferait tout comme les autres !

― Je te tue si tu te transformes, promit le jeune paladin, ça te dit ?

Pour sûr que ça lui disait ! Brasier invoqué, Balthazar se jucha sur son destrier et s'approcha de Theo pour lui tendre la main.

― Pour sûr.

Dernier serrage de paluches. Le pacte était conclu. Satisfait tous les deux, une dernière précision devait être faite.

― Je tiens à ce que ce soit clair, déclara l'Inquisiteur, tu n'es pas un exemple, seulement une exception.

― Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mon bon Theo, assura le mage avec un sourire, on verra au cas par cas.

Shin assena un coup de coude amical dans les côtes du nouveau compagnon – mais pouvait-il être considéré comme nouveau après tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble ? – et Grunlek se permit une tape amicale dans l'omoplate. Si Theo avait fait sa mauvaise tête, ils auraient été prêts s'interposer pour que Balthazar reste avec eux. Mais, visiblement, il arrivait aussi à Theo d'avoir des éclairs de lucidité.

Le mage se perdit dans sa contemplation, perturbé par l'unique point noir de toute cette histoire. Qui pouvait être cette personne, celle qui avait monté Moehau et Sœur Flora contre eux ? Shin et Grunlek avaient raison, cet homme n'était pas hostile, pas un ennemi. Un danger, ça oui.

Comme si le but de ce type n'avait été que de semer un peu la pagaille dans les relations entre Eglises, espérant surement au passage s'y retrouver dans ses comptes. Parce qu'un plan comme celui-là comportait trop d'inconnus pour qu'il marche. Une bête distraction. Ce comportement lui faisait penser à…

― Bon, tu te magnes, Bob ?

Grunlek et Shin eurent le même regard, l'un à l'autre, malicieux, alors que celui du mage était braqué sur Theo, dérouté, avant qu'il ne finisse par éclater de rire en comprenant où voulait en venir l'Inquisiteur. Il pressa Brasier pour allonger son pas.

― Ouais Theo, c'est bon, j'arrive !

 **.**

 _The End... ?_

 **.**

― Alors vous n'avez jamais couché sur papier vos aventures ?

― Pourquoi faire Bob ?

― Laissez une trace de votre existence sur cette terre, mon cher Theo. J'ai le sentiment qu'il y aurait matière à faire, j'ai eu un bon échantillon avec cette petite mission d'escorte. Vos échecs, vos réussites doivent bien intéresser quelqu'un... Surtout vos échecs. C'est décidé, c'est moi qui m'en charge.

― Je te prierais de dire "nos" maintenant. Tu fais partie de l'équipe.

― Grunlek, tu viens de me donner une bonne idée pour le titre de notre première aventure tous ensemble. Je vais la nommer... "Sacrée Équipée". C'est accrocheur, ne dit trop rien tout en poussant le lecteur à lire. C'est pas mal.

― C'est nul.

― Très constructif Theo. Je propose "Mission d'escorte : quand on croit convoyer un mage et qu'on se retrouve au beau milieu d'une guerre entre Eglises".

― Trop long Shin... "Sacrée Équipée" c'est un bon début. Voyons voir comment rendre ce titre un peu plus attractif...

* * *

 **Tell me will whom thou goest, and I'll tell what thou doest :** Dis-moi avec qui tu vas, et je te dirai ce que tu feras.

Pour ce qui est du mystérieux personnage qui a tiré les ficelles de tout ce micmac... Je pense que vous savez de qui il s'agit. Un indice ? Il est apparu dans cette aventure.

Voici les remerciements, par ordre du premier au dernier reçu à ce jour !

.

 _Mes plus sincères et mes plus chaleureux remerciements à_ :

Umichan17

Tchey

Jafaden

Greidamanga

Yumei Mizuki

Atlantos

Zro Kiryu

NightmareDragon

Renard Bleu

Yukino96

Figaro94

Klervia

Mina Jenkins

Shiro3018

Yvhiy

Shueino

Guest

Lulukaw

Xilopie

Amazaria

Akage987

Lumina33

MayaLuna34

Ama3lle

Patate Keupon

Kalynea

Sappiest

SunWings

Mijou4

Romana in the Void

Era12

Mineko

calinou41

Jyanadavega

Merci d'avoir laissé ces petits mots qui m'ont grandement aidé durant l'écriture de cette centième histoire. Les délais entre les chapitres furent très longs vers la fin, non pas seulement à cause de ma scolarité et de problèmes privés, mais aussi car je tiens à cette histoire tout particulièrement (Oui, oui, c'est le moment émotion, prend tes mouchoirs !). Je n'avais pas envie de terminer cette histoire, je l'admet, j'aurais voulu qu'elle dure des chapitres et des chapitres !

C'est la centième histoire que je conte sur ce site et je suis heureuse que ce soit sur ce fandom qui me permet de me renouveller et de stimuler mon inspiration. J'ai tant d'idées, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les partager avec vous, mais j'aurais plus de temps à moi maintenant que cette fin d'année scolaire sonne. J'espère vous revoir au détour de l'une d'entre elles et qu'elles vous plairont.

J'adore conter des histoires, tout spécialement sur ces quatre aventuriers hors du commun qui nous font rire et pleurer (rire à en pleurer aussi).

Je remercie également les lecteurs silencieux qui ont continué de lire cette histoire durant ces périodes de silence. J'ai eu grand plaisir de constater qu'elle était très lue malgré ma lenteur.

Merci à vous d'être passé par ici, vous ne savez pas combien un petit mot d'un lecteur peut être source de joie chez une scribouilleuse telle que moi.

Sur ce, si vous voulez en laisser un dernier, pour cette fanfiction, n'hésitez pas. Je vous lis, soyez-en assuré !


End file.
